


12

by kimhopecotton



Category: EXOL
Genre: #chanbaek, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimhopecotton/pseuds/kimhopecotton
Summary: Noel’e on iki gün kala neler değişebilir?
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Herkese selaam, uyarlama olan bu kitabı umarım beğenirsiniz. Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum. İyi okumalar☺️

Satış elemanı olarak çalıştığı mağazada mutsuz olan ve sosyal medya ile ilgili bir işin hayalini kurarak blog yazmaya başlayan, neşeli, sevecen Baekhyun...  
Baekhyun'un kapı komşusu olan, asık yüzlü, huysuz ama çok yakışıklı Chanyeol.  
İkilinin yolu her sabah asansörde kesişirken, hangisinin duyguları galip gelecek?  
Baekyun, kendisini sinir bozucu bulduğunu söyleyen bu adamı "iyilik planı" ile alt edebilecek mi?  
Ve en önemlisi Chanyeol, aralarında gelişen ilişkinin ardındaki sırrı öğrendiğinde her şey aynı kalacak mı?

Öncelikle herkese merhabalarr, bu hikaye çok önceden uyarlanıp yazılmış olup uygulamanın azizliğine uğramış, bu yüzden yoğun ısrarlar sonucu (bir kişinin ısrarı) tekrar yayımlanma kararı alınmıştır. hikaye uyarlamadır. asıl kitap on iki gün adlıdır. sadece chanbaek çiftine uyarlamış bulunmaktayım. umarım beğenirsiniz ve umarım yeniden silinmiş. final bölümüne kadar her bölümü uyarladığım için bir sorun var mı, mantık hatası var mı hatırlamıyorum. görürseniz uyarırsanız sevinirim. iyi okumalarrr


	2. Noel'e On İki Gün Kala

Bölüme geçmeden önce bir önceki giriş bölümünü okuyun lütfen, orası önemli. İyi okumalarrrr… 

Park Chanyeol asansöre adım attı ve kapılar kapanmak üzereyken bir adamın seslendiğini duydu.  
“Bekletir misiniz?”  
Chanyeol, kapıların kapanmasını engellemek için kolunu uzattı. Koridorun sonundaki dairede oturan adam hızla ona doğru geldiğini gördüğünde içinden söylendi. Bakışlarını ileri iterek sohbet etmek istemediği mesajını verdi. Binaya taşındığından beri, son birkaç aydır birçok kez bu tuhaf adamla karşılaşmıştı. Adam, pek çok kez, Chanyeol’un İrlanda seteri Schroeder’i sevmek için durmuştu. Destekli yaşam tesisine taşınan büyükbabası Park Sungjun’dan Chanyeol’a kalan köpek. Adam, tüm ilgisini köpeğe yönelterek gevezelik etmişti. Chanyeol ise, onun sorularına kısa yanıtlar vermekle yetinmişti. Tamam, adam fena biri değildi ama gülümsediğinde aşırı şirin bir şey oluyordu. Pekala, itiraf edecekti Chanyeol. Onu çekici buluyordu. Onda ne bulduğundan emin değildi çünkü cıvıl cıvıl, mutlu insanlar Chanyeol’a genellikle çekici gelmezdi. Ne olursa olsun, bu işin bir yere varacağı yoktu ve Chanyeol’a göre hava hoştu. Böyle bir derdi de yoktu zaten. Yine de adamı ne zaman görse, zihninde sarı bir ışık yanıp sönmeye başlıyordu. Alarm, alarm. Yakın tehlike. Chanyeol, bu adamı ilk gördüğünden ve onun neşeli “günaydınını” duyduğundan beri onun bir baş belası olduğunu biliyordu. İsmi bile hayat doluydu: Byun Baekhyun. Ona baktığında, Julie Andrews’un kollarını açarak Neşeli Günler filmindeki o sahneyi gözlerinin önünde canlandırması işten bile değildi. Bunu düşünmek bile, Chanyeol’un korkudan sinmesine neden oluyordu. Basitçe anlatmak gerekirse, sabahları sevmesi için pek nedeni yoktu ve ikincisi, insanlara güvenmemesi gerektiğini öğreneli uzun zaman olmuştu; özellikle de coşkulu ve cana yakın görünen insanlara. Deneyimlerinden dersini iyi almıştı ve ağzı sütten bir kez yandığında, yoğurt bile yememeye başlamıştı. Adam nefes nefese asansörden içeri süzülürken, “Teşekkürler,” dedi. Evet, süzülürken. Chanyeol’un yanında durduğunda, mantosu çevresinde döndü. Mantosunun yakasına, şirin bir Noel ağacı şeklinde bir broş iğnelemişti. “Bu sabah geç kaldım.”  
Kapıyı kapatmak için düğmeye basan Chanyeol onu duymamazlıktan geldi. Kaba olmak istemiyordu ama sohbet havasında da değildi.   
“Geçen gün sizi parkta Schroeder’i gezdirirken görmemiş miydim?” diye sordu adam.  
“Hayır.” Chanyeol onu görmemişti. Belki de görmüştü ama bunu itiraf etmeye istekli değildi.  
“Gerçekten mi? Fakat sizi gördüğüme kesinlikle eminim.”  
Chanyeol, onun bu yorumunu yanıtsız bıraktı. Şu asansör daha hızlı inemez miydi? Neyse ki asansör, adam sohbetine devam edemeden giriş kata ulaştı.  
“Pek sabah insanı sayılmazsınız, değil mi?” diye sordu adam, Chanyeol gazetesini toparlayıp kolunun altına sıkıştırarak kapıya doğru ilerlerken, Baekhyun da onu takip ederek kapının diğer kanadını açtı. Chanyeol, bu adamdan kurtulamayacak mıydı? Dışarı çıkar çıkmaz, Kuzeybatı Pasifik kışlarının bir parçası olan Seattle çisentisiyle karşılandılar. Chanyeol’un bir sigorta uzmanı olarak çalıştığı sigorta şirketi yürüme mesafesindeydi. Baekhyun, Starbucks’ın önündeki otobüs durağına kadar adımlarını onunkilere uydurdu ve neyse ki ardından durdu.  
Chanyeol’un arkasından, “İyi günler,” diye seslendi.  
Chanyeol, artık Bay Güneşışığı’ndan da kurtulduğuna göre, gününün iyi geçeceğini biliyordu.

“Affedersiniz?” Byun Baekhyun, ertesi gün dairesinin girişinde duruyordu. Komşusunun önünde dikilirken, gazetesinin onun tarafından düpedüz çalınmasından dolayı hayrete düşmüştü. Yumruğunu beline koymuş ve şekilli iki kaşını birden ona doğru kaldırmıştı.  
Park Chanyeol, memnuniyetsizliğini göstererek elindeki gazeteyle birlikte ona doğru döndü. Adam, Baekhyun’un hayatı boyunca karşılaştığı en sevimsiz kişi olmalıydı. Baekhyun onunla dostça iletişim kurmayı denemişti ve yanıtını da almıştı. Adamın köpeğinin tavırları bile onunkilerden daha iyiydi.  
“Sanırım o gazete benim.” Baekhyun’un daire numarası, koyu renk yazıyla naylon poşetin üzerine açıkça yazılmıştı. Bu, masum bir hata değildi. Nedeni her neyse, Chanyeol ona antipati beslemeye başlamıştı. Bu sorun değildi. Baekhyun bununla başa çıkabilirdi ama Chanyeol’un onu hiçe sayarak çaldığı gazeteyle birlikte öylece çıkıp gitmesine de izin vermeyecekti.  
Baekhyun’un sesini duyan Chanyeol başını kaldırarak ona baktı.  
Rahatsızlık duyan ve sinirlenmekten de öte duygular hisseden Baekhyun, avucu yukarı gelecek şekilde elini uzattı. “Gazetem, lütfen.” Chanyeol’un tereddüt ettiğini görünce şaşırdı. Ah, daha neler! Adam, onu suçüstü yakalamış olmasına rağmen, rahatsız olmuş bir ifadeyle hala kendisine bakma cesaretini gösterebiliyordu. Bu tavır ona çok yakışıyordu doğrusu. Yalnızca gazeteyi geri vermeye gönülsüz değildi, en azından suçluluk duymasını sağlayacak edepten bile yoksundu. Baekhyun onunla ilgili bir tek şey söyleyebilirdi. Adam pervasızdı.  
“Biri benimkini almış” diye açıkladı Chanyeol, sanki bu adamın gazetesini çalmak için bir bahaneymiş gibi. “Gidip başkasınınkini al. Teknik olarak senin olup olmaması önemli değil.”  
“Tabii ki önemli, en azından benim için.” Baekhyun bu konuda ne kadar kararlı olduğunu göstermek için, elini yine öne uzattı. “Ben hiç kimsenin gazetesini almıyorum ve tabii ki senin de benimkini almaman gerekir; şimdi, onu bana ver.”  
“Pekala, tamam.” Chanyeol gazeteyi sert bir şekilde onun açık avucuna bıraktı, ardından da başka bir masum daire sahibininkini almak üzere uzandı.  
Baekhyun’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum.”  
Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek gazeteyi kolunun altına sıkıştırıp elindeki evrak çantasıyla kapıya yöneldi.  
Bu, Baekhyun’un sabah gazetesinin esrarengiz bir biçimde ilk kayboluşu değildi ve artık bunun sorumlusunun kim olduğunu biliyordu. Park Chanyeol soğuk birisi olmasının yanı sıra hırsızdı da. Baekhyun, onun başka neler çalmış olabileceğini merak etti. Hem de iyilik ve hayırseverlik dönemi olan Noel arifesinde. Elbette, hırsızlık yılın her döneminde yanlış bir davranıştı ama buna Noel zamanlarında yeltenmek tümüyle ahlak dışıydı. Huysuz komşusunun Noel ruhunu kalpten benimsemediği açıkça belliydi. Baekhyun buna şaşırmamıştı.  
Chanyeol ve Baekhyun, sabahları işe hemen hemen aynı saatlerde gidiyorlardı. Bu hafta içinde üç kez asansörde karşılaşmışlardı. Bir sabah insanı ve genellikle neşeli biri olan Baekhyun, Chanyeol’u hep aydınlık bir gülümseyiş ve sıcak bir “günaydın” ile selamlamıştı. Çoğunlukla aldığı karşılık ise, kısa bir baş selamı olmuştu. Chanyeol ona genellikle aldırış etmiyordu, sanki onun kendisiyle konuştuğunu duymuyormuş gibiydi.  
Baekhyun, Seul’e geri taşınan en yakın arkadaşı Kim Kyungsoo’yu aramadan önce otobüse binmeyi bekledi. Üniversiteye birlikte gitmişlerdi. Baekhyun maddi durumu bozulup tam zamanlı işe başlayarak gece derslerine girmek zorunda kaldığında, Kyunsoo üniversiteyi ondan önce bitirmişti. Öğrenci kredileri ödemek için mücadele veren birçok arkadaşını gördükten sonra Baekhyun, maddi mücadelelere girişmekten kaçınmayı yeğlemişti. Evet, iletişim alanında diploma sahibi olması daha uzun zamanını almıştı ve hayır, hayallerindeki işi bulamamıştı ama bunu başarmaya yakındı, çok yakındı. Yakında tüm borçlarından kurtuluyordu. Halen, son yedi yıldır çalışmakta olduğu büyük bir mağazada işine devam ediyordu.  
“Bu sabah olanlara inanamazsın,” dedi, telefonunu hemen açan Kyungsoo’ya.  
Arkadaşı evliydi ve biri iki yaşında, diğeri de birkaç aylık iki çocuğu vardı. Jongin ile ikisi büyük bir aile istiyorlardı ve bu yüzden ikisini de evlatlık edinmişlerdi.  
“Bir dakika bekle,” dedi Kyungsoo.  
Öfke içindeki Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun uygun olup olmadığını sormamıştı. Arkadaşı, telefonu tekrar eline alıncaya kadar birkaç dakika bekledi.  
“Neler oluyor?”  
“Sana bahsettiğim şu can sıkıcı komşum var bir hırsız çıktı. Benim gazetemi çalmaya çalıştı.”  
“Yok artık!”  
“Onu suçüstü yakaladım ve kendisiyle yüzleşerek gazeteyi geri istediğimde, gidip başkasınınkini aldı.”  
“Ne? Benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?”  
“Hayır, dalga geçmiyorum. Bununla da kalmadı, yine kaba davrandı.”  
Aslında, Chanyeol soğuk davranmaktan başka bir şey yapmamıştı. Noel’i zehir eden böyle adamlar vardı. Baekhyun Noel’inin ne o ne de bir başkası tarafından mahvedilmesine izin vermeyecekti.  
“Aynı koridorda, karşılıklı oturduğun adamdan mı bahsediyorsun?”  
“Ta kendisinden.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un yapmış olduğu şeyi ne kadar çok düşünürse, o kadar çok sinirleniyordu. Tamam, adam bir sabah insanı değildi. Baekhyun bunu anlayabiliyordu. Fakat, gazetesini çalması? İşte bu adiceydi.  
“Onun hakkında ne biliyorsun?” diye sordu Kyungsoo.  
“Hiçbir şey… Yani, her sabah yürüyüşe çıkardığı, muhteşem İrlanda seteri dışında hiçbir şey.”  
Baekhyun, ona iyi bir komşunun davranması gerektiği gibi davranmıştı ama Chanyeol bununla ilgilenmediğini açıkça belli etmişti. Baekhyun, yalnızca zarif olmak adına birden fazla sohbet başlatmıştı ve adamın havadan sudan sohbet etmeye karşı olduğu konusunda pek de zarif olmayan bir şekilde bilgilendirilmişti. Gerçekleştirdiği birçok girişimden sonra mesajı almıştı.  
“Belki de utangaç biridir.”  
Kyungsoo yüce gönüllü biriydi ama bu kez yanılıyordu. Başkasının gazetesini en küçük bir suçluluk duygusu hissetmeden alan biri utangaç olamazdı.  
“Bundan şüpheliyim. Bu konuda bana güven. Park Chanyeol utangaç biri değil ve daha da önemlisi, güvenilir de değil.”  
“Bunu bilmiyorsun.”  
“Yanılıyorsun. Erkeklerle ilgili Tanrı vergisi bir altıncı hissim var. Bu adam, şeytani biri.”  
Kyungsoo’nun kahkahaları telefonda yankılandı. “Şeytani mi? Yapma, Baek.”  
Baekhyun, “Ben ciddiyim,” diye ısrar etti. “Nasıl bir erkek gazete çalar ki? Onu kızdıracak ne yaptığımı bile bilmiyorum fakat benimle bir şey yapacağına bir yılanı öpmeyi tercih edeceğini açık seçik belli etti.”  
Bunu itiraf etmek, Baekhyun’u rahatlatmaktan çok rahatsız etmişti. Chanyeol’un sert bir çekiciliği de vardı. Uzun boyluydu; Baekhyun’un bir metre yetmiş santimlik vücudu ile arasında en az on beş santim fark vardı. Saçları koyu renkti ve kesiminden, onun bir profesyonel olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Çene yapısı adamın inatçılığa meyilli olduğunu vurguluyordu. Bu görüntüyü tek bozan şey sevimli kulaklarıydı. Bunun yanı sıra, güzel, berrak ve çikolata renkli gözlere sahipti ve Baekhyun’un gördüğü kadarıyla tek bir göz kırışıklığı bile yoktu. Baekhyun onunla apartman dışında yalnızca köpek parkında karşılaşmıştı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un onun bir şekilde bağlantısının olduğunu tahmin ettiği bir sigorta şirketinin adını ve logosunu taşıyan bir ceketle kot pantolon giymişti. O zaman bile rahat görünmüyor, kendini diğer insanlardan uzak tutuyordu.  
“Ondan etkileniyor musun?” diye sordu Kyungsoo.  
“Şaka yapıyor olmasın. Tabii ki hayır!”  
“Otuz yaşında olup da ciddi bir ilişkinin olmamasının nedeninin bu olduğuyla ilgili içimde bir his var. Eski erkek arkadaşına tutunmaya daha ne kadar devam edeceksin, Baekhyun?”  
“Yine mi aynı konu?” Baekhyun’un ilişkilere ayıracak zamanı yoktu ve tabii ki eski erkek arkadaşının konusunu da açmayacaktı. O defteri kapatalı çok olmuştu. Sorun, çalışmaklar, kilisede ve Gençler Kulübü’nde gönüllü olarak görev almakla geçen hayatında flört etmeye hiç zamanının olmamasıydı. Kyungsoo bunu biliyordu. Ayrıca, Baekhyun’un aklında daha önemli şeyler vardı. Blog. Düello. Piyasadaki en büyük yazılım şirketinden biri olan Harvestware’de iki önemli görüşme yapmıştı ve aday listesi iki kişiye düşürülmüştü. İş sosyal medya alanında olduğundan, şirket iki aday arasında blog şeklinde bir yarışma düzenlemeyi önermişti. Aralık ayı boyunca en çok takipçi sayısına ulaşan aday, işle ödüllendirilecekti. Baekhyun, bu düelloyu memnuniyetle kabul etmişti. Ne yazık ki şimdiye dek büyük bir başarı sergileyememişti. Takipçi sayısı, en iyimser tabirle en düşük seviyedeydi. Bu, kendini kanıtlaması için fırsattı.   
“Belki de komşun, hayallerinin erkeğidir.”  
“Park Chanyeol mu? O soğuk biri, Kyungsoo. Sen onu görmedin ama ben gördüm. Bana güven – o, karanlık bir sokakta karşılaşmak isteyeceğin bir adam değil.” Baekhyun bu konuyu ne kadar çok düşünürse, komşunun kötü nam salmış birisi olduğuna dair düşüncesi de o kadar güçleniyordu. Adamın gözlerindeki o soğuk bakışı aklına getirdiğinde baştan aşağı ürperdi.   
Kyungsoo yüksek sesle güldü. “Hayal gücün fazla çalışıyor.”  
“Belki de öyledir ama yine de şüpheleniyorum.”  
Arkadaşı, Baekhyun’un aşırı tepki gösterdiğini vurgulayan o sakin ses tonuyla, “Baekhyun,” dedi. “Adam senin gazeteni aldı; seni ne tehdit etti ne de betona gömdü.”  
“Mesele onun bakışları. Sanki insanların içlerini görüyormuş gibi.”  
“Onun gözlerine mi dikkat ettin?”  
“Evet, kahverengi ve karanlık. Gerçekten karanlık ve uzak.” Tamam, Kyungsoo büyük olasılıkla haklıydı. Onun bir suçlu olduğunu düşünmek biraz abartılı olabilirdi ama komşusuna karşı, Baekhyun’un hiç de sıcak duygular beslemediği kesindi.  
“Eğer sorun buysa, bence onu öldürmelisin,” diye önerdi Kyungsoo.  
Baekhyun’un nefesi kesildi. En yakın arkadaşının böyle bir şeyi ima etmesine bile inanamıyordu.  
“Onu iyilikle öldür,” diye detaylandırdı Kyungsoo.  
“Bu adamın iyilikten çok daha fazlasına ihtiyacı var.”  
“Bu konuda şirin ve güzel bir öneride bulunmayı yufka yürekli arkadaşına bırak.”  
Bir an sonra heyecanlı bir sesle ekledi Kyungsoo: “Noel’e on iki gün var.”  
“Evet, yani?”  
“İşte bu, Baekhyun. Blogunun ilgi görmesi için bir fikir istiyordun. Komşun, bunun için kusursuz bir konu.” Kyungsoo gittikçe coşuyormuş gibiydi. “Daha geçen gün parlak bir fikir bulamamaktan yakının sen değil miydin?”  
“Şey… evet ama…”  
“Bu kusursuz bir fikir,” diye devam etti Kyungsoo. “Blogunda onu iyilikle öldür ve önümüzdeki on iki gün boyunca deneyimleyeceğin ilerlemeyi de kayıt altına al.”  
Baekhyun bunu yapmaya pek meraklı değildi. Park Chanyeol’a ne kadar az maruz kalırsa o kadar iyiydi. “Bilmiyorum…”  
“Blogundaki geri sayımın ilgi çekeceğine hiç şüphe yok. Yapman gereken tek şey, ona iyi davranmak. Zaten, doğal yapın gereği arkadaş canlısı ve eğlenceli birisin. Bu adam, başına ne geldiğini bile anlamayacaktır. Sonra da blogunda neler olduğunu belgelersin. Şuraya yazıyorum, takipçilerin buna bayılacaklar.”  
“Sana söylediklerimi dinlemedin mi?” diye hatırlattım. “İyiliğin ona hiçbir etkisi olmayacağını şimdiden söyleyebilirim.”  
“Bunu denemeden bilemezsin.”  
Zihninde yüksek maaşlı bir iş pozisyonunu kazanmış olduğuna dair görüntüler dönmeye başlayan Baekhyun alt dudağını ısırdı. Belki de Kyungsoo haklıydı. Belki de bu fikir, iletişim ve yazma becerilerini sergilemek için tam da beklediği fırsattı.  
“İnsanların bloguma Noel süslemeleriyle ilgili yanıt verdiklerini düşünüyorum.”  
“Baekhyun, ev yapımı ağaç süslemeleriyle ilgili kaç kişinin blogu olduğu konusunda bir fikrin var mı? Sen Martha Stewart değilsin. Yeni ve eğlenceli bir konuya ihtiyacın var. İlgi çekecek. Farklı… ve açıkça söylemek gerekirse, kışkırtıcı bir şeye, öyle değil mi?”  
Hiç kuşkusuz, şu blog meselesini halletmenin daha iyi bir yolu vardı. Hoşlanmadığı bir insana iyi niyet göstermek, Baekhyun için kolay olmayacaktı. Ayrıca, bunun herhangi bir fark yaratacağından da gerçekten şüpheliydi. Adam sinir bozucu, uyumsuz ve inatçıydı.  
“Hiçbir şey söylemiyorsun,” dedi Kyungsoo, onun bu düşüncelerini bilerek, “ki bu da, deneyimlerime dayanarak söylüyorum, iyi bir işaret. Gerçekten de bunu yapmayı düşünüyorsun, öyle değil mi?”  
Baekhyun, işaret parmağını ağzına değdirdi. “Sanırım, onu iyilikle öldürmek denemeye değer.”  
“Kesinlikle öyle. Blogunun adını da “Noel’e On İki Gün Kala” koyabilirsin.”  
Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, Baekhyun bunun işe yarayacağına ikna olmamıştı. Yine de Kyungsoo’nun bundan hiç şüphesi yoktu. “Bu, yepyeni bir hareketin doğmasına esin kaynağı olabilir.”  
“Bunu biraz düşüneceğim.”  
“Güzel. Kapatmak zorundayım. Oğlum yine kedi maması yiyor.”  
Baekhyun, babası telefonda gevezelik ederken büyük bir iştahla ağzına kedi maması tıkıştıran yumurcağı gözlerinin önüne getirerek gülümseyip telefonu kapattı. Kyungsoo, müthiş fikirlerin insanıydı ve Baekhyun, arkadaşının sezgilerini takip ederdi. Doğrusu Baekhyun, mağazadaki erkek reyonundaki işine daha ne kadar devam edebileceğini bilmiyordu. Özel günler, en zorlu dönemlerdi. Çalışma saatleri uzundu ve Kara Cuma’dan sonraki sabahın erken saatlerinde de çalışması isteniyordu. Bu da onu Şükran Günü nedeniyle ailesinin yanına gidemeyecek olması demekti. Noel boyunca ailesiyle zaman geçirme olasılığı da suya düşmüş gibiydi. Ailesi onun uçak biletini seve seve alırdı ama otuz yaşındaki Baekhyun, onlara bu masrafı karşılatmaktan utanç duyardı. Ayrıca, yerine getirmesi gereken yükümlülükleri de vardı. Kilisenin piyanisti olarak, koroya eşlik etmesi gerekiyordu. Koro, sonuncusu bir sonraki hafta sonu olmak üzere birkaç özel gösteri programlamıştı. Müdürü, onun çalışma programını o gösterilere göre ayarladığı için Baekhyun minnettardı. Bunun yanı sıra, Gençler Kulübü’ndeki Noel programında da gönüllü olarak görev alıyordu.  
Zihninde düşünceler dönüp dururken, otobüs de ilerlemeye devam etti. Baekhyun pencereden bakarak onu Seattle’ın tam kalbine götürecek olan kısa yol boyunca sıralanan ışıkları ve vitrinleri hayranlıkla izledi. Özel günleri gerçekten çok seviyordu.  
Belki de Park Chanyeol’un asık suratlı ifadesini, aşırı derecede sergileyeceği iyilik göstergeleriyle değiştirebilirdi. Bu, iyiliğin gücüyle ilgili ilginç bir test olabilirdi. Ayrıca, blogunun içeriği hakkında strese girmesine de gerek kalmayacaktı. Yalnızca sonuçları bildirecekti. Bu iş çocuk oyuncağıydı.  
Fakat daha önce düşüncesizce hareket etmesi nedeniyle başının derde girdiği olmuştu ve bu yüzden, Baekhyun son kararını vermeden önce bunu etraflıca düşünmesi gerektiği sonucuna vardı.   
O akşam evine geri döndüğünde, hava karanlık ve berbattı. Yağmur çiseliyordu, yoğun bir trafik vardı. Ayakları ağrıyordu ve yorgunluktan tükenmişti. Özel günlerden önce mağazada yaşanan iş yoğunluğu öldürücüydü.  
Öldürücü. Hmm… aklı istem dışı olarak komşusuna kaydı. Onu iyilikle öldürmek. Park Chanyeol’un böylesine gıcık bir insan olması çok yazıktı.  
Yemek yapmakla uğraşmak istemeyen Baekhyun, ısıttığı çorbayı ayaklarını televizyonun önüne dayayarak içti. Yerel haber kanalının geçtiği son hava durumunu yakaladı. Sunucu, daha fazla yağışın beklendiğini söylüyordu.  
Baekhyun, moralini yükseltecek bir şeyin arayışıyla televizyonu kapatarak telefonuna uzandı. Biraz müzik dinlemenin ruhuna iyi geleceği kesindi. Ayrıca, kulağını bu hafta sonu çalınacak olan ilahilere alıştırması da iyi olurdu. İlahi listesini inceleyerek, koronun bir bakım evindeki son gösterisinde yaşlılar tarafından en çok sevildiğini düşündüğü birkaç Noel ilahisini seçti.  
Kirlettiği birkaç bulaşığı yıkarken ilahiye eşlik etti. Müzik, onu her zaman sakinleştirirdi. Kendisinin en sevdiği ilahileri yüksek sesle söyledi: “Sessiz Gece,” “O Küçük Şehir Beytüllahim,” “Berrak Bir Gece Yarısına Rastladı.”  
Tam da “Dünyaya Neşe”yi söylemeye başlayacaktı ki biri kapısına vurdu. Vuruş keskin ve sabırsızcaydı. Kararlıydı.  
Ah, olamaz! Baekhyun, şarkı söyleyerek hiç kimseyi rahatsız etmemiş olmayı umdu. Özür dileyici bir gülümseme takınarak kapıyı açtığında, koridorun karşısındaki ezeli düşmanıyla yüz yüze geldi. Park Chanyeol.  
Adamın gözleri kızgınlıkla parlıyordu.  
“Senin için ne yapabilirim?” diye sordu Baekhyun, şirin görünmek için elinden geleni yaparak.  
Chanyeol ona dik dik bakmaya devam etti. Sert bakışı, zaten karanlık olan gözlerini daha da gölgelemişti. Onun çekici bir erkek olması ya da kaşlarını çatmaması durumunda çekici bir erkek olması çok yazıktı. Baekhyun, onun biçimli dudaklara ve geniş bir alna sahip olduğunu fark etti. Baekhyun’un babası, geniş bir alnın bilgeliğin bir işareti olduğunu savunurdu, ki bu çok saçmaydı. Babasının bunu söylemesinin tek nedeni, kendisinin de yüksek alınlı olmasıydı. Bu düşünce, Baekhyun’u gülümsetti. “Burada biri mi ölüyor? Çünkü kulağa öyle geliyor.”  
Baekhyun sakinliğini korumak için mücadele etti. “Şarkı söylememi mi ima ediyorsun?”  
“Sesini. Alçalt.”  
Ne bir lütfen, ne bir teşekkür, yalnızca talep vardı. Bir eli hala dairenin kapısında duran Baekhyun da gözlerini adama dikti. “Buna müzik derler. Kesin olarak söylemek gerekirse, Noel müziği.”  
“Ne olduğunu biliyorum,” dedi Chanyeol homurdanarak ve gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.  
“Senin gibi nazik ve zarif birinin birkaç klasik Noel ilahisine itiraz etmeyeceğini düşünmekle hata mı ediyorum?” diye sordu Baekhyun, hiç olmadığı kadar sevimli bir şekilde. Sözcükler, ağzından ılık bir bal gibi dökülmüştü.  
Chanyeol, sanki Baekhyun yabancı bir dil konuşuyormuş gibi ona baktı. “Tek ricam, gürültüyü kesmen.”  
Baekhyun, “Lütfen,” demeyi başardı.  
“Lütfen, ne?”  
“Lütfen, gürültüyü kes,” dedi Baekhyun, dünyanın en sahte ve en sıcak gülümsemesini takınarak.  
“Her neyse.” Chanyeol, onu hem rahatsız edici hem de tuhaf bulurmuş gibi başını salladı. Baekhyun esprili bir karşılık bulmaya çalıştı ama Chanyeol’a haddini bildirmeye yetecek bir şey bulamadı.  
Baekhyun ona karşılık vermeye fırsat bulamadan, Chanyeol dairesine geri dönerek kapısını sert bir şekilde kapattı.  
Baekhyun kendi kapısını kapatırken, “Demek öyle,” diye kendi kendine söylendi. Belki de Kyungsoo haklıydı. Bu adamın çaresizce yardıma ihtiyacı vardı ve bunun icabına bakacak erkek de ta kendisiydi. Yapacağı son şey bu olsa bile onu iyilikle öldürecekti. İhtiyaç duyduğu esine kavuşan Baekhyun dizüstü bilgisayarını çıkarıp kanepeye oturdu. Rahatlayarak bacaklarını uzatıp bileklerini üst üste koydu. Bilgisayarını açarak bloguna gitti ve son gönderisinin yalnızca elli kişi tarafından okunduğunu gördü. Şimdiye kadar göstermiş olduğu çaba hiç kimseyi etkilemeye yetmemişti. Blogunu okuyanların çoğu aile ve arkadaş çevresindendi. Tek yorum ise annesinden gelmişti. Baekhyun parmaklarını klavyenin üzerine yerleştirdi ve yazmaya başladı.

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
14 ARALIK  
EBENEZER İLE TANIŞIN

Bu Noel döneminde, birilerinin gerçek bir huysuz ve aksi tiple karşılaşıp karşılaşmadığını merak ediyorum. Bunu sorma nedenim, Ebenezer Scroge’un apartmanımda yaşadığına inanıyor olmam. Adil olmak gerekirse, kendisi Noel ile ilgili düşüncelerini benimle paylaşmadı. Fakat bu adamın Noel ruhundan azıcık bile nasibini almadığını bir bakışta anladım. Koridorda, tam karşımdaki dairede oturuyor, bu yüzden onunla durmadan karşılaşıyorum. Durumu kibarca anlatmak gerekirse, kendisi mutlu bir adam değil. Daha bu sabah, onun başka bir şey daha olduğunu keşfettim: Bir hırsız.  
Onu gazetemi aşırırken yakaladım. Gerçekten, bir insan kendini bu kadar alçaltabilir mi?  
Yani, görünüşe göre, evet.  
Bu akşam, daha birkaç dakika önce, sözü geçen komşum tarafından Noel ‘gürültüsünü’ kesmem istendi. Tek yaptığım, şarkı söylemekti. Sanki beni öldürüyorlarmış gibi şarkı söylediğimi iddia etti.  
Bir arkadaşa onunla ilgili dert yanarken – tamam, o sırada epey kızgındım – bu taş kalpli ‘komşumun’, yaşayan, nefes alan bir Scrooge olduğunu anladım. Can yoldaşım olan biricik dostum, onu iyilikle öldürmemi önerdi.  
Yani, sevgili arkadaşlarım, bu küçük deneyde bana eşlik etmenizi umuyorum. Huysuz komşumu Noel sevgisi, neşesi ve eğlencesiyle öldürmeye kesinlikle niyetliyim. Onun kimliğini doğal olarak gizli tutacağım ve ondan her zaman Ebenezer olarak söz edeceğim. Nereden başlayacağımı tam olarak bilmiyorum.   
Herhangi bir fikriniz ya da öneriniz olursa, aşağıda paylaşın, lütfen. Bu blogu Noel’e kadar her gün güncelleyeceğim. Umuyorum ki o güne kadar, bu Grinch’in kalbi birkaç beden büyür.  
Beklentilerim çok düşük.  
İyiliğin bir insanı değiştireceğine ikna olmuş değilim.  
Bunu birlikte göreceğiz.  
Yorumlarınızı ve görüşlerinizi bekliyorum…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaaam, ben geldimm. Bu kitabı bir ay içinde bitirmeye çalıştığım için hunharca yazıyorum ve herhangi bir yanlışım varsa şimdiden affola. Bu kitabı okuyan herkese küçük bir gülümseme vermek için yazıyorum. Yeni yıla girerken Umut’un bir kitabı vardı çok da güzel bir Noel hikayesiydi dersiniz umarım. Yorum ve oylarınızı eksik etmeyin lütfen, sizi seviyorum. Bir sonraki bölümde görüşmek üzere…


	3. Noel'e On Bir Gün Kala

Baekhyun ertesi sabah ilk iş bloğunu kontrol etti ve elli görüntülenme, on paylaşım aldığını görünce gülümsedi. Üstüne üstlük üç de yorum almıştı.  
Kaihuncuk: İyi şanslar. İlginç bir şeye benziyor.  
İlk yorum, düzenli bir şekilde blogunu okuyan ve çabalarını takdir eden bir üniversite arkadaşından gelmişti.   
İkinci yorumsa yeni bir okurdandı.  
Moonlayda: Noel sırasında verebileceğiniz en güzel hediye NOEL NEŞESİDİR. Blogunuz beni heyecanlandırdı. İyi şanslar.  
Son yorum da tanıdık olmayan bir isimdendi. Baekhyun’un görebildiği kadarıyla, en az iki yeni okuru vardı.  
Heythereblg: Vaktini boşa harcama… Ebenezer’sen hep Ebenezer kalırsın.  
Baekhyun ilk iyilik deneyinde ne yapmak istediğini çok iyi biliyordu. Bu fikri uyuyakalmadan önce edinmişti. Duş aldı, üstünü giydi ve hem kendinin hem de Chanyeol’un gazetelerini aldı.  
Asansörle kendi katına tekrar çıktı ve Chanyeol’un kapısını tıklattı. Kapının öteki tarafından gür bir havlama sesi geldi; bunu birkaç saniye sonra Chanyeol’un çıkardığı boğuk ses takip etti: “Kim o?”  
“Komşun,” diye yanıt verdi Baekhyun hevesle ve ardından, James Bond repliğinin kötü bir taklidini yaptı: “Byun. Byun Baekhyun.”  
Sessizliği şu karşılık takip etti: “Ne istiyorsun?”  
“Hediyeler getirdim.”  
“Meşgulüm.”  
“Sorun değil. Kapına bırakırım.”  
“Ne bırakıyorsun kapıma?”  
“Görürsün. Sürpriz sevmez misin?” diye seslendi Baekhyun.  
Kapı savrularak açıldı ve yüzü köpük kaplı Chanyeol, elinde tıraş bıçağıyla Baekhyun’un önünde durdu. Bacağı, Schroeder’in koridora çıkmasını engelliyordu. İrlanda av köpeğinin kuyruğu titredi. Sahibi pek dost canlısı olmayabilirdi ama Schroeder öyleydi. Chanyeol gözlerini kıstı. “Ben sürpriz sevmem.”  
“Gazeten de burada.”  
Chanyeol homurdandı, gazeteyi Baekhyun’un elinden aldı ve kapının yanındaki masanın üstüne fırlattı.  
“Rica ederim,” dedi Baekhyun bu minnetsizlik karşısında imalı bir vurguyla.  
Arkasını dönerken, Chanyeol’un homurdandığını duyduğundan emin gibiydi ve onun sinirine dokunduğunu bile bile, “İyi sabahlar,” diye ekledi.  
“Neyse.”  
Baekhyun sırıttı. “Bu kelimeyi çok söylüyorsun.”  
“Müsaade eder misin? Tıraşımı bitirmek istiyorum.”  
“Tabii.” Baekhyun sesini dostane ve yumuşak tutmak için elinden geleni yaptı. Her şey o kadar iyi gidiyordu ki Baekhyun zor dayanıyordu. Kyungsoo haklı çıkmıştı. İyilik, Chanyeol’a zulüm olacaktı ve açıkçası Baekhyun da ona kendi çektiğine benzer bir sıkıntı vermeyi çok istiyordu.  
Aklında bir oyun planı oluşturan Baekhyun, kendi dairesine döndü, Chanyeol işe giderken kapısını açana kadar bekledi ve tam o anda, bunu tamamen tesadüf gibi göstererek dairesinden çıkıp asansörde Chanyeol’a yetişti.  
“Ah, yine karşılaştık!” dedi, sesinde abartılı bir neşeyle.  
Chanyeol önce kısık gözlerle onu süzdü, sonra bakışlarını öteye dikti.  
Baekhyun onun sabah gazetesini koltuk altına sıkıştırdığını görünce gülümsedi. O an, çenesinin altına bir mendil parçası yapıştırdığını fark etti. Tıraş olurken orayı kesmişti belli ki. Baekhyun’un gözleri büyüdü. “Umarım orayı benim yüzümden kesmemişsindir.”  
“Hayır.” Chanyeol lobi katının düğmesine ikinci kez bastı, sanki asansörü hızlandırabilecekmiş gibi.  
“Böyle küçük kesikler çok sinir bozuyor.”  
“Gıcık komşular da öyle.”  
Baekhyun gülümsedi. İşte bu iyiydi. “Gıcıklık etmek istememiştim. Gazetemi almaya çıktım, seninkini de alayım dedim. Benim için hiç sorun değil, mutlu da olurum. Bundan sonra kapının önüne bırakıp hafifçe kapını tıklatacağım.”  
“Yapma.”  
“Tıklatmayayım mı?”  
“Alma gazetemi.”  
“Ama neden? Kendiminkini alıyorum. Hiç sorun değil.”  
“Alma diyorsam alma.”  
“Peki, öyle istiyorsan.”  
Asansör lobiye gelip kapısı açılır açılmaz Chanyeol kabini hışımla terk etti. Hızla uzaklaşan adamın arkasından bakan, peşinden kovalayan var zannedebilirdi.  
“Günün güzel geçsin,” diye seslendi Baekhyun ona el sallayıp. Chanyeol görüş açısından çıkar çıkmaz, öyle bir kahkahaya boğuldu ki neredeyse iki büklüm olacaktı. Chanyeol ondan yeterince hızlı kaçamamıştı. İşler Baekhyun’un umduğundan daha iyi gidiyordu.  
Amacına doğru ilerlediğini düşünen Baekhyun, Starbucks’a uğradı ve bir latte istedi. Şans da onun yanındaydı; Chanyeol’un da sırada, üç kişi önünde olduğunu gördü.   
Dayanamadı ve hem onun hem de içerideki diğer insanların duyabileceği şekilde seslendi. “Aa, Chanyeol, sen de mi buradan kahve alıyorsun? İstersen bir sabah gelip senin için ben alabilirim.”  
Chanyeol omzunun üzerinden ona baktı; Baekhyun bir homurdanma duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi.  
Baekhyun’un en sevdiği barista olan Minseok gözlerini kaldırdı ve ona el salladı. “Günaydın, Baekhyun.”  
Baekhyun elini kaldırdı ve parmaklarını sırayla oynatarak ona selam verdi. “Günaydın. Bu benim komşum. Onun kahvesini ben almak istiyorum.”  
Chanyeol’un dikkatini daha önce çekmemiş olsa bile, artık çekmişti. Chanyeol o kadar hızlı döndü ki arkasındaki adamı neredeyse devirecekti. Bakışları doğrudan Baekhyun’a yöneldi. “Kendi kahvemi kendim alırım ben.”  
“Ama dün geceki Noel müziği yüzünden senden böyle özür dilemek istiyorum.”  
Minseok bir ona bir Chanyeol’a baktı, sonra Chanyeol’a kahvesini uzattı.  
“Ben ödeyeceğim,” diye diretti Chanyeol ve banknotu tezgaha yapıştırdı.  
“Peki, madem ısrar ediyorsun. Dün geceki neşeli Noel müziğimle huzurunu kaçırdığım için özür dilerim.” Yalanın kuyruklusu.  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un yanından geçti ve bir saniye sonra kapının dışına çıktı.  
Baekhyun, Minseok’un ona söyleyebileceği bir şeyler olduğunu düşünerek, sıra ona gelir gelmez tezgaha eğildi. “Bu adam buraya sık geliyor mu?”  
“Neredeyse her sabah. Her zaman aynı şeyi sipariş eder. Pek konuşmaz.”  
“Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.” Baekhyun’u şaşırtan bilgiler değildi bunlar. “Onun hakkında başka bir şey biliyor musun?”  
“Maalesef,” dedi Minseok. “Benimle ya da etraftakilerle konuşmaz o kadar.”  
Baekhyun da böyle düşünmüştü. Siparişini verdi, sonra da Chanyeol’un ertesi sabahki kahvesi için bir hediye kartı alarak ona ısmarlamış oldu.  
“Benden olduğunu söylersin,” dedi, heyecandan neredeyse sarhoş halde.”  
Minseok da onun komplosuna seve seve katıldı. “Kahvesini senden istemediği konusunda gayet netti.”  
“Biliyorum. Pek dost canlısı biri değildir de.”  
“Fark ettim,” dedi Minseok, siparişini Baekhyun’un karton bardağına yazarken. “Sabah yine ben dururum kasada. Hediye kartını saklarım, o gelince hallederim.”  
“Harika, sağ ol Minseok.”  
“Nasıl bir tepki verecek acaba…” Baristanın gözleri büyüdü.   
Baekhyun’un aklında da tam olarak bu vardı. “Keşke burada olup görebilsem.”  
Kahvesini alır almaz otobüse yetişmek için durağa koştu. Son binen de o oldu.

…

Bu adam, Chanyeol’u deli ediyordu. Üstelik Chanyeol’un o ‘baldan tatlı’ gülümsemeye kandığı da yoktu. Hiç kimse sabah sabah o kadar neşeli olamazdı. Bunu yalnızca Chanyeol’dan bir tepki almak için yapıyor olmalıydı.  
Adam sevimli olabilirdi – hatta sevimliden de ötesiydi – ama Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un ona işkence etmek için oynadığı oyuna asla katılmayacaktı.  
Elindeki en iyi seçenek onu görmezden gelmekti ve niyeti de tam olarak buydu. Hızlı adımlarla sokakta ilerledi ve Harvard Sigorta Şirketi’ne girdi. Oturduğu daireyi, iş yerine yakınlığı nedeniyle özellikle seçmişti. Bu ona öğle yemeğinde eve dönüp Schroeder’i yürüyüşe çıkarma şansı veriyordu. Köpeğinin günün büyük bir bölümünde eve hapsettiği için rahatsızdı. Neyse ki köpek zaten yaşlanmıştı, zamanının çoğunu uyuyarak geçiriyordu.  
Büyükbabası destekli yaşam tesisine yerleştiğinde , yanına yalnızca on kilo ve altında bir köpek getirmesine izin verileceği söylenmişti. Schroeder ise otuz kilo civarındaydı. Büyükbabası, Schroeder’den ayrılmayı reddetmişti, ta ki Chanyeol ona bir ev bulana kadar.  
Chanyeol’un aklı büyükbabasına gitti. Onu yetiştiren bu ihtiyarı çok seviyordu. Artık seksen yaşına gelmişti ve sağlığı kötüleşmeye başlamıştı. Ama hakkını teslim etmek de lazımdı; büyükbabası yeni ve küçük konutuna iyi uyum sağlamıştı. Chanyeol’un aksine, büyükbabası kolay arkadaş edinirdi.  
Chanyeol çocukluğunda bile kendi halinde, sessiz, gergin biri olmuştu. Sigorta uzmanı olmak ona çok uygundu. Sayılar ona mantıklı geliyordu, insanların aksine. Herhangi birinin ona yaklaşmasına nadiren izin veriyordu ve bunun mantıklı bir nedeni vardı. Çünkü her seferinde bundan pişman oluyordu sanki. Tek yapması gereken Jongdae’nin ona nasıl ihanet ettiğini hatırlamaktı. Ama oraya girmeyecekti.  
“Günaydın, Bay Park,” diye karşıladı onu giriş masasındaki görevli, her gün yaptığı gibi. Chanyeol onun tezgaha minik bir Noel ağacı koyduğunu gördü.  
Başıyla selam verip, “Günaydın,” dedikten sonra yürümeye devam etti.  
Girişteki kadının adını hayatta hatırlayamazdı. Böyle olması hoşuna da gidiyordu. Chanyeol’un hayatı düzenli ve planlıydı; o fıkır fıkır, asap bozucu komşusunun buna zarar vermesine asla izin vermeyecekti. Ofisine girdikten sonra bir an duraksadı, sonra kapısını kapadı. Eğer komşusunu görmezden gelmeyi tercih ettiyse, o zaman neden onu düşünerek vakit harcıyordu ki? Bu güzel bir soruydu ve Chanyeol yanıtını bulmak konusunda gönülsüzdü.

…

Mağazaya geldiğinde, Baekhyun geçirdiği günden memnundu ve bunun Chanyeol ile yaptığı deneyden kaynaklandığını düşünüyordu. Alışverişçiler her zamanki kadar coşkulu ve sabırsız değillerdi. Herkese mutlu Noeller dileyen Baekhyun, o zamana kadarki en iyi satışını yaptı. İşten çıktıktan sonra, tatil programları hazırlığında gençlerle çalışan arkadaşı Sehun’a yardım etmek için Gençler Kulübü’ne gitti. Çocuklar harikaydılar; Baekhyun onlarla vakit geçirmekten çok keyif aldı. Kulüpten çıktığında, koro çalışması için kiliseye zar zor yetişti.   
Koro, genellikle yok sayılan ve unutulan kişilere biraz Noel neşesi vermekten mutluluk duyuyordu. Önceki hafta gönüllü olarak bir aşevinde çalışmışlardı. Bu hafta da şehirdeki destekli yaşan tesisinde görev alacaklardı. Baekhyun kiliseden çıkıp apartmana geldiğinde saat sekiz buçuktu ve çok yorgundu.  
Koridordaki posta kutusunda duraksadı, faturalarını topladı ve o sırada yanına birinin geldiğini fark etti. Bu, Chanyeol’du. Spor salonundan geliyor olmalıydı, çünkü üstünde Adidas marka spor kıyafetler vardı, boynuna da beyaz bir havlu asmıştı. Baekhyun daha önce Chanyeol’un böyle bir yanı olduğunu fark etmemişti. Hoş bir sürprizdi ama olmasa daha iyiydi.  
Onu görmezden gelen Chanyeol, kendi posta kutusuna baktı ve bir şey olmadığını görüp kapağı kapadı. Sonra duraksadı, sanki Baekhyun’un bir yorum yapmasını bekliyormuş gibi ona baktı.  
O kadar bitkin olmasaydı, Baekhyun gerçekten de bir şeyler söylerdi. Sekiz saat boyunca ayakta durmuş, piyona başında da iki saat geçirmişti. Kurnaz ve neşeli olabilecek enerjisi kalmamıştı.  
Birlikte sessizce asansöre girdiler. Chanyeol mümkün olduğunca bir yana yaklaştı; Baekhyun da aynı şekilde öteki yanda durdu, Chanyeol’un ona sanki her an bir şey duymayı beklermiş gibi baktığının ve onun sessizliği karşısında şaşırdığının farkındaydı. Üçüncü kata ulaştıklarında ikisi de kendi kapılarına gittiler.  
Baekhyun kendi dairesine girdi ama Chanyeol’un ona gözlerini diktiğini hissedince duraksadı. Omzunun üstünden baktığında, komşusunun ona çatık kaşlarla baktığını fark etti.  
Chanyeol neredeyse onun hiç konuşmamasından rahatsız olmuşa benziyordu. Baekhyun gülümsemeyi başardı. “İyi akşamlar, Chanyeol,” dedi.  
“Sen iyi misin? Pek iyi görünmüyorsun,” dedi Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u şaşırtarak.  
Baekhyun yine zorla gülümsedi. “Uzun bir gün oldu.”  
Chanyeol hafifçe gülümsedi ve dairesine girip gözden kayboldu. Kısa ve zararsız yorumun Baekhyun’u bu kadar heyecanlandırması çok aptalcaydı. Baekhyun bunun bir ilerleme olup olmadığını bile anlayamıyordu. Umut vericiydi gerçi.   
Kucağında dizüstü bilgisayarıyla kanepesine geçen Baekhyun, blogunu açtığında yüzün üstünde tıklanma aldığını gördü; yorumlar da on ikiyi bulmuştu. Vay canına! Yorumları okudu ve notlar aldı. Sunulan bazı fikirler harikaydı.  
Bbyminbear: Düşünüş şekline bayıldım. Ebenezer’i iyilikle öldürmek mükemmel olur, katılıyorum. Ona neşeyle ve iyi niyetle acı çektir.

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
15 ARALIK  
POSTA KUTUSUNDA KARŞILAŞMA

Onu iyilikle öldürme operasyonu devam ediyor…  
Ona neşeli sohbetimle işkence ettim. Bu sabah beni gördüğünde dişlerini gıcırdattığından neredeyse eminim.   
İkinci Aşama: Ona gazetesini götürdüm ve yarınki kahvesini bir hediye kartıyla peşinen ben ödedim. Buna ne tepki verecek acaba?  
Bu akşam tuhaf bir gelişme oldu. Lobide posta kutusuna bakarken onunla karşılaştım; tamamen tesadüftü. Önceki tecrübelerim, onun beni görmezden gelmek için elinden geleni yapacağını söylüyordu. Herhalde onun en sevdiği insan olmadığını söylememe gerek yoktur, gerçi herhangi birini sevdiğinden de şüpheliyim ya… Benim gösterdiğim ilgiyle kafasının çok karıştığından eminim.   
Bana verdiği kaba yanıtları, soğukluğunu da yok sayar gibi yapıyorum. Hakkımda ne düşünmesi gerektiğini kestiremiyor, eminim.  
Ben de bu yüzden ona bu akşam aynı soğukluğu tattırdım, sırf tedirgin etmek için. Tabii başka bir şey yapamayacak kadar yorgun olduğum için de. Sonra – burası bana ilginç geldi – kapımın kilidini açarken, onun bakışlarını üzerimde hissettim; neredeyse benim konuşmamı bekliyor gibiydi. Ben de ona döndüğümde, gözlerinde sanki benim her zamanki neşem yerinde olmadığı için üzülüyormuş gibi bir ifade gördüm.  
Acaba onu etkiliyor muyum? Bu gerçekten mümkün olabilir mi? Bu kadar çabuk? Daha iki gün oldu!  
Şimdilik benden bu kadar yorumlarınıza minnettarım. Ayrıca, “Fıstık ezmeli kurabiyelerle onun ağzını tatlandır. Benim kocamda hiç şaşmaz,” yazan Cielouno, sanırım bir şey yakalamış olabilirsin…

…

Bunu itiraf etmekten nefret ediyordu ama sinir bozucu komşusu, Chanyeol’un içine işlemeye başlamıştı. Karanlıkta, Schroeder’in bir kenarda tuvaletini bitirmesini beklerken, kafası Baekhyun ile doluydu. Onunla ilgili tüm düşüncelerini zihninden çıkarmakta kararlı olmasına rağmen, bunu nasıl yapabileceğini hiç bilmiyordu. Önceki gece tesadüfen karşılaşmalarından beri Baekhyun hep aklındaydı.  
Onu posta kutusuna bakarken gördüğünde, Baekhyun’un işten henüz döndüğünü düşünmüştü. Adam uzun bir gün geçirmiş olmalıydı. Chanyeol’u görür görmez, her zamanki neşesiyle çene çalmaya başlamaması, onun ne kadar yorgun olduğunu açıkça gösteriyordu. Bunun kötü bir tarafı da yoktu; Chanyeol durumdan memnun kalmıştı. Diğer karşılaşmalarında, kasıtlı olsun tesadüfen olsun, Baekhyun kafesinin kapısı açılmış kuşlar gibi cıvıldamıştı.  
Chanyeol bu konuda bir yorum yapmak istememişti, konuştuğu için pişmandı. Asansörün huzuru ve sessizliği çok hoşuna gitmişti. Sonra Baekhyun’un dairesine ne kadar yavaşça gittiğini görmüştü. Bir şey söyleme kararını, Baekhyun ona omzunun üstünden öyle baktığında almıştı. Chanyeol kendine hakim olamamıştı.  
Baekhyun’un o çekik, sevimli, umut dolu gözleri, sanki tek ihtiyacı Chanyeol’un ağzından çıkacak nazik sözcüklermiş gibi bakıyordu o an. Chanyeol da tüm ahmaklığıyla kendisini koyvermiş ama anında pişman olmuştu. Bu kısa konuşmanın ileride yapılacak daha uzun konuşmaların ilk adımı olduğu belliydi ve Chanyeol iyi bir komşu ya da başka bir şey olmakla ilgilenmiyordu. Baekhyun’un koridorun karşı tarafında kalması lazımdı; Chanyeol da aynısını seve seve yapacaktı.  
Chanyeol, durumu yanlış anlaması sonucu geceyi uykusuz geçirdi. Bay Sevgi Pıtırcığı’na tüm o tatlılığı hayatına sokması için gereken tüm cesareti verdiğinden emindi. Ama buna asla izin vermeyecekti.  
Schroeder kısaca havladı ve Chanyeol onun tekrar apartman sıcaklığına dönmek için çok hevesli olduğunu fark etti.  
“Kusura bakma, dostum,” diye mırıldandı Chanyeol. “İşini bitir bak, çünkü öğlen eve gelmeyeceğim. Bugün büyükbabamın doğum günü ve ona hediye almam lazım. Kazak düşünüyorum. Aklına gelen daha iyi bir şey var mı?”  
Schroeder boş gözlerini ona dikti.   
“Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm. Kazakla idare edecek artık.”  
Birlikte apartmana döndüler. Chanyeol sabah işlerini çabuk hallederse, asansöre Baekhyun’la birlikte binmemeyi başarabilirdi.

…

Baekyun, Chanyeol’un muhtemelen onunla asansörde karşılaşmak istemeyeceğinden şüpheleniyordu. Ama Chanyeol ile aynı anda koridora çıkıp bu karşılaşmayı sağlamak konusunda da bir o kadar kararlıydı.  
Koridorun karşısında hareketlilik sesi geldiğinde hazır bekliyordu. Sahne onundu. Asansöre gelene kadar yavaş yavaş ilerdi ve Chanyeol’un yanında durdu.  
Baekhyun’u gördüğünde, Chanyeol’un omuzları çaresizlikle düştü. Baekhyun ise karşılık olarak içtenlikle gülümsedi. “Aa, yine karşılaştık,” dedi, ona neşeyle gülümseyerek. “Her sabah aynı saatte çıkıyoruz demek ki.”  
“Fark ettim ve bunun tesadüf olduğunu sanmıyorum.”   
Önceki sabahki tıraş kesiğinin üstü kabuk bağlamıştı.   
“Bu sabah gazeteni almadım, istediğin gibi.”  
Chanyeol bakışları tepede, kat numaralarında tuttu.  
“Bir gün daha soğuk ve yağmurluymuş galiba. Sen sever misin yağmuru?”  
“Pek değil.”  
“Ben de.”  
“Sabahları hep bu kadar neşeli misindir?” diye sordu Chanyeol.  
“Hep neşeliyimdir.”  
“Derecesini biraz düşürmen mümkün müdür?”  
Baekhyun’un yüzündeki gülüş kayboldu. “Deneyebilirim.”  
“Sevinirim.”  
Asansör ikinci katta durdu ve Baekhyun’un tanımadığı yaşlı bir adam kabine girdi.  
“Günaydın,” dedi Baekhyun ona.  
“Günaydın,” dedi yaşlı adam ve ona başıyla selam verdi.  
Baekhyun gözlerini Chanyeol’a çevirdi. “Demek her sabah Starbucks’a gidiyorsun.”  
Chanyeol gözlerini kıstı. “Sen nereden biliyorsun?”  
“Minseok söyledi.”  
“Minseok kim?”  
“Barista.”  
Chanyeol’un Minseok’u tanımayışı, hizmet sektöründekilere hiç dikkat etmediğini gösteriyordu.  
“Her gün Starbuks’a gitmeye bütçem yetmiyor,” diye devam etti Baekhyun, “ama haftada bir-iki kez kendimi şımartabiliyorum işte. Naneli mocha denedin mi? Mevsimine özel kahvelerden biri. En iyisi.”  
“Yine çenen düştü.”  
“Affedersin. Dikkat etmeye çalışacağım,” dedi Baekhyun ve ağzının fermuarını kapatır gibi yaptı.  
Asansör kapısı açıldı ve Baekhyun’dan uzaklaşmak için can atan Chanyeol, bir kez daha büyük bir telaşla fırlayıp gitti.  
“Günün güzel geçsin,” diye seslendi Baekhyun onun arkasından ve Chanyeol arkaya bakmamasına rağmen ona hafifçe el salladı. Bir kez daha, adam gözden kaybolur kaybolmaz kahkahasını zor zaptetti.   
Bu deneyden bu kadar zevk almalı mıydı, bilmiyordu ama düşündüğünden çok daha fazla eğlendiği kesindi. Aşağı birkaç dakika erken indiği için, ön kapı görevlisi ile sohbet etti, lobideki Noel süsleri için onu övdü, sonra da otobüs durağına yürüdü.  
Minseok onun dışarıda beklediğini görmüş olmalıydı, çünkü birkaç dakika sonra, suratında büyük bir sırıtışla dükkandan çıktı. Zaten Chanyeol’un kahve jestine ne tepki verdiğini merak eden Baekhyun, onu görünce heyecanlandı.  
“Ee,” dedi Baekhyun, Minseok daha yanına gelemeden. “Neler oldu?”  
Minseok hediye kartını Baekhyun’a geri uzattı. “Reddetti.”  
“E tabii.” Baekhyun şaşırmadıysa da üzüldü.  
Minseok, sanki az sonra söyleyeceği şeyden pişman olabilirmiş gibi, tuhaf gözlerle ona baktı. “Sen bu adamla ilgileniyor musun? Yani… ondan hoşlanıyor musun?”  
Baekhyun’un yüzünde dehşet dolu bir ifade oluştu. “Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?”  
“Eh, göze öyle göründüğü kesin. Eğer öyleyse, sana tavsiyem hiç kendini yormaman. Adam kasıntının teki.”   
“Yalnızca Noel neşesini etrafıma yaymaya çalışıyorum,” diye açıkladı Baekhyun, blogunda yaptığı şeyi açıklamaya niyeti yoktu.  
“Bence Noel senin bu komşunun umurunda değil.”  
Baekhyun da öyle düşünüyordu. Onun bu özel günü ciddiye alacağını hiç sanmıyordu ve bu çok üzücüydü. Kim Noel’i sevmezdi ki? Baekhyun’un sen sevdiği Noel şarkılarından biri gibi, yılın en güzel zamanı buydu.  
“Ben içeri döneyim artık,” dedi Minseok. “Moladaydım da.”  
“Tekrar sağ ol yardımın için.”  
“Ne demek; keşke işe yarasaydı.”   
“Keşke.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un hediyeyi kabul etmesini beklememişti ama bir parçası bunu ummuştu. Adamın ikinci bir deri olarak kullandığı duygusal zırhı Baekhyun’un biraz deldiğini gösterirdi bu. Her şeye rağmen, Baekhyun onun nezakete karşı bağışıklığı olmadığını düşünmek istiyordu.  
Minseok geri dönmeye yeltendi, sonra Baekhyun’a yöneldi. “Seni sordu.”  
“Chanyeol mu?” Baekhyun otobüsünün yaklaştığını gördü ve sızlandı. “Ne sordu?”  
“Ama şimdi içeri girmem lazım, senin de otobüsün gelmiş sanırım. Sonra konuşuruz.”  
“Konuşuruz,” dedi Baekhyun hayal kırıklığı içinde. Chanyeol’un ne sorduğunu öğrenmek çok iyi olurdu.

…

Baekhyun işe gelir gelmez telefonu çaldı. Arayanın Kyungsoo olduğunu görünce açmaya karar verdi. Mesaisinin başlamasına hala beş dakika vardı.   
“Selam,” dedi Baekhyun, “n’aber?”  
“Asıl senden n’aber!” dedi Kyungsoo heyecanla.  
“Nasıl yani?”  
“Son gönderin iki yüz kez görüntülenmiş.”  
“Öyle mi?” Baekhyun adeta içinde dans etti. “Ciddi misin?” Gönderiyi paylaşalı henüz birkaç saat olmuştu. Bu bir ilkti.  
“Diyorum sana, bu blog işi tutuyor,” diye devam etti Kyungsoo. “O yarışmayı kesin kazanırsın. İşi kaptın diyebiliriz artık.”  
“Üstelik her şey senin fikrindi.”  
“Adamı öldürüyorsun, Baekhyun.”  
Bunu duymak Baekhyun’un hoşuna gitti. Chanyeol’un reddettiği hediye kartından ve sonra Minseok’a onu soruşundan bahsetti.  
“Minseok’u bir daha ne zaman göreceksin?” diye sordu Kyungsoo hemen.  
“Bilmem… Yarın sabah uğrarım herhalde.”  
“Uğra. Chanyeol’un ne sorduğunu öğrenmen gerek.”  
Baekhyun duraksadığında, Kyungsoo onun zihninin fırıl fırıl döndüğünü neredeyse işitebiliyordu.  
“Bence senden hoşlanıyor.”  
“Mümkün değil,” diye çıkıştı Baekhyun hemen. “Bir kere, beni bir rahatsızlık olarak görüyor. Beni her gördüğünde ifrit olduğundan eminim.”  
“Bence sana ilgi duyduğu çok belli. Minseok’tan ne öğrenebilirsen öğren.”  
Baekhyun bunun o kadar da iyi bir fikir olduğundan emin değildi. Minseok ona doğrudan Chanyeol’dan hoşlanıp hoşlanmadığını sormuştu öncelikle. Baekhyun’un bu yola girmeye hiç niyeti yoktu.  
Ama büyüleyici bulduğu bir şey varsa, o da bu deneyin yalnızca birkaç gündür sürmesine rağmen Chanyeol’un üstünde bir etki yaratmasıydı.  
Kyungsoo ile konuşması bittikten sonra, Baekhyun mağaza alanına girdi. Tatil alışverişçileri kapıların dışında bekliyorlardı. Kapılar açılır açılmaz, son indirimlerden faydalanmak için içeri hücum ettiler.  
Aslında sadece erkek giyim reyonuna bakmasına rağmen, Baekhyun kendi müşterilerinin yüzde yetmiş beşinin kadın olduğunu fark etti. Çoğu, hayatlarındaki erkeklere hediye bakıyorlardı. Baekhyun’un işiyle alakalı en çok zevk aldığı şeylerden biri de insanların sevdiklerine en çok uyan şeyi bulmalarına yardım etmekti.  
Sabah hızla geçti ve Baekhyun öğle molasına çıktı. Mola odasında otururken blogundaki yorumları gözden geçirdi. Bazıları tıpkı Chanyeol gibi komşuları olduğuna ve onlar üzerinde kendi deneylerini yaptıklarına yemin ediyorlardı.   
Blogunun yalnızca iki günde çektiği ilgi, Baekhyun’a cesaret verdi. Bu fikri verdiği için Kyungsoo’ya çok şey borçluydu.  
Doraenmonizm: Çene çalmaya devam! #NoelÇenesi. Belki de yarın Noel Baba’nın cini kostümünü giyerek işi ilerletebilirsin.  
Baekhyun gülmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Böyle bir şey yapsa Chanyeol’un yüzünün alacağı hal gözünün önündeydi adeta.  
Bbyminbear da yeni bir yorumla dönmüştü.  
Ona kahve almana bayıldım. Bence kesin drip içiyordur, elbette şeker de kullanmıyordur. Noel ilahilerini de mi sevmiyor? Kim sevmez ki o ilahileri? O adamı tatlandırmak lazım. Şekerleme de ısmarlayabilirsin.  
Baekhyun bunları okuduktan sonra öğle yemeğinden döndü ve reyonların fena halde dağıldığını gördü. Diğer satış elemanlarının meşgul olduklarını görünce, Baekhyun bu fırsattan yararlanıp, Noel indirimine giren dağınık kazakları düzeltmeye başladı.  
“Affedersiniz, siz burada mı çalışıyorsunuz?”  
Bu ses fazla tanıdıktı. Bu… olamazdı. Asla. Baekhyun yavaşça arkasını döndü ve kendine hakim olamayarak kocam gülümsedi. Nasıl bu kadar şanslı olabiliyordu?  
Chanyeol, Noel alışverişine mi çıkmıştı? Gözleriyle görmese inanmazdı.  
“Evet,” dedi Baekhyun ve otuz iki diş gülümsedi.  
Karşısındakinin Baekhyun olduğunu görünce Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman açıldı. Yüzünden bir sürü duygu geçti ve Baekhyun, yarım saniyeliğine de olsa, onun gitmek için bir bahane uyduracağını düşündü.  
“Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?” diye sordu.  
Chanyeol ona dik dik bakmaya devam etti. “Şaka mı bu şimdi?”  
“Nasıl yani?” diye sordu Baekhyun masum masum, ellerini önünde birleştirerek.  
Chanyeol, sanki bir cevabı yokmuş ya da konuşmak istemiyormuş gibi, başını iki yana salladı.  
“Ben bu mağazada çalışıyorum ve sana yardımcı olabilirsem çok sevinirim, Chanyeol.”  
Kaderine razı olarak kafa sallayan Chanyeol, sanki celladına teslim oluyordu. “Ben bir erkek kazağı istiyorum.”  
“Kafanda bir fiyat aralığı var mı?”  
“Pek yok. Rahat bir şey olsun, sıcak tutsun istiyorum. Başka bir kriterim yok.”  
“Peki, özel bir renk istiyor musun?”  
“Mavi.”  
“Beden?”  
“M.”  
Baekhyun bunu özellikle sormuştu, çünkü Chanyeol’un geniş omuzlarının farkındaydı. Adam iri yarıydı, kaslıydı. Vücudu Baekhyun’un daha önce de dikkatini çekmişti ama şimdi daha da iyi görüyordu. İnsanlar ve ilişkilerden uzak durarak kendine çok yazık ediyordu. Bir kişilik nakliyle yalnızca göze hitap etmekten ötesine geçebilirdi. Bir gülümseme ile kıymetini iyice arttırabilirdi. “Senin için mi başkası için mi?”  
“Neden sordun?” diye sordu Chanyeol, sanki Baekhyun bir satış sorumlusu olarak haddini aşmış gibi.  
Baekhyun buna kolayca alınabilirdi ama alınmadı. “Çünkü,” diye cevap verdi sakin sakin, “eğer kazağı kendine alıyorsan bir beden büyüğünü tavsiye edecektim. Omuzların geniş. Çalışmışsın belli ki.”  
Chanyeol bu iltifattan memnun olmuşsa da belli etmedi, zaten Baekhyun da hoşuna gideceğini düşünmemişti.  
“Yağcılık mı yapıyorsun, Baekhyun?”   
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un onun adını bildiğinden bile emin değildi. Onun ağzından duymak güzel bir sürprizdi. “İltifattı.”  
Chanyeol hislerini hiçbir şekilde belli etmiyordu. Bunun yerine, Baekhyun’un sorusunu yanıtladı. “Kazak benim için değil.”  
Bakehyun onu az önce üzerindekileri düzelttiği masaya yöneltti. “Bunları kaliteli kazaklar ve indirimdeler. Daha kaliteli seçeneklerimiz de var, eğer kaşmir istersen.”  
“Bunlar olur,” dedi Chanyeol, sonra da acı çekiyormuş gibi bir yüzle ekledi: “Yardımın için sağ ol.”  
Baekhyun’u yanından gönderdikten sonra, Chanyeol kazakları inceledi. Baekhyun da başka bir müşteriyle ilgilendi. Baekhyun’un bir gözü onun üzerindeyken, Chanyeol kazakları biraz daha inceledi, sonunda bir tanesini beğendi. Müşteriyle işi bittiğinde Baekhyun ancak hatırlayabildi: Chanyeol ona teşekkür etmişti. Kelimeler ağzından çıkarken adamın canı yanmıştı sanki. Ama Baekhyun’un ondan duyduğu her türlü minnet sözcüğü, olumlu bir gelişmeydi. Chanyeol daha önce ona hiç teşekkür etmemişti. Hatta, önceki gün Baekhyun ona gazetesini götürdüğünde, bunu yapması gerektiğini Chanyeol’a hatırlatması gerekmişti.  
Küçük de olsa bu bir zaferdi ve Baekhyun da tadını çıkaracaktı.  
Chanyeol birkaç dakika sonra kasaya geldiğinde Baekhyun da tesadüfen oradaydı. Karşısındakinin Baekhyun olduğunu fark ettiğinde Chanyeol’un yüzünde beliren ifade, Baekhyun’u istemsizce gülümsetti.  
“İstediğini buldun herhalde,” dedi Baekhyun. “Güzel bir tercih.”  
“Sağ ol.” Chanyeol arka cebine uzanıp cüzdanını çıkardı, nakit ödedi.  
“Hediye kartı ister misin?” diye sordu Baekhyun, işi gereği.  
“Hayır.”  
“Hediye paketi?”  
“Hayır.” Chanyeol bileğindeki saate baktı, zamanı sınırlıymış gibi.  
Baekhyun poşeti ona uzattı. “Mutlu Noeller, Chanyeol.”  
Chanyeol da onun gözlerine baktı, “Fasa fiso,” diye mırıldandı.  
Baekhyun da kendini tutamayıp kahkahayı bastı. “Noel’i sevmiyor musun?”  
“Açıkçası iyi ya da kötü bir şey hissetmiyorum onun hakkında. Katlanılması gereken bir dönem.”  
Katlanmak? Noel? Baekhyun bakışlarını rahatsızlık verecek kadar uzun süre Chanyeol’un gözlerinde tuttu. “Galiba duyduğum en üzücü şeylerden birisiydi bu.”  
Chanyeol omuz silkti, sanki bunun pek önemi yokmuş gibi.  
“Noel’ini güzelleştirmek için bir şey yapabilir miyim?” diye sordu Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol kafasını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, teşekkürler.”  
“Bana ikinci kez teşekkür ediyorsun.”  
“Çetele mi tutuyorsun?”  
Baekhyun az önce aldığı tepkiyle karşılık verdi: omuz silkti. “Minnetini pek kolay göstermiyorsun.”  
“Düzeltmeye çalışacağım.”  
Adamın sesi duygusuzdu ama Baekhyun, onun gözlerindeki şakacı parıltıyı sezebiliyordu. Elini kalbinin üstüne koydu. “Park Chanyeol, sen mizahtan anlıyorsun. Çok şaşırtıcı!”  
İşte Chanyeol o an gülümsedi. Bu bir ilerlemeydi, gerçek bir ilerlemeydi. Chanyeol bunu kabul etse de etmese de.


	4. Noel'e On Gün Kala

Chanyeol, büyükbabasını ziyaretten döndüğünde hediyesinin beğenilmesinden dolayı mutluydu. Apartman asansöründen iner inmez, burnuna yemek kokusu geldi. Büyükannesine dair son anılarından birinde, yaşlı kadın ona parça çikolata kurabiye yapıyordu. Bu kokuyu ne zaman alsa bir kayıp hissi duyardı. O an, yetişkin haliyle bile, aklına bu gelince bir parça içi sızladı.  
Büyükannesinin ölümünün ardından hayatı tepetaklak olmuştu. Annesi zaten onu bebekliğinde aileyi terk etmişti. Babası onunla uğraşmamış ve bu olaydan hemen birkaç hafta sonra Chanyeol’u büyükannesi ile büyükbabasına bırakmıştı. Chanyeol annesi için ağladığını, büyükannesinin ona sarıldığını, onu kucağında salladığını hatırlıyordu. Ne zaman üzgün olsa ya da kötü bir gün geçirse, büyükannesi ona parça çikolatalı kurabiye yapardı.  
Lise birinci sınıfta bir kavgaya karışmış ve müdürün odasına gönderilmişti. Büyükbabası ona kızmış, nutuk çekmişti. İşleri bir nebze olsun düzeltmek için, büyükannesi ona en sevdiği kurabiyelerden pişirmişti ve kadının ölümünden beri, Chanyeol bir daha o tür kurabiyelere dokunmamıştı. Bu, onu seven tek kadına saygısını göstermek için yaptığı bir şeydi.  
Elbette, Chanyeol eve gireli daha yarım saat bile olmamıştı ki Baekhyun kapısında belirdi.  
Schroeder havladı, Chanyeol belki Baekhyun’un kendine has kapı tıklatışını duymamıştır diye. Chanyeol sesi gayet net duymuştu ve duymazdan gelmeyi her şeyden çok istiyordu.  
“Chanyeol,” diye seslendi Baekhyun, “evde olduğunu biliyorum.”  
İnsan cevap alamayınca durumu anlar, diye geçirdi Chanyeol içinden ama belli ki bu istek biraz aşırıydı.  
“Yine ne oldu?” diye sordu Chanyeol, kapıyı sertçe açarken sinirinin ne kadar bozulduğunu belli etmemeye çalışarak.  
Baekhyun onun kabalığı karşısında gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ne bekliyordu ki? Artık Chanyeol’un insanlardan hoşlanmadığını anlamış olması gerekirdi. Chanyeol ise bu çocukça davranıştan hemen pişman oldu ve omuzlarını gevşetti. Baekhyun, başındaki Noel Baba şapkası ve Noel desenli önlüğüyle çok tatlı görünüyordu.  
Chanyeol’un minnet dolu kısacık bakışı, Baekhyun’a elindeki parça çikolatalı kurabiye tabağını uzatması için gereken cesareti verdi. Tabağın üstü yeşil naylonla kaplıydı, tepede de minik, beyaz bir kurdele vardı. Chanyeol bu ikramı hemen kabul etmeyince, “Senin için yaptım,” dedi Baekhyun.  
“Sağ ol ama almayayım.”  
Anında Baekhyun’un gülümsemesi gözlerinden kayboldu. “Kurabiye sevmez misin?”  
“Hayır.”  
“Ya…” Baekhyun vazgeçmedi. “O zaman belki işyerine götürürsün.”  
Adamın gözleri ona yalvarsa da Chanyeol bu kez pes etmeyecekti. “Neden sen kendi işyerine götürmüyorsun?” diye karşılık verdi.  
Baekhyun uzun bir süre kapının eşiğinin öteki tarafında kalakaldı, kurabiyelerinin reddedildiğine inanamıyormuş gibiydi. “Yapabilirim hakikaten,” dedi isteksizce.  
“Güzel.” Konu halledildiği için Chanyeol kapıyı kapamaya hazırlandı.  
“Bunlar benim en güzel kurabiyelerimden,” dedi Baekhyun son anda, kapı kapanırken Chanyeol’u son kez görebilmek için kafasını yana eğerek.  
Chanyeol onu duymazdan geldi. Baekhyun hakkında kesin olan bir şey varsa o da ısrarcılığıydı. Onca yıldır parça çikolatalı kurabiye yemiyordu ama bu kez canı çekmişti. Ve bu his hiç hoşuna gitmedi. Hatta düpedüz sinirleri bozulmuştu.

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
16 ARALIK  
KURABİYE İSTEMEYEN ADAMLA TANIŞIN

Aklı başında bir adam, fırından yeni çıkmış bir tabak parça çikolatalı kurabiyeyi reddeder mi?  
Ebenezer reddetti.  
Doğru okudunuz. Ona kurabiye yaptım, üzerime çok tatlı bir Noel önlüğü giydim – ki onu da beğenmedi – kafamda da Noel Baba şapkam vardı. Uğraşsam daha tematik giyinemezdim.  
Belki de fazla zorluyorumdur.  
Ne zaman aşama kaydetsem umutlanıyorum, sonra da okyanus dalgalarıyla darmadağın olan kumdan kalelere dönüyorum.   
Anlayabileceğiniz üzere çok üzgünüm.  
Ama önce şuraya anlatmam lazımdı: Ben şu an büyük bir mağaza zincirinde çalışıyorum ve bugün kapımızdan içeri kim girdi, tahmin edin. Evet, Ebenezer. Söylemeye gerek yok gerçi ama tezgahtar olarak karşısında beni görünce hiç mutlu görünmedi. Ancak ona yardım teklif edince, bana gerçekten de teşekkür etti.  
Hah, bir önemli gelişme daha oldu: Bu sabah, ben otobüs durağında beklerken, Ebenezer’in baristaya beni sorduğunu öğrendim. Tekrar ediyorum, Ebenezer beni sormuş!  
Şöyle bir şey var ama bunu itiraf etmeli miyim bilmiyorum ama… Adam ilgimi çekmeye başladı. Yani, yanlış anlamayın, onunla duygusal bir yakınlık kurmak istediğimden falan değil tabii; yalnızca insani açıdan. Evet, ben bu blogu açarken adam beni sinir ediyordu. Onun sanını sıkmak için can atıyordum gerçekten de. Bu da benim nasıl biri olduğum hakkında bir şeyler anlatıyor sanırım, öyle değil mi? Bunu anlatma sebebim de şu: Artık başladığım noktaya geri döndüğümü hissediyorum ve bu cesaret kırıcı. Bu adam çok soğuk biri ve ben artık nezaketin onda işe yarayabileceğinden şüpheliyim.

…

Baekhyun gönderisini blogda paylaştı ve beş dakika içinde onlarca kez görüntülendi, yirmi yorum aldı. Görünüşe göre herkesin söyleyecek bir şeyi vardı. Çoğu ona yardımcı oldu, bazılarıysa gerçekten çok komikti.  
SungerBob_ : Cesaretin kırılmasın. Bu kadar direniyorsa, demek ki onun üzerinde bir etkin var.  
Doaenmonizm: Kahvesine fare zehri kat. Aa gerçi dur, onu da sevmez. Bul bir yolunu.   
Moonlayda: Ben de onun gibi biriyle tanışmıştım. Hatta sonra evlendik onunla. Kaç kardeşim, kaç. Arkana da bakma.  
Birçok yorum şu basit mesaja dayanıyordu: Hemen pes etme.  
Yorumları okumak Baekhyun’a yardımcı oldu. Cumartesi sabahı koro arkadaşlarına katılmak üzere evden çıktığında, Chanyeol’a duyduğu sinir büyük ölçüde yatışmıştı. Onu şaşırtansa, Chanyeol’un dairesinden onunla aynı anda çıkması oldu.  
Chanyeol da onu gördüğüne aynı şekilde şaşırmış gibiydi.  
“Sen cumartesileri çalışıyor musun?” diye sordu Baekhyun, onunla birlikte asansöre yürürken.  
“Hayır. Sen?”  
“Bugün değil.” Asansörün üçüncü kata ulaşması biraz fazla uzun sürmüştü sanki. Chanyeol, asansör geldiğinde önce Baekhyun’un içeri girmesi için kapıyı tuttu. Yani istediği zaman centilmen olabiliyordu!  
“Harika bir gün olacak.”  
Baekhyun’un bu cümlesini sorgular gibi kaldırdı kaşlarını Chanyeol. “Ben pek emin değilim. Yağmur yağacakmış; sokaklar trafikten geçilmez, kaldırımda Noel tantanasındaki insanlar da birbirini iter kakar. Böyle bir gün senin için iyiyse, benden daha iyi bir insansın demektir.”  
“Sağ ol, felaket tellalı,” diye takıldı ona Baekhyun. “Tahmin edebileceğin üzere, ben Noel dönemini çok seviyorum.” Bekledi, Chanyeol’dan yorum gelmeyince laf attı: “Repliğini unuttun.”  
“Ne repliği?” Giriş katına gelip fuayeye girdiklerinde Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a kaşlarını çatmış halde bakıyordu.  
“Bu konu açılınca ‘fasa fiso’ dersin diye düşünmüştüm.”  
Kısacık, hemen gelip geçen bir an, Baekhyun onun gülümsediğini düşündü. Öyle yaptıysa bile, bunu her zamanki tepkisiz yüzüyle gizledi Chanyeol. Lobiden çıkarlarken kafasını iki yana sallayan Chanyeol, daha sonra bekledi ve cam kapıyı Baekhyun için tuttu.  
“Teşekkür ederim.” Bu, Chanyeol’un ona ikinci kez kapı tutuşuydu ve bu sabahtan önce hiç yapmadığı bir şeydi. Baekhyun bunu bir ilerleme olarak aldı. Okurları bu küçük işaretlerin onu cesaretlendirmesi gerektiğini söylerdi.  
“Rica ederim,” dedi Chanyeol.  
Kaldırımda yollarını ayırdılar. Chanyeol bir tarafa gitti, Baekhyun öteki tarafa. Kahvecide bir süre duran Baekhyun, üzülerek fark etti ki Minseok o sabah orada değildi. Onu daha sonra yakaladığında Minseok’un Chanyeol ile konuştuklarını hatırlamasını umuyordu sadece. Chanyeol’un onun hakkında neyi merak ettiğini bilmeliydi.  
Beacon Tepesi’ndeki destekli yaşam tesisine ilk gelenlerden biri Baekhyun’du. Koro için her şeyi kusursuzca hazırlamak, piyanoyu düzgünce yerleştirmek istiyordu. Daha önce koro yöneticisiyle buraya gelmiş ve ihtiyaç duyulacak şeyleri merkezin çalışanlarına iletmişti.   
İstendiği üzere, yemek odasının hemen dışındaki geniş bir alana birkaç sıra sandalye konulmuştu. Yaşlıların birçoğunun odalarından destek alarak çıkmaları gerekiyordu, bazılarıysa yürüteç kullanıyordu. Baekhyun girişte durdu ve odaya girerken her yaşlıyı selamladı, mutlu bir Noel diledi.  
Odaya giren yaşlı bir adama eşlik eden Chanyeol’u gördüğünde onu hiçbir şey bu kadar şaşırtamazdı. Chanyeol onu gördüğünde gözleri kısıldı; şüphe ve tereddütle bakıyordu sanki adam. Yanındaki ihtiyarı ikinci sıradaki bir sandalyeye oturttuktan sonra, Baekhyun’un durduğu yere gitti.  
“Bir saniyeni alabilir miyim?”  
“Tabii.”  
“Burada değil,” dedi Chanyeol sertçe.  
“Nerede?”   
Baekhyun’u koridora yönelten Chanyeol duvarın arkasına, çalışanların ve yaşlıların göremeyeceği bir yere geçti.  
“Beni mi takip ettin?”  
Baekhyun’un gözleri sanki yuvarlarından fırlayacakmış gibiydi. “Takip mi? Buraya mı? Hayır, elbette hayır. Tanrı aşkına, neden böyle bir şey yapayım?”  
“O zaman ne yapıyorsun burada?”  
Her yeri kasılan Baekhyun, sakin kalmak için kendini zorladı. “Kendime göre nedenlerim var,” dedi emin bir sesle. Chanyeol’un küstahlığı sınırlarını zorluyordu.  
“Sen benim peşime mi düştün?”  
“Peşine mi düştüm…” Bu fikir o kadar saçmaydı ki Baekhyun kendine hakim olamayıp kahkahayı bastı.  
Eğer çenesinin titreyişinden bir şey çıkarılacaksa, Chanyeol pek eğlenmiyordu. “Nereye gitsem karşıma çıkman tuhaf olmaya başladı. Önce Starbucks, sonra lobide ben posta kutusuna bakarken. Ayrıca nasıl oluyor da her sabah asansörde karşılaşıyoruz? Alışverişe çıktığımda bile karşımda seni buluyorum. Bunları nasıl planlıyorsun, bilemiyorum ama bitmesini istiyorum, hem de hemen.”  
Baekhyun sinir patlaması yaşamamak için gözlerini kapadı, çünkü öyle bir şey yaparsa Chanyeol’u ithamlarından dolayı pişman edecekti. Cevap verebilecek kadar sakinleşebildiğinde işaret parmağını havaya kaldırarak başladı. “Bir kere, posta kutusunda sen benim yanıma geldin. İkincisi” – ikinci parmağını kaldırdı – “şu andan itibaren asansöre seninle binmemek için her şeyi yapacağımdan emin olabilirsin. Sabah senin yüzünü görmektense otobüsümü kaçırırım daha iyi. Üçüncüsü de…” – üçüncü parmak da diğerlerine katıldı – “Starbucks’a girerken sana sormayacağım. Hoşuna gitmiyorsa kahveni başka yerden almanı tavsiye ederim.”  
Derin bir nefes alan Baekhyun, şunu da ekledi: “Şimdi, eğer iznin olursa, burada olmamın bir sebebi var ve seninle hiçbir ilgisi yok.” Uzaklaşmaya başladı, sonra arkasını dönüp Chanyeol ile burun buruna geldi. “Bu arada bilgin olsun, sen benim tanıştığım en küstah, en sevimsiz adamsın.”  
Deney sona ermişti. Daha fazlasını yapamazdı. Tuvalete giren Baekhyun, kapadığı kapıya sırtını yasladı. Bir süre kendine gelmeye çalıştı, ellerini yüzüne götürdü. Zor hakim olduğu sinirinden yüzü kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Nefesinin normale dönmesi için birkaç dakika geçmesi gerekti.  
Koronun ona ihtiyacı olduğunu bilerek, bir parça kağıt havluyu ıslatıp yüzüne bastırdı. Gülümseyebilme yetisini geri kazandığını hissettiğinde banyodan çıktı. Koro grubunun geldiğini görerek piyanosunun başına geçti.   
Koro yönetmeni, izleyicilerin karşısına geçti ve kendini tanıttı.  
“Bu sabah burada koromuzun sizlere özel Noel seçkisini sunmaktan mutluluk duyuyoruz. Piyanoda bize Byun Baekhyun eşlik ediyor.”  
Baekhyun izleyicilere bakmaya cesaret edemedi. Chanyeol’un mekanı terk ettiğini umuyordu sadece. Adamın çekilecek tarafı kalmamıştı. On beş dakika önceye kadar, onunla bir aşama kaydettiğini düşünüyordu. Bu pislik söz konusu olduğunda, insan bir adım ileri on adım geri atıyordu.  
Koro yönetmeni koro grubuna döndü, kollarını kaldırdı ve Baekhyun’a baktı; Baekhyun’un parmakları da piyano tuşlarının üstündeydi. Yönetmenin işaretiyle, Baekhyun çalmaya başladı.  
Her zaman olduğu gibi, Baekhyun kısa süre sonra kendini müziğe kaptırdı ve omuzlarındaki gerginlik çok geçmeden yok oldu. Bir süre sonra dayanamadı ve Chanyeol’u ilk gördüğü yere baktı. Komşusu, daha önce yanında olan yaşlı adamla birlikte oturuyordu. Gözleri buluştuğunda, yoğun bir an boyunca, bulundaki mekan Baekhyun için odaktan çıktı – sanki orada yalnızca ikisi vardı. Chanyeol’un alametikarikası olan boş, umursamaz yüz ifadesi, yerini üzüntülü hatlara bırakmıştı. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un yüzünü daha fazla okumaya fırsat bulamadı, çünkü dikkati tekrar koroya ve yönetmene çevrilmişti. Adam üzülmüşse de üzülmemişse de Baekhyun’un onunla, deneyle işi bitmişti – bu iş alamayacağı anlamına gelse bile – Midesi düğüm düğümdü. Bu işe girmeyi çok istiyordu ama delirme pahasına değil.  
Konser bittiğinde, Baekhyun dışarı çıktı ve Kyungsoo’yu aradı, onu ev alışverişi yaparken yakaladı. En iyi arkadaşının onun öfkesini anlaması iki saniye sürdü.  
“Baekhyun, ne oldu?”  
Tüm olan biteni anlatan Baekhyun, “Blogu da kapatıyorum,” diye bitirdi sözünü.   
“Kapatamazsın!” diye bağırdı Kyungsoo. “Dünkü gönderinin ulaştığı sayılara baktın mı? Binin üstünde tıklanma, iki yüz kez de paylaşılmış. Bunun ne kadar büyük bir iş olduğunu görmüyor musun?”  
“Artık bunu yapmam mümkün değil,” diye ısrar etti Baekhyun.  
“Yaparsın,” dedi Kyungsoo cesaret verici bir sesle. “Bir düşünsene. Aşırı tepki verme. Evet, Chanyeol zor biri ve senin de üzgün olmaya hakkın var ama onun böyle olmasının da bir sebebi var. Onun hassas noktalarını bulmak da senin işin.”  
“O küstahın ---“  
“Sen blog yazmaya başlamadan önce de öyle değil miydi zaten?”  
Arkadaşının haklı olduğu bir nokta vardı ve Baekhyun her ne kadar itiraz etmek istese de edemedi. “Yani… O da doğru tabii.”  
“O zaman, değişen bir şey yok, değil mi?”  
Baekhyun sırtını dikleştirdi. Durumdan ne kadar nefret etse de, Kyungsoo haklıydı.  
“Bin tıklanma,” diye tekrar etti en yakın arkadaşı. Bu, dana öncekilerle kıyas kabul etmeyecek bir sayıydı.   
“İnsanlar bloguna ve projene bayılıyorlar. İlk fırsatta son birkaç saatte gönderilen yorumları oku.”  
“Okurum, tamam.” Baekhyun gerginlikle yerde ayağıyla ritim tutarak bu haberi düşündü.   
“Chanyeol beni sapıklıkla mı suçladı?”  
“Evet, hayal dünyasında yaşıyor adam.” Maruz kaldığı itham hala sinirlerini bozuyordu.  
“Sen de onun seni takip ettiğini iddia edebilirdin aslında, biliyorsun. Chanyeol’un orda olmasının da bir sebebi vardı.”  
Her zamanki gibi, Kyungsoo tam olarak Baekhyun’un duymak istediği şeyi söylemişti. Chanyeol oraya durduk yere, biraz Noel neşesi yaşamak için gitmemişti. Baekhyun onun orada bir akrabası, arkadaşı ya da bir işi olduğundan şüpheleniyordu.   
“Teşekkürler, Kyungsoo. Sonra yine konuşuruz.”  
“Konuşalım. Kendine hakim ol.”  
“Olurum.”  
Baekhyun, kafasında bir plan oluşturarak binaya döndü ve danışma masasına doğru ilerledi. 

…

“Merkezinizde soyadı Park olan biri kayıtlı mı acaba?” diye sordu Baekhyun, iyi niyetli gibi görünmek için elinden geleni yaparak.  
Görevli kadın gülümsedi. “Evet. Görebileceğiniz en tatlı insanlardan biridir, hem zarif hem de neşeli.”  
Zarif ve neşeli mi? Demek ki Chanyeol ile bir akrabalığı yoktu. Baekhyun hemen o an büyükbaba ile görüşmek istese de, Chanyeol’un hala binada olduğundan kuşkulandı. Daha sonra gelip adamla tanışabilir ve Chanyeol hakkında mümkün olduğunca bilgi edinebilirdi; eğer gerçekten de kan bağları varsa, Chanyeol hakkında ne kadar şey öğrenirse, ona karşı o kadar nazik olabilirdi, bunu dişlerini sıkarak yapmak zorunda olsa bile.  
Baekhyun’un işi bittiğinde, Park Chanyeol onunla tanıştığı güne lanet edecekti.

NOEL’E ON İKİ KALA  
17 ARALIK  
BİR GÜLÜMSEME

Arkadaşlar, bir şey itiraf etmem gerek. Ebenezer ile son karşılaşmamdan sonra, projemi yarıda kesmenin kıyısından döndüm. Hayatımda bu kadar sinir bozucu bir adamla karşılaşmadım. Sırf onunla aynı yerde bulundum diye onu sapık gibi takip etmekle suçladı beni! Doğru, biraz ürkütücü bir tesadüftü. Ama sapıklık?  
Lütfen ama.  
Bu deney bir görevden bir savaşa dönüştü ve an itibariyle karşı taraf (Ebenezer) kazanıyor. Bir erkek olarak ancak bu kadarına dayanabilirim. Olan şu: benim orada olmak için gayet geçerli bir sebebim vardı. Zaten kısa sürede o da fark etti. İthamından pişman olduğunu biliyorum ama özür diledi mi? Ebenezer bu, yapar mı hiç öyle bir şey? Onu aradığımda etrafta yoktu ve gerçekten de iyi oldu, çünkü pek affedici bir ruh halinde değildim.  
Sonra bu akşamüstü, kendi kabahatim falan olmamasına rağmen, apartmanımızın lobisinde Ebenezer ile tesadüfen karşılaştım. Orada kasten bulunduğumu söylesin diye bekledim. Neyse ki öyle bir şey demedi. Aslında keyfi gayet yerinde gibiydi.  
Ama kendin için aynı şeyi söyleyemezdim. Gözlerimi ona diktim, bana tek kelime etsin diye pis pis baktım.  
Ne yaptığına inanamayacaksınız.  
Gülümsedi.  
Evet, sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülümsedi… sanki bana söylediği şeyi unutup ortada herhangi bir sorun yokmuş gibi yapacakmışım gibi. Ama ben onun hatalı ithamını unutmak zorunda değilim.  
Sonrası da var. Zaten incinmiş olan gururumla bir kez daha oynadı ve sabahları o kadar neşeli olmasam beni çekici bulabileceğini söyledi.  
Sanki ben öyle bir şey istermişim gibi!  
İnanabiliyor musunuz bu adama? Ama buraya kadar.  
Pes etmiyorum.  
Bir değişiklik olacaksa, artık daha neşeli, daha da iyimser olacağım. Onu enerjimle, pozitifliğimle gör edeceğim.  
Beklemediğim şey ise onu iyilikle öldürmenin benim için de ölüm olacağıydı. Ama bunu başarabilirim, sizin ve bana verdiğiniz cesaretin de yardımıyla.   
Bana şans dileyin.


	5. Noel'e Dokuz Gün Kala

Baekhyun okuyucularından biraz cesaret istediğinde iki yüzden fazla yorum gelmişti. Blogu şaşırtıcı bir hızla büyümeye başlamıştı. Son gönderisi öğle saatine kadar üç yüz görüntülenme ve sayfalarca yorum almıştı.  
Vay canına!  
Hafta sonu olmasına rağmen, Chanyeol ile yolda karşılaşma korkusu yüzünden evinden çıkmadan önce giriş koridorunu kontrol etti. Pazar günü olduğu için bu pek mümkün değildi fakat kendini riske atmak istemiyordu. Baekhyun cumartesi günü işinden izin almıştı ve bunun yerine Pazar günü çalışması gerekiyordu; bu durum onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı tabii. Noel dönemi gelmişti, dolayısıyla mağazalar ve diğer satış merkezleri birbiriyle yarışıyorlardı. Tanrı biliyor ya, bir gün, Baekhyun da sosyal medya alanında dokuzdan beşe çalışabileceği bir işe sahip olacaktı. Buna gerçekten inanıyordu çünkü inanmasa depresyona girebilirdi.   
Otobüs durağında beklerken en sevdiği baristanın Starbucks’ın kapısından çıkışını izledi.   
Minseok, Baekhyun’a selam vermek için koştururken heyecan içindeydi. “Baekhyun, ne olduğunu tahmin bile edemezsin!”  
“Ne oldu?” dedi Baekhyun, otobüsünün durağa yaklaşmasını izlerken.  
“Şu adam var ya. Adı Chanyeol’du galiba. Bu sabah buradaydı ve bizden bir içecek aldı. Naneli Mocha aldı, senin en sevdiğinden.” Minseok elindeki içeceği gösterdi.   
“Chanyeol… bana… bunu mu aldı?” Baekhyun o kadar şaşırmıştı ki kelimeler ağzından güçlükle çıkıyordu. “Dalga mı geçiyorsun?”  
“Uğradığında sana vermemi söyledi ama burada beklediğini gördüm ve hemen hazırlayıp getirdim. Bilmek istersin diye düşündüm.”  
“Geçen sabah da benim hakkımda sorular sorduğunu söylemiştin,” dedi Baekhyun. “Ne bilmek istiyormuş?”  
Bu sırada otobüs gelmişti ve insanlar binmeye başlamışlardı.  
“Sabahları hep böyle neşeli olup olmadığını, sadece onu sinir etmek için mi böyle davrandığını sordu. Ben de senin daima nazik ve sevecen olduğunu söyledim.”  
“Teşekkürler Minseok”  
“Onun sorusuna gerçekten cevap vermedim ve o da bunu fark etti; bu yüzden bir yardımı oldu mu, olmadı mı bilmiyorum. İyi bahşiş bırakacak kadar düşünceli biri olduğun için senden hoşlandığımı düşünüyor olabilir. Ama geriye dönüp baktığımda, neşeli ve cana yakın olduğunu söylesem yalan olmaz.”  
Otobüs şoförü açık kapıdan öne doğru eğildi. “Biniyor musun, binmiyor musun?”  
“Başka bir şeyler daha sorarsa sana haber veririm,” dedi Minseok.”  
“Otobüse binmem gerek.”  
“Tamamdır, görüşürüz.”  
Baekhyun şaşkın bir şekilde, Minseok’un getirdiği büyük boy kahve bardağını aldı ve otobüse bindi. Kendine oturacak bir yer buldu ve iki eliyle bardağı tuttu. Daha birkaç gün önce en sevdiği içecek olduğunu söylediği içeceği ona Chanyeol almıştı. Bu, ondan biz özür duymaya yakındı aslında.  
Bu bardak çok büyüktü, hatta KOCAMANDI!  
Bekhyun neredeyse yumruğunu sıkarak havaya kaldıracak ve zafer çığlığı atacaktı. Chanyeol’un kendi etrafına ördüğü kalın duvarlar artık çatlamaya başlamıştı. Tabii ki onun için kapıyı açacaktı ve sanki sıkışmış bir kavanoz kapağını açmaya çalışıyormuş gibi, sanki bu ona acı veriyormuş gibi gülümseyecekti.   
Ancak bu naneli mocha somut bir kanıttı. İyilik işe yarıyordu ve Baekhyun ilk adımını atmıştı. Bu olanları Kyunsoo’ya anlatmak için sabırsızlanıyordu. Tabii blogunu güncellemek için de! Takipçilerinin yeni gönderiyi hemen okuyacakları kesindi.   
Mağazadaki vardiyasından hemen sonra evine dönüp dinlenmek ve Noel kartlarını yazmak yerine, bir önceki gün koronun gösteri yaptığı destekli yaşam tesisini ziyaret etti. Tesis, Noel için oldukça güzel bir şekilde dekore edilmişti. Baekhyun hem mağazadaki hem de gönüllü çalışmaları yüzünden fırsat bulup kendi Noel ağacını bile kuramamıştı. Baekhyun yaklaşırken danışmadaki kadın ona bakıp gülümsedi.  
“Bay Park ile görüşmek istiyorum,” dedi Baekhyun.  
“Akrabası mısınız?”  
“Hayır, cumartesi günü gelen kilise grubundayım.”  
“Ah, öyle mi? Ne güzel. Konuklarımız gösteri bittikten sonra uzun bir süre boyunca bunun hakkında konuştular. Herkes müziği çok beğendi. Konuk listesine göz gezdirdi. “Bay Park’ın oda numarası 614 fakat şu an odasında değil.”  
“Ah, bütün gün dışarıda mı?”  
“Hayır, dışarı çıktığı yazılmamış. Hyunki zamanının çoğunu beşinci kattaki oyun odasında geçiriyor. Bence orada bulabilirsiniz.”  
“Teşekkürler.” Baekhyun memnuniyetle dolu bir bakış attı. Daha sonra, fikrinin tam bir felaket olduğunu düşünüp, Chanyeol ile karşılaşmaktan korkarak sordu. “Şu an misafiri yok, değil mi?”  
Kadın kafasını salladı. “Bildiğim kadarıyla yok.”  
“Tamam, teşekkürler.”  
“Hyunki, en nazik konuklarımızdan biridir. Gerçek bir centilmen.”  
Park Chanyeol için çok şaşırtıcı bir tezatlık oluşturuyordu bu cümle. Aynı soyadını taşımalarına bakılırsa akraba olmalıydılar.  
Baekhyun asansöre bindi ve beşinci kata çıktı. Oyun odasını bulana kadar uzun koridorda dolaştı. Büyük masada oturan ve elinde bir yapboz parçası tutan kişinin Park Hyunki olduğundan oldukça emindi. Adam elindeki parçayı dikkatli bir şekilde inceledikten sonra yerine yerleştirdi ve kaşlarını çatarak diğerine uzandı.  
“Park Hyunki siz misiniz?” diye sordu Baekhyun, o olduğunu bilmesine rağmen. Bir önceki gün Chanyeol’un yanında gördüğü adamın o olduğunu hatırlamıştı.  
Hyunki, Baekhyun’a baktı. “Evet, benim.” Gözlerini kısarak konuştu. “Tanışıyor muyuz? Tanıdık geldiniz.”  
“Dünkü kilise grubundaydım. Piyano çalıyordum.”  
“Ah, evet. Şimdi hatırladım. Sizin için ne yapabilirim?”  
Baekhyun bir sandalye çekti ve adamın arkasına oturdu. “Park Chanyeol ile aynı apartmanda oturuyoruz. Siz akrabası mısınız?”  
“Chanyeol benim torunum. Başı dertte mi?”  
Hyunki’nin bu soruyu sorması garipti. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un başının dertte olduğunu söyleyecek gibi oldu ama bu hiç de adil olmazdı. “Hayır, hayır. En azından bildiğim kadarıyla dertte değil. Sık sık başını derde sokar mı?”  
“Soksa bile bana söylemez. Chanyeol’u tanıyor musunuz?”  
Baekhyun buna nasıl cevap vermesi gerektiğini bilemedi. “Tanıyorum sayılır. Karşı dairemde oturuyor, dolayısıyla birbirimizi sık sık görüyoruz. Şöyle söyleyeyim; Chanyeol komşuluk yapılacak türden biri değil.”  
“Tam torunumu anlattınız. İnsanlara karşı kötü tavırlar sergiliyor. Beş yıldır böyle.”  
Yaşlı adam duraksadı ve Baekhyun’u inceledi, gözleri parlıyordu. “Chanyeol’dan mı hoşlanıyorsun?”  
Baekhyun şaşkınlık içinde kafasını salladı. “Ah, pek sayılmaz.” Bu soru karşısında şoke olmuştu ve hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı. Yanaklarının kızardığını hissediyordu. “Chanyeol… ilginç bir insan.” Onu nasıl tanımlayacağını bilemedi ve bu yüzden konuşurken kekeledi.  
“Sana soğuk davranıyor değil mi?”  
“Onun gibi bir şey.” Baekhyun hızlıca bir karar verdi. Yaşadığı olayı Hyunki’ye anlatacaktı. “Yakın zamanda bir atışma yaşadık. Chanyeol benim gazetemi aldı ve bu beni o kadar kızdırdı ki bir arkadaşıma şikayet ettim. Kyungsoo yüce gönüllü bir insandır, bu yüzden Chanyeol’u iyilikle alt etmemi söyledi.”  
Sözleri bir süre havada asılı kaldı, sonra Hyunki dizine vurarak yüksek sesle gülmeye başladı. “Chanyeol’u iyilikle mi alt edeceksin? Söylesene işe yaradı mı bari?”   
“Bu sabah biraz cesaret bulsam da şu ana kadar pek iyi gitmedi.”  
“Nasıl yani?” Hyunki dikkat kesilmişti.  
“Chanyeol, Starbucks’tan bana içecek almış.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un onun için yaptıklarını anlattı.  
Yaşlı adamın gözleri kocaman açıldı. “Tüm bu zahmete katlandı mı yani? İyi gidiyorsun bence, evladım.”  
“Öyle değil.” Baekhyun açıklama gereği duydu. “Ben Chanyeol’un dün yaptığı şey için özür dilemek adına böyle bir harekette bulunduğunu düşünüyorum.”  
Hyunki ilgiyle baktı. “Dün ne yaptı ki?”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un onu kendisini takip etmekle suçladığını ve uyardığını anlattı adama.  
“Ona bunu düşündüren neydi?”  
Baekhyun bunu da açıkladı; çoğunlukla kendisi konuşmuştu. Bu o kadar da kötü değildi, aslında amacının Chanyeol hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmek olduğunu saymazsa tabii.  
Hyunki üzülmek yerine kıkırdamaya başlamıştı. “Diğer bir deyişle, son birkaç gündür onun yakasından düşmedin. Nasıl bir tepki verdiğini hayal edemiyorum. Torunumun senden kaçmasını neredeyse imkansız hale getirmişsin. Mükemmel. Sevdim bunu.”  
“Ama işleri hiç de kolaylaştırmıyor. Ona kurabiye yapmıştım ama reddetti.”  
Hyunki kafasını salladı. “Bahse girerim parça çikolatalıydı.”  
“Evet, öyleydi.”  
“Biliyordum. O yemez ama ben memnuniyetle alabilirim. Ev yapımı kurabiye yemeyeli öyle uzun zaman oldu ki.”  
Baekhyun, kurabiyelerinin bir kısmını mağazaya götürmüştü ama evde daha epey vardı. Hyunki, resepsiyonistin söylediği gibi sevimli bir insandı. Baekhyun kalan kurabiyeleri Hyunki’ye getirmeye karar verdi.   
“Gazetesini eve götürdüm… Ta ki durmamı isteyene kadar.”  
“Bir teşekkür bile etmedi mi?”  
“Hayır.”  
Hyunki alaycı bir yüz ifadesiyle güldü. “Sana o fiyakalı kahveyi almasına bakılırsa, onun da duygularıyla cebelleştiğini söyleyebilirim.”  
“Her sabah, hemen hemen aynı saatlerde işe gidiyoruz.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun’dan kaçıyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. “Fakat artık öyle yapmayacağım.” Önceleri oldukça kararlıydı ama bu yaşadığı olay son raddedeydi.   
Hyunki kaşlarını çattı. “Neden ama?”  
“Çünkü… Benim onu takip ederek taciz ettiğimi düşünüyor.”  
“Beni dinle, Baekhyun. Hiçbir şey değiştirme. Eğer seninle aynı asansöre binmek istemezse, o zaman bırak merdivenleri kullansın.”  
Baekhyun bu fikri beğendi.   
“Chanyeol benden pek hoşlanmıyor,” diye itiraf etti. “Ama bu sorun değil. Hoşlanmasını beklemiyordum zaten.” Kabul etmek istemese de Chanyeol için birtakım duygular beslemeye başlamıştı. Romantik duygular olmasa da onu harekete geçirmek için hakkında daha çok şey öğrenmek istiyordu.  
“Bence bu konuda yanılıyorsun,” dedi Hyunki düşünceli bir ifadeyle. “O senden hoşlanıyor fakat ben torunumu tanımıyorum, dişini tırnağına takıp bununla savaşacaktır.”  
“Bundan şüpheliyim. Sabahları daha az neşeli olsaydım benden daha çok hoşlanabileceğini söyledi.”  
Hyunki o kadar yüksek sesle kahkaha attı ki Baekhyun bir an yaşlı adamın sandalyeden düşeceğini sandı. “O çocuğun yapısında romantik olmak diye bir şey yok. Muhtemelen bunu sana söylerken sana iltifat ettiğini düşünmüştür.”  
Baekhyun yanlış anlamayı düzeltmek istedi. “Chanyeol’a karşı romantik alanda bir ilgim yok.”  
Baekhyun’un cümlesine karşılık Hyunki hemen soruyu yapıştırdı. “Neden olmasın? Hayatında senin gibi hoş bir insana ihtiyacı var.”  
Park Chanyeol yeryüzündeki son erkek olsa bile onunla flört etmeyeceğini açıklamaktansa, “O şu an bir ilişki için hazır değil, hele benimle hiç değil,” dedi. Bu yüzden onun biriyle birlikte görmemişti.  
“İlgileniyordur. Ben torunumu tanıyorum. Fark etmemiş olabilirsin ama o fiyakalı kahveyi almak Chanyeol için büyük bir taviz.”  
Baekhyun konuyu değiştirmenin daha iyi olacağını düşündü. “Söylesene, Chanyeol neden bu kadar… mesafeli?” Doğru kelimeyi aramıştı. Mesafeli demek, soğuk ya da kötü kalpli demekten daha iyiydi; gerçi bir zamanlar bu iki sıfatın onu tanımladığını düşünüyordu.  
Hyunki’nin neşesi sönmüştü. “Bu çocuk pek kolay bir hayat yaşamadı. Chanyeol daha dört yaşındayken annesi onu terk edip gitti. Benim oğlumu sorarsan, o da tek başına çocuk büyütmek hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu; bu yüzden Chanyeol’u bana ve eşime bıraktı. Oğlumun, eşi onu bırakıp gittikten sonra kalbi kırıldı. Ne duygusal olarak iyileşebildi ne de oğluyla arasındaki ilişkiyi düzeltebildi. Bu konuda kendini suçlu hissediyordu ve bir süre sonra buraya uğramayı da bıraktı.”  
“Ah.” Yani kısacası, Chanyeol’un anne ve babası onu terk etmişlerdi.  
Hyunki anlatmaya devam etti. “Chanyeol’un babasına ihtiyacı vardı. Onun boşluğunu elimden geldiğince doldurmaya çalıştım ama aynı şey değil tabii.”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’u yargıladığı için kendini kötü hissetmeye başladı.  
“Sonra oğlumuz bir trafik kazasında hayatını kaybetti. Chanyeol o zamanlar on iki yaşındaydı. Babasının ölümünü çok zor atlattı.”  
“Annesiyle iletişime geçti mi hiç?” diye sordu Baekhyun.  
Hyunki üzgün bir şekilde başını iki yana salladı. “Neyse ki torunumla eşimin arası çok iyiydi, gerçi oğlumdan üç sene sonra eşimi de kaybettik.”  
“Ah.” Baekhyun sandalyesinde öne doğru eğildi.  
“Eşimin hastalığı Chanyeol’un hayatında çok önemli bir zaman denk geldi. Chanyeol liseye gidiyordu ve o zamana kadar hep iyi notlar alıyordu. Ben de yas tuttuğum için ne yazık ki onunla çok ilgilenemedim.”  
Baekhyun elini Hyunki’nin koluna koydu. “Çok üzüldüm.”  
“Uzun seneler önceydi. Sevdiğin birini kaybettikten sonra hiçbir zaman tamamen iyileşemesen de alışıyorsun bir süre sonra. Hayatımdaki bu kara deliğin etrafında yürümeyi öğrendim sayılır. Elimden geleni yaptım ama yeterli gelmedi. Neyse ki Chanyeol çok sorun çıkaran bir genç değildi. İçine kapanıktı; sessiz ve çekingendi. Şimdi terk edilme korkusuyla hiç kimsenin onu yaklaşmasına izin vermiyor.”  
Baekhyun korkarak da olsa sorusunu sordu. “Chanyeol anlamlı birliktelikler yaşadı mı hiç?”  
“Romantik anlamda demek istiyorsun, değil mi?”  
Baekhyun kafasını salladı.  
Kyunki çenesini okşayarak sorunun cevabını düşünmeye başladı. “Benimle çok şey paylaşmaz. Babaannesinin ölümünden sonra duygularını kapattı sanki, tıpkı annesini babasını terk ettiğinde babasının yaptığı gibi. Birkaç sene önce hayatında biri olduğunu biliyorum. Birlikte çalışıyorlardı. Chanyeol o adamın akıl hocası olmuştu ama bence aralarındaki ilişki daha ileri bir düzeydeydi. Bundan başka anlatacak bir şey bilmiyorum, ancak şunu söyleyebilirim ki Chanyeol’un birkaç defa ondan bahsetmesinin temel sebebi o adam hakkında ciddi düşünüyor olmasıydı. Sonunda kendini açmayı başladı diye seviniyordum ki sonrasında bir şey olmadı ve Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki ışık yok oldu.”  
“Ne oldu ki?”  
Hyunki kafasını salladı. “Tam olarak emin değilim fakat altındaki anlamı düşünürsek, bence bu oğlan terfi almak için Chanyeol’un sevgisini kazandı ve onunla bu yüzden sıkı fıkı oldu. Adamın, istediğini aldığı anda ona tekmeyi bastığını düşünüyorum.”  
Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı bir an. Bu ona çok şey ifade ediyordu. “Sosyal hayatını sordum fakat ya cevap vermeyi reddetti ya da hızlıca konuyu değiştirdi.”  
Baekhyun’un Chanyeol hakkındaki bütün olumsuz düşünceleri kaybolmuştu. Chanyeol’un ailesi ve onu kişisel kazanımı için kullanan adam hakkındaki gerçekleri öğrenmek Baekhyun’un bakış açısını değiştirmişti.  
“Bahsettiğin bu iyilik deneyinin tam da torunumun ihtiyaç duyduğu şey olduğunu neden söylediğimi şimdi anlıyor musun?”  
“Kendimi çok kötü hissediyorum.”  
“Neden?” diye sordu Hyunki.  
Baekhyun, suçluluğunun yüzünden okunduğundan emindi. “Aslında Chanyeol hakkında nazik, güzel düşüncelerim yoktu.”  
“Endişelenme. Zamanla olur.”  
Yaşlı adamın bu cümlesi Baekhyun’u sarstı. “Zamanla mı? Ne demek istiyorsun?”  
“Görürsün.” Hyunki hemen konuyu değiştirdi. “Pişti oynamayı biliyor musun?”  
“Biliyorum. Büyükbabam öğretmişti.”  
Hyunki’nin yüzü Noel arifesinde yanan mumlar gibi aydınlandı. “Bu yaşlı adamın gönlünü yapar mısın? Zamanın var mı?”  
“Tabii ki. Beni yenebileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?”  
“Deneyebilirim.”  
Baekhyun bir saat boyunca Hyunki ile pişti oynadı. Yaşlı adam, Baekhyun’a torunu hakkında hikayeler anlatmaktan mutluluk duymuştu fakat daha sonra Baekhyun’un Chanyeol hakkında düşündüğünden çok daha fazla şey bildiğini fark etti.  
“Köpeğinden hiç bahsetmiş miydi?”  
“Schroeder’ı mı kastediyorsun?”  
“Hayır, Toben’i.”  
“Hayır. Bilmiyorum.”  
“Toben’i yavru bir köpekken bakmaya başlamıştı. O köpeği sanki insanmış gibi seviyordu. İkisi her şeyi birlikte yapıyorlardı. Toben, küçük köpekler için oldukça yaşlı sayılabilecek bir yaşa kadar yaşadı. Chanyeol onu uyutmak zorunda kaldığında yıkılmıştı. Ona yetiştirebileceği, besleyebileceği başka bir köpek almak istedim ama Chanyeol bunu da reddetti. Onun tek bir köpeği olduğunu söyledi.”  
“Ama şimdi Schroeder var.”  
“Scroder benim köpeğimdi. Buraya, getiremediğim için Chanyeol onu almayı kabul etti. Köpeğin ihtiyaçlarını anlayabildiğini biliyorum ama Schroeder’e alıştığı o sıcak ilgiyi vermediğinden oldukça eminim.”  
Yaşlı adam, sanki bilmek istediği her şeyi Baekhyun ona söyleyecekmiş gibi genç adamın yüzüne baktı.   
“Bu konuda bir şey söyleyemem ama Chanyeol’un her gün Schroeder’ı yürüyüşe çıkardığını biliyorum.”  
Hyunki’nin ifadesi değişti, düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı. “Chanyeol duygularını pek göstermez. Ne hissediyorsa içinde yaşar. Senin bu iyilik projenin ona iyi gelmesini umuyorum. Onun ihtiyaç duyduğu şey bu işte.”  
Birkaç el daha iskambil oynadılar. Baekhyun çıkmak için hazırlanırken hava kararmaya başlamıştı. Paltosunu ve atkısını alarak yaşlı adama teşekkür etti. “Hyunki, harika zaman geçirdim. Sana ne kadar teşekkür etsem azdır.”  
“O zevk bana ait. En son ne zaman bu kadar güzel bir zaman geçirdiğimi hatırlamıyorum. Tekrar beklerim.”  
“Geleceğim ve bir sonraki ziyaretimde o kurabiyelerden de getireceğim.”   
“Aptal torunum gibi geri çevirmeyeceğimden emin olabilirsin.”  
Baekhyun öne doğru eğilerek yaşlı adamı selamladı. “Bu ziyaretimden Chanyeol’a bahsetmesen daha iyi olur.”  
“Bence de böylesi daha iyi,” diye ona katıldı Hyunki. “Gelişmelerden haberdar et beni. On iki günlük deney demiştin, değil mi?”  
“On iki günlük. Bugün beşinci gündü.” Baekhyun’un bloğundan bahsetmemesinin birçok nedeni vardı ama en önemlisi yaşlı adamın bu konuyla ilgisinin olmamasıydı. Yani, blogun ne olduğunu bile bilmiyor olabilirdi.   
“Yakında tekrar uğrayacağım.”  
“Güzel. Dört gözle bekleyeceğim. Ayrıca bir de rövanş maçı talep ediyorum.” dedi yaşlı adam elini iskambil kağıtlarının üstüne koyarak. “Büyükbaban sana bu oyunu öğretmekle iyi bir iş yapmış, iyi bir rakip oldun.”  
Baekhyun bu övgüyü kabul ederek oradan ayrıldı.


	6. Noel'e Sekiz Gün Kala

Destekli yaşam tesisinden çıktığında saat geç olmasına rağmen, Baekhyun evine giderken Noel pazarına uğradı ve küçük bir ağaçla büyük bir çelenk aldı. İkisini birden taşımakta biraz zorlandı. Apartmana geldiğinde asansördeki uyarıyı gördü: GEÇİCİ BİR SÜRE SERVİS DIŞI.  
“Aman ne güzel,” diye mırıldandı alçak sesle, bu yenilgiyle omuzları düştü. Uzun bir gün geçirmişti ve ayakta uyumak üzereydi.  
“Ne oldu?”  
Chanyeol, elinde yemek paketiyle Baekhyun’un tam arkasında duruyordu.  
Baekhyun ona baktı. “Asansör servis dışıymış.”  
Adamın yüzüne alaycı bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Noel ağacıyla başın dertte gibi görünüyor.”  
Baekhyun duraksadı, başka yöne bakamıyordu. Chanyeol gülümsediğinde çok çekici bir adam oluyordu. Kendini iyi hissetmediği zamanlarda bile çok yakışıklı görünüyordu ve bu haksızlıktı. “Hiç de komik değil.”  
“Tam tersine. Bu ağacı dik merdivenlerden çıkarak üçüncü kata kadar nasıl götüreceğini izlemek için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Chanyeol, merdivenlerin yanındaki kapıya doğru yürüdü ve kapıyı açtı. “Geliyor musun?”  
Baekhyun ona bu zevki yaşatmamaya kararlıydı. “Sen önceden git. Yemeğinin soğumasını istemeyiz, öyle değil mi?”   
“Senin ağaçla cebelleşmeni kaçırayım, öyle mi? Hayatta olmaz.”  
“Bunun eğlenceli bir şey olduğunu düşünmen ne kadar hoş.”  
“Hadi ama,” diye ısrar etti Chanyeol, kafasını merdiven boşluğuna uzatırken. “Kapı tutucu değilim ben, biliyorsun değil mi?”  
Baekhyun elini beline attı. “Fark etmemişsindir diye söylüyorum, biraz yardım hiç fena olmazdı.”  
Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Senin adına bina yöneticisiyle konuşmamı ister misin?”  
Adam çok sinir bozucuydu. Onu yok saymak Baekhyun’un yapabileceği en iyi şeydi. Bu yüzden ağacı merdivenlere doğru taşımaya başladı. Noel ağacı çok büyük olmamasına rağmen – boyu bir metre kadardı – ağırdı. Baekhyun, adamı görmezden gelmek konusunda kararlı bir şekilde, ilk birkaç basamağı çıktı ve ağacı mermer basamağa bırakıp duraksadı. Tırabzandan eğilerek Chanyeol’a baktı. Adam resmen onun bu işi oğlanın tek başına yapmasını izliyordu. Hiçbir şey olmasa bile çok iyi bir blog malzemesi çıkmıştı. Gerçek bir Ebenezer anı yaşanacağı kesindi.  
“Latte için teşekkür etmeliyim sana,” dedi Baekhyun nefes nefese.  
“Aldın mı?”   
“Bu sabah Minseok benim için otobüs durağına getirdi. Naneli mocha benim en sevdiğimdir, hatırlamışsın.”  
Chanyeol kollarını kavuşturdu ve Baekhyun’un konuşmasına devam etmesini bekledi.   
“Reddetmeliydim belki de,” dedi Baekhyun sert bir şekilde.   
“Niye reddedecekmişsin?”  
“Sen reddetmiştin.”  
Chanyeol, işaret parmağını sağa sola salladı. “Hayır, ikisi farklı durumlar.”  
“Her neyse. Kurabiyelere ne diyorsun? Onları da reddetmiştin.”  
“Kiloma dikkat ediyorum.”  
Chanyeol’un bir gram bile fazla kilosu yoktu. Apaçık bir bahaneydi bu. Başka şartlar altında olsa, Baekhyun bunu söylerdi. Neyse, en azından konuşuyorlardı ve çok eğlenceli bir sohbet olmasa da son birkaç gün içindeki ilk gelişme buydu.  
Baekhyun merdivenin geri kalanını çıkmak için ağacı sırtladı ve merdiven bitimine vardığında durdu. “Seni takip ve taciz ettiğimi söyleyerek hakkımda yaptığın yorumun seviyesinin düşük olduğunu fark etmişsindir umarım.”  
Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Evet, öyleydi.”  
“Özür dileyecek misin?” Baekhyun, kötü bir bakış atarak genç adama meydan okudu.  
Chanyeol, onun bakışlarına karşılık verdi ve gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalıştı. “Onun yerine ağacı üçüncü kata kadar taşısam nasıl olur?”  
Baekhyun aptal değildi tabii. “Anlaştık.”  
Chanyoel, onun elinden ağacı aldı ve kalan merdivenleri hiç çaba sarf etmeden çıkmaya başladı. Baekhyun da elinde çelenkle onun arkasından çıkmaya devam etti; üçüncü kata geldiklerinde nefessiz kalmıştı. Çantasından anahtarları çıkarırken Chanyeol da kapının dışında onu bekledi.  
“Benimle karşılaşmamak için asansörü kullanmama konusunda ciddi miydin?” diye sordu Chanyeol. O sırada Baekhyun anahtarı deliğe sokmuş ve dairenin kapısını açmıştı.   
“Fikrimi değiştirdim. Hem zaten asansör servis dışı olduğuna göre karşılaşma konusunda endişelenmemiz gerekmez.”  
“Doğru söyledin.”  
“Olur da yarın sabah asansör çalışırsa ve işe gitmek için seninle aynı zamanda çıkmış olursak, ya merdivenleri kullanmanı ya da beklemeni öneririm sana.”  
Chanyeol başını yana eğdi. “İşe geç kalmamı istemezsin, değil mi?”  
Baekhyun soğukkanlı bir şekilde omuz silkti. “Senin bileceğin iş.”  
“Ben seninle asansöre binmeyi kabul ediyorum,” dedi Chanyeol. Ağacı evin içine taşıdı. “Bunu nereye koymamı istersin?”  
“Camın önüne.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un az önce söylediklerini düşünüyordu. “Neşeli tavırlarımın ve eğlenceli konuşmamın önemi olmadığını mı söylüyorsun?”  
“Öyle söylemedim.”  
“Ne demek istedin o zaman?”  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un sorusunu duymazdan gelerek ağacı camın önüne koymak için eğildi. “Ağacı koymak için ayaklık var mı?”  
“Evet var. Soruma cevap vermedin.”  
Adam kaşlarını çattı. “Asansöre binmek konusunda mı? Söylediğim şey gayet basit. Ne işime geç kalmak istiyorum ne de senin otobüsünü kaçırmanı.”  
“Daha erken çıkabilirsin, farkındasın değil mi?”  
“Sen de öyle. Büyütülecek bir şey yok. Ne istersen onu yap.”  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un ona eşlik etmesinden hoşlandığını belli etmektense işkence görmeyi tercih ederdi. “Ayaklığı getirecek misin artık?” diye çıkıştı.  
Baekhyun yatak odasına gitti ve gardırobunun en üst bölmesine uzanarak Noel eşyaları yazılı kutuyu aldı. Ağaç ayaklığı da bu kutunun içindeydi.   
“İşte bu,” dedi adam. “Ağacı tut ki ben de ayarlamaları yapayım.”  
Chanyeol dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş bir şekilde ağacın gövdesini ayaklığa oturtmaya çalışırken Baekhyun da ağacı ortasından tutuyordu.   
“Yardımın için minnettarım,” dedi Baekhyun ve gerçekten de öyleydi. Daha o günün sabahında gırtlaklamaya hazırlandığı – hatta buna çok istekli olduğu – Park Chanyeol onu etkilemişti. Chanyeol’un ona karşı davranışındaki farklılık günden güne genç adamı şaşırtıyordu.  
“Chanyeol?”  
“Ne var?”  
“Neden bana yardım ediyorsun?”  
Chanyeol, kalçasından güç alarak doğruldu ve Baekhyun’a bakmak için kafasını kaldırdı. “Etmememi mi isterdin?”  
“Hayır. Şaşırdım sadece.”  
Genç adam ellerini beline koyarak tekrar öne eğildi. “İlla bilmek istiyorsan söyleyeyim; bana karşı yaptığın hareketlerin nahoş olmadığına karar verdim. Senin bu Pollyanna hallerine bir anlam veremesem de alışmaya başladım.”  
Baekhyun gülümsemesini saklamak için elinden geleni yaptı.  
“Biraz abartıya kaçtın ama katlanabilirim.”  
“Ne kadar da kibarsın!” diye homurdandı Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Haklı olduğuna karar verdim. Büyükbabam için doğum günü hediyesi aradığımı bilemezdin ve ben de senin o mağazanın erkek giyim bölümünde çalıştığını bilemezdim.”  
“Seni destekli yaşam tesisine kadar takip etmedim ayrıca.”  
“Haklısın.”  
Chanyeol ağacı kurmaya devam etti. Bir yandan ayaklığın vidalarıyla uğraşıyor, bir yandan da konuşuyordu. “İnsanlarla sorunun olduğunu kabul etmelisin.”  
“Ah, cidden söylüyor musun bunu!” Bu adamla işler çok yavaş ilerliyordu, resmen işkence eder gibiydi.   
“Eleştirmek değil amacım ama bir erkeğe muhtaçsın bence.”  
Baekhyun’un ağzı açık kaldı. “Bir erkeğe mi muhtacım?” diye tekrar etti. Çok öfkelenmişti ve sinirden patlamak üzereydi. “Farkındaysan ben de bir erkeğim.”  
“Beni yanlış anlama. Gururum okşandı.”  
Baekhyun ağacı bıraktı ve ağaç küçük mutfak masasına çarparak yere düştü.   
“Hey!” diye bağırdı Chanyeol. “Niye bıraktın? Dört vidadan üçünü takmıştım.”  
“Çık dışarı,” diye bağırdı ve kapıyı gösterdi Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol’un şaşkınlığı yüzünden okunuyordu. “Derdin ne senin?”  
“Öncelikle, konu erkeklere geldiğinde zorlandığım falan yok; öyle olsaydı bile, Seattle’da ilgimi çekebilecek son erkek sen olurdun.”  
Chanyeol gülümseyerek gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Kanıtlar tam aksini gösteriyor ama.”  
“Teşekkürler, Sherlock.”  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un açık bir şekilde onunla flört ettiğini zannediyordu. Aksini kabul etmek onun için zordu. Gerçi Baekhyun’un, onun ilgisini çekmek için ne kadar çaba sarf ettiğine bakılırsa mantıklıydı bu düşünce. Bu durum, Baekhyun’un deneye başlarken göz önüne almadığı bir şeydi.  
“Hadi ama Baekhyun. Bu ağacı ayaklığa takmamı istiyor musun, istemiyor musun? Seçim senin.”  
Baekhyun seçeneklerini ölçüp tarttı. Öfkesine yenilebilir ve sonra kendi başına bununla uğraşmak zorunda kalabilirdi; ya da gururunu ayaklar altına alabilir ve Chanyeol’un işini bitirmesine izin verebilirdi. “Tamam, iyi. Bitir işini.”  
Chanyeol ağacı dikleştirdi ve Baekhyun da son vida takılana kadar ağacı ortasından tuttu. Baekhyun’un ağzını bıçak açmıyordu; Chanyeol’un eline ona karşı kullanabileceği bir başka koz daha vermek istemiyordu.   
Chanyeol bu sessizliği bir soru ile bozdu. “Ne kadar zamandır piyano çalışıyorsun?”  
“Müziği gürültü olarak algılıyorsun diye düşünüyordum.” Chanyeol birkaç gün önce bu konuda büyük bir gerginlik yaratmıştı.  
“O gece başım ağrıyordu.”  
“Ah, öyle mi?”  
“Diğer her şeyde olduğu gibi, bunda da benden bir özür bekliyorsun sanırım?”  
“Hiç de değil.”  
“İyi, çünkü özür dilemeyecektim.” Chanyeol işini bitirdi ve tekrar kalçalarından güç alarak doğruldu. “Düzgün oldu mu?”  
Baekhyun bir adım geriye gitti ve ağacı inceledi. Sonra başını salladı. “Evet, teşekkürler.”  
“Benim için bir zevkti derdim ama kalçamda büyük bir ağrıya sebep oldu.”   
“Niye yaptın o zaman?” Bu adam gerçekten de çok rahatsız edici biriydi.   
“Öncelikle bu konuda yardıma ihtiyacın vardı ve ayrıca senden daha önce düşündüğüm kadar nefret etmediğimi öğrendim; tabii bu biraz şaşırtıcı oldu.”  
Baekhyun bir kahkaha patlattı ve elini kalbine bastırdı. “Kimin aklına gelirdi, değil mi?”  
“Ne?” diye sordu Chanyeol gülünç bir ifadeyle Baekhyun’a bakarken.   
“Senin tatlı dilli bir şeytan olduğun.”  
Chanyeol kahkaha attı. Kendini toparladı ve yemek paketini aldı. “Sabah görüşürüz.”  
Baekhyun onun asansörde karşılaşacaklarını ima ettiğini dairenin kapısı kapanana kadar fark etmemişti.

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
18 ARALIK  
BENİM TİPİM DEĞİL

Vay canına! Dayanışma için gerçekten teşekkür ederim! Bütün yorumlarınızı ve önerilerinizi okudum; benimle iletişime geçen herkese minnettarım. Hiçbir korkum yok, devam etmek konusunda son derece istekliyim.   
Tahmin edin ne oldu! Cesaretin en büyüğü Ebenezer’in kendisinden geldi. Evet, yanlış okumadınız. Bu hiçbir şeyden memnun olmayan adamın etrafına ördüğü kalın duvarlar ilk çatlağını aldı. Cumartesi günü yaptığı suçlamadan sonra pişman olduğunu göstermek için bana bir mocha ısmarladı.   
Şaşırdığımı söylemeliyim. Neredeyse bu blogu okuduğunu düşüneceğim (okumadığına sizi temin ederim). Devam etmem için bütün teşviki vermiş oldu.   
Dahası, artık benimle konuşuyor. Yani tek kelimelik kısa ve öz cevaplar yerine düzgün bir konuşmadan bahsediyorum.   
Ondan bir şey öğrendim, kendisinin söylediği bir şey. Sabah asansöre binip binmeyeceğimi sordu bana. Basit bir soru, öyle değil mi? Cumartesi günü yaşadığımız fiyaskodan sonra, onunla karşılaşmamak için vardiyamı tekrar ayarlamakta kararlıydım. Ebenezer’in söylediğine göre çok fazla ileri gitmişim.   
Yola gelmemesine ve bunu hala kabul etmemesine karşın artık benimle ilgilenmeye başladı. Hala benim sabahki neşemden şikayet etmesine rağmen gizliden gizliye bundan hoşlandığına inanıyorum.   
Bu arada, bir de onun büyükbabasıyla tanıştım ve kendisi bana bazı gizli bilgiler verdi. Tam şüphelendiğim gibi, Ebenezer ona karşı yanlış yapan biriyle birlikte olmuş. Tabii bu durum da onu ilişkilerden soğutmuş. Ne kadar şaşırtıcı ama, öyle değil mi?  
Noel ağacımı kurmaya yardım etmek için geldiğinde benim romantik anlamda ondan hoşlandığımı ima etti, hatta bir erkeğe muhtaç olduğumu söyledi. Benden rahatsız olmadığı birkaç dakika bile yoktur bence. Dilimi tutmak için elimden geleni yaptım, onunla flört etmekle suçlanmak bana göre değil. O benim tipim değil.  
Kesinlikle olmaz.   
İlgilenmiyorum.   
Yarın tekrar rapor vereceğim.  
Görüşürüz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaaam ben geldim. Kısa ama eğlenceli bir bölüm oldu bence? İki bölüm önce teambaekhyun taraftarları şu an ne alemdeler, ses verinnn! Bence Baekhyun bir yanlışa doğru gidiyor ama Allah sonumuzu hayretsin ne diyeyim… Bir aksilik çıkmazsa yeni bölüm perşembeye. Yorumlarınızı ve oylarınızı eksik etmeyin öpüldünüzzzz!


	7. Noel'e Yedi Gün Kala

Baekhyun bunu söylemekten nefret ediyordu ama pazartesi sabahı Chanyeol’u görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Kapıyı dinledi bir süre fakat bu ona sonsuzluk gibi gelmişti, gelen giden kimse yoktu. Baekhyun’un asıl amacı, her sabah aynı saatte tesadüfen karşılaşıyorlarmış havası yaratmaktı. Gerçek öyle değildi tabii ki. Bu ufak oyununu birden fazla kez oynamıştı.  
Aman geçtikçe fazla seçeneği kalmamıştı. Ya çıkacak ya da otobüsü kaçıracaktı. Chanyeol ortalarda yoktu. Ya normalden daha erken çıkmış ya da geç kalmıştı. Baekhyun gidip adamın kapısını çalmak istese de buna direniyordu.  
Baekhyun niyetini yanlış ifade ettiği için şimdi daha da tedbirli davranıyordu. Chanyeol’un, onun kendisine karşı romantik bir şeyler hissettiğini düşünmesine neden olması deneyin bir parçası değildi. Yine de Chanyeol ikisinin sabah karşılaşması hakkında bir şey ima etmişti; Baekhyun bunun ne olduğunu merak ediyordu. Bu adamı tanımak, Baekhyun’un sürekli tahmin yürütmesine ve tetikte beklemesine neden oluyordu.  
Noel yaklaştıkça, mesai saatleri iyice çılgın bir hal almaya başlamıştı. Mağazalar en mükemmel hediyeyi en uygun fiyata bulmaya çalışan müşterilerle dolup taşıyordu. Bu kadar yoğun olunca saatler de daha çabuk geçiyordu Baekhyun için.  
Öğle yemeği molasında, blogundaki yorumları okurken yemeğinden lokma alabilmişti ancak. Görüntülenme sayısı iki katına çıkmıştı.  
İki katına!  
Cielouno: Gördün mü? İşe yarayacağını biliyordum. Planına sadık kalmana sevindim. Onun dedesiyle tanıştın, değil mi? Sen de hileci küçük bir şeytan olmaya başladın.  
Pcysoul: Senin tipin olmadığını kim söyledi? Mocha getirmiş sana. Daha ne istiyorsun?  
Sayfalarca yorum vardı. İnsanlar bu projeyi sevmişlerdi ve teşvik etmek için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Baekhyun’un okuyucularının en sevdiği ve bahsettiği şey Chanyeol’un ona getirdiği mocha olmuştu. Tıpkı Baekhyun gibi, okuyucuları da Chanyeol’un ona en sevdiği içeceği almasının müthiş bir değişim olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. Bu hareket, Chanyeol’u alt etme konusunda iyiliğin onların düşündüğünden çok daha fazla işe yaradığının kanıtıydı. Baekhyun’un düşüncesine göre, o çatlağın kendini göstermesi fazla uzun sürmüştü ama sonunda olmuştu işte.  
Noel ağacı meselesinden çok bahsetmemiş olmasına rağmen, okuyucularının bir çoğu hemen fark etmişti. Baekhyun’un anladığı kadarıyla, Chanyeol Noel’e karşı değildi; sadece buna dahil olmak istemiyordu. Geçmişe bakıldığında bu mantıklıydı aslında. Uzun yıllar sadece o ve dedesi olmuştu. Hediye alacağı arkadaşları ya da büyük bir ailesi yoktu. Baekhyun’un bu konuda bir fikri vardı.  
Baekhyun vardiyasını bitirir bitirmez Chanyeol’un dedesini görmek için destekli yaşam tesisine giden otobüse bindi. O sabah yaptığı parça çikolatalı kurabiyeleri paketlemişti. Birkaç gün içinde yaptığı ikinci ziyareti için bahanesiydi bu.  
Resepsiyon masasındaki kadın, Baekhyun’u görünce gülümsedi.  
“Buranın müdavimi olmaya başladın.”  
“Sanırım öyle,” diye cevap verdi Baekhyun aceleyle. “Hyunki’nin odası 614’tü, değil mi?”  
“Muhtemelen orada değil.”  
Baekhyun birden durdu. “Ah, yine oyun odasında mı?”  
“Muhtemelen. Bir kontrol edeyim.”  
“Tamam, teşekkürler.” Baekhyun neşeyle beşinci kata çıktı. Hyunki’nin masada oturup, bir önceki gün yaptığı yapbozla uğraştığından emindi. Köşede iskambil oynayan iki adamın olduğunu fark etti.  
Hyunki, Baekhyun’u gördüğünde gülümsedi. “Yine gelmişsin.”  
“Ev yapımı kurabiye getireceğime söz vermiştim, öyle değil mi?”  
“Getirdin mi?” Yaşlı adamın gözleri mutluluktan kocaman açılmıştı.  
“Getirdim tabii ki.” Baekhyun sırt çantasını masanın üzerine koydu ve içinden kurabiyelerin olduğu poşeti çıkardı.  
“Ah, torunum bunları reddedecek kadar aptal olsa da ben memnuniyetle kabul etmeye hazırım.” Yaşlı adam hemen paketi açıp kurabiyelerden bir tane aldı. Bir ısırık aldıktan sonra, çok lezzetli bir şey yermiş gibi gözlerini kapattı. “Tahmin ettiğimden güzelmiş. Neredeyse karımın yaptıkları kadar güzel, nur içinde yatsın.”  
“Teşekkürler.” Baekhyun bir sandalye çekti ve oturdu. “Bu sabah Chanyeol ile karşılaşmadık.” Günün büyük kısmında onu sabah göremediğini düşünmüştü. Sabah ritüellerine Chanyeol pek alışmamış gibi görünüyordu.  
“Hasta,” dedi Hyunki ikinci kurabiyeye uzanırken.  
“Hasta mı?” Bu bir şoktu. “Daha dün gece gördüm, gayet iyi görünüyordu.”  
Hyunki elinde kurabiyeyle bakakalmıştı. “Saat kaçtı?”  
“Hatırlamıyorum. Yedi civarıydı sanırım. Neden?”  
“O zaman da kendini çok iyi hissetmiyordu. Pazar günleri öğleden sonra uğrar bana genelde ama midesini bozan şeyin bana da geçmesini istemedi. Seni gördüğünde bundan bahsetmemesi şaşırtıcı.”  
“Noel ağacını merdivenlerden çıkarmama yardım etti.” Baekhyun açıklama yapma gereği duydu. “Asansör devre dışıydı.”  
“Bu sabah konuştum onunla ve çok hasta olduğunu söyledi. Günün büyük bölümünde yataktan çıkamadığından bahsetti. Grip olmuş sanırım.”  
“Ah!” Baekhyun birden kendini kötü hissetti. Chanyeol hakkında bildiği az çok şeyden bir tanesi de onun kolay kolay hasta olmadığıydı.  
“İyi misin?” diye sordu Hyunki.  
“İyiyim,” diye başını kaldırdı Baekhyun. “Bir fikrim var. Noel akşamı için Chanyeol ile plan yaptınız mı?”  
“Burada akşam yemeği yiyeceğiz sadece. Neden soruyorsun?”  
“Benim evime gelmeye ne dersin? Yalnız olacağım, siz gelirseniz yemek yapmak için bahanem olur.”  
“İyi yemek yapar mısın?”  
“Yeterince iyiyim. Yalnız yaşadığım için çok fazla pratik yapamıyorum,” diye açıkladı Bakehyun. “Ama annemin ve büyükannemin Noel tarifleri bende.” Hyunki ve Chanyeol’u akşam yemeğine davet etmek için bahane etmişti bunu.  
“Kurabiyelerden de ikram edecek misin?”  
“Yaparım tabii.”  
“Hindi ve yanındaki aperatifler?”  
“Ne istersen,” diye garanti verdi Baekhyun.  
“Ben varım o zaman.” Hyunki kıkırdadı.  
“Komik olan nedir?”  
“Sen Chanyeol’a iyi davranıyorsun ama bunun faydasını gören kişi ben oluyorum.”  
Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Chanyeol benim çağırdığımı duyunca reddedebilir, biliyorsun.”  
“Bırak etsin. Bir erkek, ev yapımı kurabiyeleri reddediyorsa bırak etsin. Ama ben bunu kaçıracak kadar aptal değilim.”  
Baekhyun bileğindeki saate baktı. Tatil programına yardım etmek için Gençler Kulübü’ne gitmesi gerekiyordu. “Benim gitmem gerek.”  
“Tekrar teşekkürler,” dedi yaşlı adam, Baekhyun sırt çantasını takarken. “İstediğin zaman uğrayabilirsin.”  
“Uğrarım.”  
“Kurabiye getirmek zorunda değilsin. Yakışıklı yüzünü görmek bile bu yaşlı adamın gününü aydınlatmak için yeterli.”  
Baekhyun birden Hyunki’ye daha da fazla sempati duymaya başladı. Resepsiyondaki kadının dediği gibi, gerçekten de sevecen bir insandı. Eğildi ve ona selam verdi. “Yakında tekrar gelirim.”  
Hyunki elini salladı. “Çabuk ol.” dedi gülerek.

…

Baekhyun, Gençlik Kulübü’ndeki çocuklarla ilgilenirken hiçbir sorun yaşamadı. 23 Aralık gecesi için planladıkları programın repertuarındaki şarkıların provasını yaparken Baekhyun da onlara eşlik etti. Gruptan birkaç çocuğu tanımak amacıyla gelmişti ve takıma hayran kalmıştı. Böyle bir işe gönüllü olarak katılma şansı yakaladığı için minnettardı. Mahalle çocuklarıyla çalışmayı seviyordu, bu yüzden küçük bir katkıda bulunmak istemişti.  
“Gerçekten minnettarım,” dedi Oh Sehun prova bittiğinde.  
Yılın ilk aylarında Sehun ve Baekhyun kısa süreli flört etmişlerdi. Ancak ciddi bir şey olmamıştı. Baekhyun adamdan yeterince hoşlanmıştı ve onun da aynı şekilde hissettiğinden emindi ama aralarında herhangi bir kıvılcım olmamıştı ve olmuş gibi davranmak aptallıktı.  
“Memnuniyetle yapıyorum, biliyorsun.”  
Sehun, Baekhyun’a sarıldı ve çıkışa kadar birlikte yürüdüler. “Eve kadar yürüyor musun hala?”  
“Evet, birkaç sokak nasılsa.”  
“İçime sinmiyor.”  
“Sehun, biliyorsun ki ben de bir erkeğim ve burası son derece güvenli. Bir sorun çıktığını hiç görmedim. Sokaklar iyi aydınlatılıyor ve her yerde işyerleri var. Hiçbir şey olmaz.”  
“Tamam, tamam.”  
“Hem karate dersleri alıyorum ben.” Baekhyun gerçekten ders almıştı ama bu birkaç sene önceydi ve üç ders aldıktan sonra bırakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Zamanı geldiğinde kendini nasıl savunması gerektiğini ve tekme atmayı öğrenmişti. Bunun gerekli olmamasını umuyordu ama başına bir şey gelse gayet hazırlıklıydı.  
Öyle düşünüyordu.  
Baekhyun eve dönerken, sık sık uğradığı ve akşam yemeği için hızlı hazırlanabilecek bir şeyler aldığı Kore ürünleri satan dükkanından geçti. Dükkanın sahipleri ile samimiydi. Çok aç olmasa da içeri girdi.  
Tezgahtar elini kaldırarak onu selamladı. Akşam yemeği saati geçmişti ve tezgahın arkasından seçenekleri inceleye müşteriler ağır ağır karar veriyorlardı.  
“Bugün lezzetli ne yemeğin var?” diye sordu Baekhyun tezgaha bakarken, buranın salataları aşırı lezzetliydi fakat Baekhyun’un günlük pişirilen çorbalara karşı özel bir zaafı vardı.  
“Her şey lezzetli,” dedi tezgahtar çocuk gülerek.  
“Eminim öyledir.”  
“Bana yosun çorbası verebilir misin?”  
“Bir kase yosun çorbası hemen geliyor.”  
Baekhyun salataları da inceledi fakat hiçbiri ilgisini çekmedi.  
“Yanına ne vereyim?”  
“Bu yeterli.” Baekhyun öğle yemeğinde çok yemişti.  
Çorbanın parasını ödedi ve eve doğru yola koyuldu. Amacı, çorbayı soğumadan Chanyeol’a götürmekti. Binaya girdiğinde ceketini ve çantasını eve bıraktı ve doğrudan Chanyeol’un dairesine yöneldi. Muhtemelen Schroeder’in de yürüyüşe çıkarılması gerekiyordu. Baekhyun bunu yapmak için de gönüllü olabilirdi.  
Kapıyı çaldı.  
Cevap yoktu.  
“Chanyeol, ben geldim,” diye seslendi Baekhyun kapıya kulağını dayayarak. Diğer odada bir hareketlenme duyduğuna emindi.  
“Bunun beni kapıyı açmam için teşvik etmesi mi gerekiyor?” diye homurdandı adam.  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un onun hasta olduğunu bildiğini bilmesini istemiyordu. “Hadi ama, aç kapıyı,” dedi homurdanmaları duyunca.  
“Git buradan,” dedi Chanyeol.  
“Hayatta olmaz. Bu sabah asansörde neden karşılaşmadığımızı bilmek istiyorum.”  
“Niye umursuyorsun ki? Senden kaçıyorum işte.”  
“Hayır, kaçmıyorsun. Hatırlarsan, bu konu hakkında özellikle konuşmuştuk. Neler olduğunu bilmek istiyorum.”  
Kilidin açılma sesi geldi ve Chanyeol kapıyı açtı. “Hastayım.”  
Baekhyun, sanki bunu yeni öğreniyormuş gibi derin bir iç çekti. “Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.”  
“Niye öyle düşündün?” Kapı aralıktı.  
“Dediğim gibi, bu sabah seni asansörde göremeyince bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anladım. Bu ufacık aralıktan mı konuşacağız yoksa beni içeri davet edecek misin?”  
“Hayır. Git buradan.”  
“Schroeder nasıl? Dışarı çıkması gerekiyor mu?”  
“Bina yöneticisi dışarı çıkardı onu.”  
“Hadi ama Chanyeol, bunları aştığımızı düşünüyordum. Bırak da içeri gireyim.”  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un duyamayacağı kadar kısık sesle bir şeyler mırıldandı. Bütün konuşma içerisinde iyi tek bir şey yok gibiydi.  
Chanyeol istemeden de olsa kapıyı sonuna kadar açtı ve Baekhyun da içeri girdi.  
İçeri girdiği anda duraksadı. “Ahh! Berbat görünüyorsun.” Gerçekten de öyleydi. Chanyeol’un yüzü bir hayalet kadar beyazdı ve gözleri akıyordu. Bunlar yetmezmiş gibi saçları darmadağın olmuştu. Rahatlıktan çok uzak görünen uzun kollu bir tişört giymişti. Ayaklarında da beyaz spor çoraplardan vardı.  
“Tamam, hasta olduğumu görmüş oldun işte. Şimdi git.”  
Baekhyun çorbayı gösterdi. “Sana akşam yemeği getirdim.”  
“İstemiyorum. Git hadi.”  
Baekhyun elini beline koydu. “Beni yollamaya neden bu kadar meraklısın? Beni gördüğün hiçbir zaman mutlu olmuyorsun.”  
Chanyeol, bu söyledikleri doğru değilmiş gibi kaşlarını çattı. Ama sonra düzeldi. Baekhyun onun kabullenebileceğinden şüpheliydi ama adamın yüzündeki ifadeden her şey anlaşılıyordu.  
“Anlamadıysan söyleyeyim, grip oldum ben. Sen de mi olmak istiyorsun?”  
“Endişelenme. Grip aşısı oldum ben.” Baekhyun tartışmak istemiyordu, bu yüzden Chanyeol’un etrafından dolanmış ve oldukça kötü durumdaki mutfağa adımını atmıştı. Lavabo bulaşıklarla doluydu ve kullanılmış çay poşetleri de dahil olmak üzere her şey tezgaha saçılmıştı. Baekhyun bu karmaşayı görmezden gelerek raftan bir kase aldı.  
“Baekhyun, ben ciddiyim.”  
“Ben de öyleyim,” dedi Baekhyun omzunun üzerinden. Kaseyi aldı ve çorba kabını tezgaha koyarak kapağını açtı. Mutfağa yosun kokusu yayıldı. “Bugün bir şey yedin mi?” diye sordu sıcak çorbayı kaseye dökerken.  
“Hayır.”  
“Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm zaten. Otur bakalım.” Baekhyun, yemek yemesi için Chanyeol’a tezgahı işaret etti.  
Chanyeol tekrar homurdanmaya başladı ama Baekhyun’un söylediğini yaptı. Baekhyun da tezgahın diğer tarafına oturdu ve çubuklarla kaşıkları bulana kadar çekmeceleri açıp kapattı. Daha sonra bir kaşık ve bir çift çubuk alarak Chanyeol’a uzattı.  
“Ee?” diye homurdandı Baekhyun ellerini tezgahın ucuna koyarak destek alırken.  
“Ee, derken?”  
“İlaç gibi geldi, değil mi?”  
Chanyeol kafasını salladı. Bunun Baekhyun için küçük de olsa bir zafer olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu.  
“Biraz uzanmak istiyorum.”  
“Uzanmalısın da zaten.” Koltuk darmadağındı. Chanyeol’un günün büyük bir bölümünü orada geçirdiği belli oluyordu. Baekhyun hiç soru sormadan koltuğa gitti ve battaniyeyi katlayıp yastıkları havalandırdı.  
“Sen ne zaman Florance Nightingale’e dönüştün?” diye sordu Chanyeol koltuğa giderken.  
Baekhyun saatine baktı. “Yaklaşık on dakika önce. Hemen geleceğim.” Chanyeol’un yanından ayrıldı ve birkaç dakika sonra, elinde sarı lastik eldivenler, plastik kova ve deterjanla döndü.  
“Ne yapıyorsun sen?”  
“Temizlik.”  
Chanyeol kızgın bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı. “Yapma.”  
Baekhyun ona baktı.  
“Ne olursa olsun yapacaksın, değil mi?” dedi Chanyeol.  
“Evet.”  
Adam gözlerini kapattı ve homurdandı. “Azıcık gücüm olsaydı seninle tartışırdım.”  
“Kaybettin. Nefesini boşa harcama.”  
Chanyeol’un dairesi Baekhyun’unkinin tam karşısındaydı ve onunkinin birebir aynısıydı, bu yüzden Baekhyun her yeri biliyordu.  
“Baekhyun,” diye bağırdı Chanyeol. Sesi kısıktı. “Beni üzüyorsun.”  
“Biliyorum. Bukaşıklar iki dakikaya bitmiş olur, sonra da Schroeder’i dışarı çıkarırım.”  
Tartışma bitmiş gibi görünüyordu.  
“Evet!” diye bağırdı Chanyeol birkaç dakika sonra. “Neredeyse bitirdiğini söylemiştin. Şimdi ne yapıyorsun?”  
“Hiçbir şey.”  
Chanyeol koltukta oturmuş, etrafında dönüp duran genç adamı takip ediyordu. Gözlerini kapattığında kendiyle tartışıyor gibiydi. “Tanrım, bu inatçı adamdan kurtar beni.”  
“Daha çok dua et,” dedi Baekhyun neşeli bir şekilde. Chanyeol’un yatağını ve çarşafını düzeltti.  
Chanyeol hareket edemeyecekmiş gibi göründü bir an. Çünkü yatak odasına gidiş yolu kapanmıştı.  
“Umarım çok güçsüz olmasaydım buna asla katlanmayacağımı biliyorsundur.”  
“Biliyorum. Sen bana yardım ettin ve ben de bu şekilde ödüyorum borcumu.”  
“Ne zaman yardım ettim sana?”  
Ne kadar çabuk unutmuştu. “Ağaç işte, unuttun mu? Bana yardım etmek için ağacı merdivenlerden çıkarıp kurmuştun.”  
Chanyeol yaptığını önemsememiş gibi gözlerini devirdi.  
“Ve çok minnettarım bunun için. Güzel bir sohbet olmuştu.”  
Chanyeol sert bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı. “Ben minnettar değilim.”  
“Olacağını düşünmemiştim zaten.” Koşullar farklı olsaydı buna asla katlanmayacağını söylemeye gerek yoktu. “Çorbanı bitirdin mi?”  
Chanyeol’un cevabı ani ve keskindi. “Evet.”  
“İyi. Bahse girerim kendini daha iyi hissediyorsundur.”  
“Susma hakkımı kullanıyorum.”  
Baekhyun güldü. “Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.”  
“Böyle üzerime titremene gerek yok; ayrıca seni hasta etmek istemiyorum. Git hadi.”  
Baekhyun’un kalbi hızla çarptı birden. “Benim hasta olmamı istemiyor musun? Umurunda olduğumu görmek ne kadar güzel.”  
“Saçmalamayı kes Baekhyun. Şu an tek ihtiyacım olan şey dinlenmek ve uyumak, ama ne yazık ki sen ikisini de imkansız hale getiriyorsun.”  
“Beş dakika ver bana. Sonra seni yalnız bırakacağım. Anlaştık mı? Ben de hasta oldum daha önce, kendini nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum.”  
Chanyeol omuzlarını silkti. “Ama sonra gideceksin.”  
“Evet, efendim. Hemen gideceğim, efendim. Siz ne derseniz, efendim.”  
Chanyeol gülümsedi; bunun çok hoşuna gittiğini adama belli etmemek için mücadele etti fakat Baekhyun fark etmişti.  
“Tam bir baş belasısın.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun bulaşıkları makineye dizip çalıştırana kadar ön kapıda bekledi. “Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?” diye sordu.  
“Sabır, dostum. Sabır.”  
“Anlamadıysan söyleyeyim, ben pek sabırlı değilimdir.”  
“Biliyorum,” dedi Baekhyun koridora çıkarken. “Yarım saat sonra Schroeder’i almak için geleceğim.”  
“Git artık.”  
Chanyeol, aslında bundan hoşlanıyordu.  
“Sadece yardım etmeye çalışıyorum. Sen de benim için aynısını yapardın.”  
“Hayır, yapmazdım.”  
“Evet, yapardın. Neyse, Schroeder’in tasması nerede?”  
“Banyodaki en üst çekmecede.” Chanyeol’un sabırsız tavırları açıkça belli oluyordu. “Git artık, tamam mı? Tekrar uzanmam gerekiyor. Biraz başım dönüyor.”  
“Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?”  
“Tek ihtiyacım olan şey biraz uzanmak ama senin yüzünden yapamıyorum.”  
Baekhyun, Schroeder’i bıraktı ve Chanyeol’un bileğini tuttu. “Bırak da koltuğa kadar gitmene yardım edeyim.”  
Chanyeol’un hiçbir zorluk çıkarmadan teklifi kabul etmesi Baekhyun’u şaşırttı. Genç adam koltuğa yığıldı, çok kötü olduğu her halinden belli oluyordu. Baekhyun onun yanından ayrılmak istemedi ve oyalanmanın yollarını aramaya başladı.  
“Köpeği yürüyüşe çıkaracaksın sanıyordum?”  
“Çıkaracağım.” Baekhyun daha fazla ertelemek için bir bahane bulamamıştı. 

…

Baekhyun söz verdiği gibi Schroeder’i yürüyüşe çıkardı. Geri döndüğünde Chanyeol’un kapıyı açık bıraktığını ve koltukta uyuyakaldığını gördü. Bir süre karşısında dikildi ve genç adama baktı, ondan ve son birkaç gündür aralarındaki ilişkinin değişiminden etkilenmişti. Baekhyun ona karşı yumuşamaya başlamıştı ve aynı şekilde Chanyeol da bu konudaki fikrini değiştirmişti. Bu hemen çarpmıyordu ama didişseler bile genelde şakayla karışık oluyordu.  
Baekhyun’un kendisine dikkatle baktığını anlamış olsa gerek, Chanyeol telaşla gözlerini araladı. “Selam.”  
“Selam,” dedi Baekhyun sempatik bir şekilde. “Uyandırmak istememiştim.”  
Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sonra oturur pozisyona geçti. “Aslında bakarsan kendimi daha iyi hissediyorum. Çorba mı iyi geldi yoksa çam kokusu mu emin değilim.”  
Baekhyun gülümsedi. “İkisinin de etkisi vardır belki.”  
“Belki.”  
“Bir şey ister misin?” Baekhyun oradan gitmek istemediğini fark etti – ki bu şaşırtıcıydı. Daha şaşırtıcı olan ise Chanyeol’un da onun gitmesini istemiyor gibi görünmesiydi.  
“Bir şey istemiyorum ama…” durdu.  
“Ama?” diye tekrarladı Baekhyun.  
“Birlikte televizyon izleyelim mi?”  
“Olur, tabii.” Her şeyi sırf Chanyeol’u daha iyi tanımak için yaptığına inandırıyordu kendini Baekhyun.  
“Noel özel programları olmadığı sürece istediğin şeyi izleyebiliriz.”  
“Ama hiç uyumlu değilsin,” diye sataştı Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol kötü kötü güldü. “Kırmızı Burunlu Ren Geyiği Rudolph’u izleyebileceğimi düşünmüyorum, hepsi bu.”  
Birlikte oturup samimi bir sessizlik içinde bir saat geçirdiler. Chanyeol çok konuşmamıştı ve bu hiç sorun değildi. Baekhyun, ayaklarının üstüne kıvrılıp yatan Schroeder ile birlikte olmaktan mutluydu.  
Baekhyun çıkarken Chanyeol ona teşekkür etti.  
“Sabah görüşürüz,” dedi Baekhyun. “Kendini daha iyi hissedersen tabii.”  
“Şimdiden çok daha iyi hissediyorum zaten. Bana eşlik ettiğin için teşekkür ederim.”  
Aslında teşekkür etmesi gereken kişi Baekhyun’du fakat Chanyeol’un bundan haberi yoktu. 

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
19 ARALIK  
İYİ DAVRANMAM SANA AŞIK OLDUĞUM ANLAMINA GELMEZ.

Macerayı yarılamış bulunuyorum ve sonunda önemli bir ilerleme kaydettiğimi hissediyorum. Güne hayal kırıklığı ile başladım. Ebenezer geleceğini söylese bile asansörde Ebenezer anı yaşamadım.  
Evet, doğru okudunuz. Ebenezer beni ekti.  
Onun yüzünden neredeyse otobüsü kaçırıyordum. Yol boyunca üzgündüm. Bu durum Ebenezer’in benim arkadaşlığımdan zevk aldığı için yumuşamaya başladığını ve bu yüzden beni hayal kırıklığına uğratacak bu hareketi yaptığını düşünmeme yol açtı. Arkadaşlığımdan zevk alması konusunda biraz abartmış olabilirim ama anladınız siz beni.  
Daha sonra, Ebenezer’in grip olduğunu öğrendim.  
Bunu öğrendiğimde ne kadar heyecanlanmış olduğumu kabul etmekten nefret ediyorum, aklınıza gelen sebeplerden dolayı değil ama. Evet, bu sabah onu neden göremediğimi açıkladım ama bundan daha fazlası var. İyilik yapmak için mükemmel bir şans değil mi ama? Deneseydim daha iyi bir plan bulamazdım.  
İlk başta beni gördüğüne sevinmedi ve bunu kesinlikle abartmıyorum. Yosun çorbası götürmüştüm ona; bir yandan şikayet ederken ve evinden çıkıp onu yalnız bırakmamı isterken bir yandan da çorbasını içti. Evini bile temizledim onun için, hem de deterjanla.  
Tabii doğal olarak bu sürede aksi ve sabırsız davranıyordu, ki bu beklediğim bir şeydi. Gerçekten, tersini düşünürsem benim aptallığım olurdu.  
Ama asıl bombayı dinleyim. Sessiz bir şekilde evine girdiğim zaman, Ebenezer’in koltukta derin bir uykuya dalmış olduğunu gördüm. (Bilginiz olsun: horluyordu!) Sonra uyandı ve kalıp onunla birlikte televizyon izlemek isteyip istemediğimi sordu. Onun koltuğunda! Sadece ikimiz, bir saat televizyon izledik. Belki de daha fazla…  
Yedinci gün bize neler getirecek, sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum…


	8. Noel'e Altı Gün Kala

Baekhyun yazısını blogda paylaşmıştı. Giriş kodunu girer girmez, dizüstü bilgisayarının ekranında yorumlar belirmeye başladı. Sanki takipçileri onun gönderide bulunmasını bekliyorlardı. Baekhyun, tıklanma sayısının gittikçe çoğalmasını tam bir şaşkınlıkla izledi. Bu iyilik projesinin insanları bu kadar etkilediğine inanmak zordu. Yorumlardan bazıları moralini bozmuştu. Baekhyun’un asıl niyeti hiç de o kadar masum değildi. Chanyeol’u yalnızca sinir bozucu buluyordu. Kyungsoo olmasaydı, tıpkı Chanyeol’un ona aldırış etmemesi gibi, o da Chanyeol’a aldırış etmemekten başka bir şey yapmazdı. Ardından şunu okudu:   
Moonlayda: Sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Bu blogu üçüncü gününde, bir iş arkadaşım benimle paylaşınca okumaya başladım. Kayınvalidemle hiç iyi geçinemedik. Benden hiçbir zaman hoşlanmadı ve beni oğluna layık görmedi. Son beş yıldır birbirimize zorlukla tahammül ediyorduk. Senin blogunu okuduktan sonra, şu iyilik temelli yaklaşımı denemem gerektiğine karar verdim. Onun melek şeklinde heykelcikler sevdiğini biliyorum ve bir çiçekçi dükkanının vitrininde sergilenen bir heykelciği görüp onun için satın aldım. (İnan ki bu kadın bana hiçbir zaman melek gibi davranmadı!) İşten sonra evine gidip hediyesini verdim. Bu beklenmedik ziyaretimden nasıl bir çıkarımda bulunması gerektiğinden emin olamadığını yüzünden anlıyordum. Ona, eşim için yeterli olmadığımı söylerken haklı olabileceğini ama belki de onun oğlu için uygun bir eş olmam konusunda bana yardım etmek isteyebileceğini dile getirdim. Bana sarılarak gözyaşlarına boğulup özür dilediğinde çok şaşırdım. Aramızda barışın sağlanacağını hayal bile edemezdim. Teşekkür etmem gereken kişi sensin, teşekkür ederim.  
Heythereblg: Gerçekten de onun bulaşıklarını mı yıkadın? Yapma, oğlum, sen bundan daha akıllısın. Eğer bir pasaklı gibi yaşamak istiyorsa, bırak da yaşasın. Bu yaptığın o kadar çok açıdan yanlış ki hangisinden başlayacağımı bilemedim.  
Baekhyun yorumları okumayı bitirdi, bunalmıştı. Bilgisayarını kapattı ve uzaklara bakarak oturdu. Saat geç olmuştu, çoktan yatakta olması gerekiyordu ama kafası blogunda ve kendisiyle Chanyeol’un arasında olanlarla çok meşguldü.  
Yaklaşık on beş dakika sonra, zihninde çeşitli tepkiler, özellikle de Chanyeol ve Schroeder ile oturup televizyon seyretmekten ne kadar keyif aldığı dönüp dururken, küveti sıcak suyla doldurup içine girdi. Küvetten çıktıktan sonra üşüyüp muflonlu pijamalarını giyerek yatağa gitti. Baş ağrısının tutacağını hissediyordu ve güzel bir uyku çekmeye kararlı olarak iki aspirin içti.  
Saat üç gibi uyandı ve hastalandığını hemen anladı.  
Hem de aşırı derecede.  
Yorganını kenara fırlattı ve yediklerini çıkarmak için banyoya son anda yetişti.   
Of, olamazdı. Bu gerçekleşiyor olamazdı; olamazdı, işte. Grip olmuştu. Homurdanarak yatağa geri döndü ve kıvrılarak cenin pozisyonunu aldı. Grip aşısını olmuştu. Korunuyor olması gerekirdi. Hastalanmaması gerekirdi. Daha da kötüsü, tüm haftası görev ve yükümlülüklerle doluydu. Hasta olmaya zamanı yoktu.  
Alarm çalıncaya kadar bölük pörçük uyudu. İşe gidemeyeceğini söylemeye gerek yoktu. Noel’e yalnızca birkaç gün kalmıştı ve mağazada çılgınca bir koşuşturmaca vardı. Bundan daha kötü bir zamanlama olamazdı.  
O söz nasıldı? Hiçbir iyilik cezasız kalmaz.   
Ya da buna benzer bir şey. Chanyeol’a yardım etmek ve ona iyilikte bulunmak onu bu hale düşürmüştü.  
Baekhyun, mağazada birilerine ulaşabileceğini aklına getirir getirmez hemen telefona sarılarak müdürüne kötü haberi verdi. Çalışanların birbirlerini nasıl kolladıklarını bilerek, “Çok üzgünüm,” diye inledi. Çalışma arkadaşları ona güvenirlerdi. Şimdi, bir son dakika girişimi olarak yerine birini koymaya ihtiyaçları olacaktı. Zaten çok hasta olmasaydı, herkesi hayal kırıklığına uğrattığı için kendini daha da kötü hissederdi.   
“Endişelenme, üstesinden geliriz.” Müdürü keyfi kaçmış ve kızgın olacağı yerde, hem nazik hem de anlayışlı davranmıştı. “Bilerek grip olmadın ya.”  
Baekhyun telefonu kapattıktan sonra ağlamamak için kendini zor tuttu. Hastaydı, perişandı ve tüm bunlar kendi suçuydu. Eğer Chanyeol’dan uzak durmuş olsaydı, bunların hiçbiri olmayacaktı. Bunun yerine, tıpkı ödeyeceği bedeli bir kez bile düşünmeyen bir aksiyon filmi kahramanı gibi işin içine dalıp günü kurtarmak zorunda kalmıştı.  
Gençler Kulübü’nden Sehun’u arayarak o akşam çocuklarla gerçekleştirilecek olan çalışmaya katılamayacağını söylemeliydi. Bu, onun kendini daha da kötü hissetmesine neden oluyordu. Sehun ve çocuklar da ona güvenmişlerdi.  
Kendi kendine acıyarak kıvranırken, biri giriş kapısını tıklattı. Aman ne güzel! En son istediği şey, bir refakatçiydi. Battaniyeyi de yanında sürüyüp sendeleyerek kapıya gitti.  
“Kim o?” Bir bulantı nöbetine yakalanınca, başını soğuk tahtaya bastırdı. Tüm oda dönmeye başladı. “Chanyeol,” diye karşılık geldi. “Neden asansörde değildi?” İşte, bu kötüydü. Hem de çok kötü.  
“Git, buradan.”  
Kapının diğer tarafından Chanyeol’un homurdandığını duydu. “Hayır! Baekhyun, hasta mı oldun?”  
“Lütfen, yalnızca beni sefaletimle yalnız bırak.” İsteği sessizlikle karşılandı ve bir kalp atışının yarı süresi boyunca Chanyeol’un gitmiş olduğunu sandı. Rahat bir nefes aldı ve tam kanepesine dönüyordu ki Chanyeol tekrar konuştu. Baekhyun onun gitmediğini tahmin etmeliydi.  
“Grip aşısı olduğunu söylemiştin.”  
“Olmuştum.”  
“Kapıyı aç,” diye talep etti Chanyeol. Eğer Baekhyun’un ne kadar güçsüz olduğunu bilseydi, ondan böyle şeyler istemezdi. Baekhyun bir ebola hastası gibi göründüğünü ve her yöne dağılmış saçları, hala üzerinde olan pijamasıyla ona görünmek istemediğini itiraf edecek değildi.  
“Baekhyun, kapıyı aç. Hemen.”  
Baekhyun’un itirazının Chanyeol’un üzerinde hiçbir etkisi olmadığını söylemeye gerek yoktu.  
“Beni yalnız bırak.”  
Baekhyun sesinin kulağa çok dramatik geldiğinin farkındaydı ama buna engel olamıyordu.  
Chanyeol’un verdiği karşılık hızlı ve öfkeliydi. “Ya bu kapıyı açarsın ya da kendim açarım.”  
“Chan…”  
“Aç, şunu.”  
“İşe geç kalacaksın,” diye itiraz etti Baekhyun.  
“Boşver.”  
“Lütfen…” Sözcün ağzından yeni çıkmıştı ki kapının tekmelendiğini duydu Baekhyun. Chanyeol şaka yapmıyordu. Verebileceği en iyi kararı vererek kilidin mandalını açıp kapıyı araladı. “Lütfen, yalnızca yatağa geri dönmek istiyorum.  
Kapının aralığından, Chanyeol’un yalnızca küçük bir kesitini görmesine rağmen, onun iyi giyinmiş ve işe gitmeye hazır olduğunu fark etti. Onun bu durumu, bu virüs her neyse yirmi dört saatten fazla olmadığı konusunda Baekhyun’u cesaretlendirdi.   
“İçeri girmeme izin ver.” Chanyeol kapıyı nazikçe ittirdi.   
Başka bir seçeneği olmayan Baekhyun gönülsüzce içeri girmesine izin verdi. Korkunç göründüğünü biliyordu ama Chanyeol’un onu gördüğünde irileşen gözlerini gördüğünde bunu daha iyi anladı. Battaniyeye sarınmak için ellerine ihtiyacı olmasaydı, yüzünü ellerine gömme isteği çok güçlüydü.   
“Özür dilerim,” diye fısıldadı Chanyeol, sesi Baekhyun’un o zamana dek duymadığı kadar yumuşak ve nazik geliyordu. “Bu benim suçum. Kalmanı hiç istememeliydim.”  
“Ama istemenden memnun oldum.” Baekhyun güçsüz ve hasta olmasaydı, bunu asla itiraf etmezdi.  
Chanyeol iç çekere yavaşça başını salladı. “Senin hasta olmana üzülsem bile, ben de bunu yaptığım için pişman değilim.”  
Ona bakmak istemeyen Baekhyun başını eğdi. “İyi olacağım… Sanırım. Zamanla.” Aniden, midesindeki çay isyan etti. Battaniyeyi yere atan Baekhyun hızla banyoya koştu. Ellerini klozete dayayarak çayı ve midesinde kalan diğer şeyleri kustu. Gözlerini kapattı ve onları tekrar açtığında, Chanyeol’un evi terk etmiş olmasını görmeyi tüm kalbiyle diledi. Tanrı’nın Noel alışverişi yapmak için dışarı çıktığı belliydi çünkü onun duasını duymamıştı. Dikkatli bir şekilde doğrularak baktı. Tabii ki Chanyeol, elinde bir bez parçasıyla banyo kapısının önünde dikiliyordu.   
“En kötüsü, ilk on iki saattir.”  
Bu, onu cesaretlendirmek için söylenmişti ama Baekhyun’un moralini çok az düzeltebildi. Genç adam homurdanarak bez parçasını aldı ve ağzını sildi. “Hasta olamam. Bugün yapmam gereken çok iş var.”  
“Bunun nasıl bir duygu olduğunu biliyorum. Haydi, seni yatağa götüreceğim. Şu an kendin için yapacağın en iyi şey, uyumak. Sonra seni kontrol etmeye geleceğim.”  
Chanyeol onu yatak odasına götürdü, yorganı açtı, yerleşmesine yardım etti ve ardından nazikçe üzerini örttü. Elini Baekhyun’un anlına götürdü, saçını arkaya attı. “Ateşim var mı?” Baekhyun’un ateşinin çıkmış olduğunu hissettiği belliydi.  
“Sanmıyorum.”  
“Var. Olduğunu biliyorum.”  
“Peki, tamam. Feci şekilde ateşin var.”  
“Biliyordum zaten,” diye fısıldadı Baekhyun, artık tatmin olmuştu. İç çekerek alt dudağını ısırdı. Chanyeol’un hiç bu kadar ilgili ve şefkatli olmasını beklemiyordu. Chnayeol, sanki başka şeyler söylemek ya da yapmak istiyormuş gibi onun yatağının yanında oyalandı.   
“Benimle kalmana gerek yok.” Baekhyun elini battaniyesinin içinden çıkararak ona el salladı. “Gidebilirsin.”  
Chanyeol işe geç kalırsa onun suçu olacaktı ve bir günlük baş edebileceği suçluluk duygusu sınırına çoktan gelmişti. Bir sigorta uzmanının ne iş yaptığından emin değildi ama kulağa önemli geliyordu.  
“Tek başına idare edebilecek misin?”   
“Elbette.” Baekhyun bundan emin değildi ama Chanyeol’un onun gözünün içine bakarak orada durmasını istemiyordu. Büyük olasılıkla adam haklıydı; şu an yapabileceği en iyi şey uyumaktı. Yalnızca bir saat boyunca uyanık kalmış olsa bile, gözkapakları ağırlaşıyordu.   
“Uyu,” diye fısıldadı Chanyeol.  
“Peki.” Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı ve belki yapmak zorunda olduğu her şeyi unutmak ona kendini iyi hissettirirdi. İşte, o an fark etti. Chanyeol oradan ayrılmak istemiyormuş gibi oyalanıyordu. Ardından başka bir şey daha yaptı. Baekhyun’un kalbinin hızlı hızlı atmasına neden olacak bir şey. Öne doğru eğildi ve dudaklarını Baekhyun’un alnına sürttü. Dokunuşu o kadar hafifti ki, Baekhyun bir an bunu hayal ettiğini sandı.  
“İyi uykular,” dedi Chanyeol, alçak sesle. “Seni daha sonra arayacağım.”  
Uyanık olduğunu Chanyeol’a belli etmekten korkan Baekhyun konuşmaya cesaret edemedi. O odadan ayrıldıktan sonra, Chanyeol’un ona telefon edemeyeceğini hatırladı. Birbirlerine numaralarını vermemişlerdi. Chanyeol’un evden çıkmasından birkaç saniye sonra Baekhyun uykuya daldı.   
Öğlen uyandığında, kendini yalnızca biraz daha iyi hissediyordu. Baş dönmesi geçmişti ama midesi ona bir arıtma tesisi gibi geliyordu. Bir fincan çay almak için mutfağa gittiğinde, Chanyeol’dan bir not buldu.  
“Çok sıvı iç ve dinlen. Tartışmak yok.”  
Gözlerini devirdi ve sıcak çayı kanepeye götürerek televizyonu açtı. Yaklaşık yüz kanal içinden seçim yapamayacağı kablolu televizyonda ilgisini çeken bir tek program bulamadı. Televizyonu kapattıktan sonra kumandayı sehpaya koydu. Telefonu oradaydı, alıp mesajlarını kontrol etti. Çok mesaj vardı. Bazıları iş arkadaşlarından gelmişti, onun çabuk iyileşmesini diliyorlardı. Kyungsoo onu aramış ve sesli mesaj bırakmıştı. Baekhyun o kadar derin uyumuştu ki telefonun çaldığını bile duymamıştı. Bilinmeyen numaraya ait bir çağrı da vardı. Bir arama yapıp yapmadığını hatırlayamadı. Onu böylesine unutkan yapan şeyin, aşırı derecede yükselmiş olan ateşi mi olduğunu merak etmeden duramadı.  
Telefon o elinde tutarken vızıldamaya başladı. Biri titreşime almıştı.  
Numaraya baktığında, daha önce aramış olması gereken numara olduğunu fark etti.   
“Alo?” diye yanıt verdi, tereddütlü bir şekilde.   
“Uyanmışsın.”   
Bu, Chanyeol’du. Baekhyun’un telefonuyla kendininkini aramış, böylece onun numarasını edinmiş olduğu belliydi.  
“Evet.”  
“Kendini daha iyi hissediyor musun?”  
“Biraz.”  
Baekhyun başını aşağı eğdi, sanki oturmak onu yeniden hasta etmişti.   
“Uyuyor musun?”  
“Evet.”  
Chanyeol tereddüt etti. “Pek konuşma havasında değilsin, öyle değil mi?”  
“Hayır.”  
Baekhyun başını kanepenin yastığına dayayarak iç çekti. Chanyeol’u duyan biri onun minnettar olduğunu düşünürdü. “En başta seni susturamıyordum, şimdi de konuşturamıyorum.”  
Chanyeol’un ses tonuna rağmen, Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Yat, kalk da haline şükret.”  
Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Aferin, oğluma.” Oğluma mı? Baekhyun’u oğlu olarak görüyordu. Ah, olamazdı. Deney gittikçe karmaşık bir hal alıyordu.  
“Saat kaç?”  
“Yaklaşık bir buçuk. Öğle tatilindeyim.”  
“Öğle tatili için biraz geç değil mi?”  
“Normalden daha geç. Bitirmem gereken birkaç iş vardı.”  
“Anlıyorum.”  
“Bir şeye ihtiyacın var mı?”  
“Hayır. Aradığın için teşekkür ederim.”  
Baekhyun yarım saatten kısa süredir ayaktaydı ve uyumaya ihtiyaç duymaya başlamıştı bile.   
“Seni daha sonra yoklarım.”  
“Tamam.” Baekhyun, tartışamayacak kadar güçsüzdü, özellikle de yenileceğini baştan biliyor ve Chanyeol ile haberleşmek için can atıyorken.  
Uyanık kalmaya çalışmasına rağmen, Baekhyun ikindinin büyük bir bölümünü uyuyarak geçirdi. O gece uyuyamamaktan korktuğu için elinden geldiği kadar mücadele etti ama kısa sürede teslim oldu.  
Kapısına dayanan biri tarafından uyandırıldı. Bu, yalnızca Chanyeol olabilirdi.  
Chanyeol, kapının diğer tarafından, “Aç, Baekhyun,” diye seslenerek onun bu tahminini doğrulamış oldu.   
Kendini kapıya doğru sürükleyen Baekhyun kilidi açtı ve bir adım geri gitti. “Açık.”  
Chanyeol, elinde beyaz bir kesekağıdıyla içeri girdi.   
“Bu da ne?” Eğer yiyecekse, ilgilenmiyordu.  
“Çorba.”  
Baekhyun yiyeceğin düşüncesinden bile iğrenerek elini uzattı. “Bunu götür. Lütfen.”  
Tam da düşündüğü gibi, Chanyeol ona aldırış etmeyerek kesekağıdını tezgaha koydu. “Senin için ne yapabilirim?”  
“Beni yalnız bırak.”  
Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Eğer şımarıklık yapıyorsan, demek ki kendini daha iyi hissediyorsun.”  
“Hayır, hissetmiyorum.”  
“Yakında hissedeceksin,” diye söz verdi Chanyeol. Baekhyun ayakları üzerinde sendeledi ve Chanyeol hemen onun yanına gidip kolunu onun beline sardı. Onun bu korumacı hareketi Baekhyun’u şaşırttı ama Chanyeol’a bu kadar yakın olmaktan dolayı hissettiği beklenmedik heyecan kadar değildi. Bu farkındalık benliğine hızla yayıldı ve Baekhyun kısa bir nefes aldı.  
Eğer Chanyeol da Baekhyun’unkine benzer duygular hissetmişse de bunu hiçbir şekilde dışa vurmadı. Baekhyun bunu beklemiyordu zaten.  
“İyi misin?” diye sordu Chanyeol, onun beline sarılı kolunu daha çok sıkarak.   
Baekhyun ona sözcüklerle yanıt vereceğine başını sallamakla yetindi. İşin gerçeği, hiç iyi değildi. Chanyeol’un şefkatli dokunuşunun ötesinde, aralarında fiziksel bir bağlantı olmuştu. Amanın! Bu olamazdı. Ondan etkilenmeye başlamak, Baekhyun’un planının bir parçası değildi. Nefesini eski düzenine sokmadan önce kısa kısa soluklanabildi.   
Chnayeol’un kolu gevşedi ama onu bırakmadı. “Senin için ne yapabilirim?”  
“Beni banyoya götürebilir misin?”  
Chanyeol yanıt vermedi ama onu koridor boyunca dikkatlice yürüttü. Banyoya vardıklarında Chanyeol duraksadı ve “Şimdi, ne yapıyoruz?” diye sormadan önce bekledi.   
“Lavabonun altındaki tartıyı çekebilir misin?”  
“Tartı mı?” diye tekrarladı Chanyeol, doğru duyduğundan kuşkulanarak.  
Baekhyun, acınası bir halde olduğunu bilerek ona baktı. “Tartılıp ne kadar kilo verdiğimi öğrenmek istiyorum.”  
Chanyeol, tam bir şaşkınlık içinde ona baktı.  
“Şimdi, tartılabilmem için burayı terk eder misin?”  
Chanyeol gözlerini faltaşı gibi açtı. “Şaka yapıyor olmalısın.”  
“Yalnızca dediğimi yap,” diye ısrar etti Baekhyun.”  
Chanyeol homurdanarak tartıyı Baekhyun’un söylediği yerden çıkardı ve ardından odadan çıktı.   
“Sakın gizlice gözetlemeye kalkma,” diye buyurdu Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol’un kapının dışında, koridorda kendi kendine söylendiğini duydu.   
“Senin kaç kilo geldiğini gerçekten umursadığımı mı sanıyorsun?”  
“Chanyeol, lütfen, yalnızca olduğun yerde kal.”  
“Umarım ne kadar tuhaf olduğunun farkındasındır.”  
Sesi, sanki sıkılmış dişlerinin arasından konuşuyormuş gibi geliyordu.  
Baekhyun, onun bu tavrından hoşlanmayarak sertleşti. “Eğer beni sinirlendireceksen gidebilirsin. Ne kadar kilo kaybettiğimi öğrenmek istiyorum.”  
Chanyeol tekrar homurdandı ve Baekhyun onun sessizce, “Ah, bu adam!” diye söylendiğini duydu.   
Baekhyun tartının üstüne çıktı ve şaşkınlıktan nefesi kesildi. “İki buçuk kilo.”  
“İki buçuk kilo mu geliyorsun?”  
“Saçmalama. İki buçuk kilo vermişim.”  
“Bu iyi mi?”  
“Elbette. Hem de çok iyi.”  
Chanyeol, böyle bir sohbet gerçekleştirdiklerine inanamıyormuşçasına başını iki yana salladı. “Burada işimiz bitti mi?”  
“Evet.”  
Ondan rica edilmesine gerek kalmadan, Chanyeol Baekhyun’u tekrar oturma odasına götürdü ve kanepeye oturmasına yardım etti. “Kendinde bunu yapabilecek gücü bulduğunda, çorbanı iç.”  
“Tamam.”  
Chanyeol kapıya doğru ilerledi. “Gidiyor musun?” diye ağzından kaçırıverdi Baekhyun. Bu da aklının başında olmadığını gösteriyordu.   
Onun bu itirazından memnun olmuş gibi görünen Chanyeol sırıttı. “Schroeder’i yürüyüşe çıkarıp geri döneceğim.”  
“Ah, iyi.”  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun ile göz göze geldi.  
“Köpeği yürüyüşe çıkarmam mı iyi, yoksa geri dönecek olmam mı?”  
“İkisi de,” diye yanıt verdi Baekhyun, tereddüt etmeden.  
“Sana çorba içmeni söylediğimde ciddiydim. Eninde sonunda mideni bastırmak için bir şeye ihtiyaç duyacaksın. Bu kendini daha iyi hissetmeni sağlayacaktır.”  
“Hayır, sağlamayacak. Büyük olasılıkla öleceğim.”  
Chanyeol kıkırdamaya cüret etti. “Neden senin bir drama kralı olmana hiç şaşırmadım, acaba?”  
“Değilim. Hastayım. Grip aşısını üreten firmayı dava edeceğim. Bu asla olmamalıydı.”  
Chanyeol bunu komik buluyormuş gibi güldü.  
“Bana gülmekten keyif mi alıyorsun?”  
“Eğer hatırlarsan, yirmi dört saatten kısa bir süre önce perişanlığıma perişanlık katmaktan zevk alan sendin. Bu yüzden evet, bu çok keyifli.”  
“Çok geçmeden geri döneceksin, değil mi?” Yalnız kalma hissi, Baekhyun’un canını sıkmıştı.  
“Geç kalmayacağım.”  
“Benimle televizyon izleyecek misin?”  
“Eğer istediğin buysa, izlerim.”  
“Kırmızı Burunlu Ren Geyiği Rudolph’u izlemek istesem bile mi?”  
Chanyeol homurdanarak başını salladı. “Onu bile.”  
“Teşekkür ederim.”  
“Bir şey değil. Artık gidebilir miyim?”  
“Tamam.”  
Chanyeol gider gitmez, Baekhyun telefonuna uzanıp Kyunsoo’yu aradı.  
En yakın arkadaşı, ilk çalıştan hemen sonra, “Hey,” diye yanıt verdi. “Senden ne zaman haber alacağımı merak ediyordum.”  
Baekhyun, “Başım dertte,” dedi heyecanla.  
“Ne tür bir dert? Tutuklandın mı? Çünkü öyleyse, senin paçanı kurtaracak, iyi bir avukat tanıyorum.” Kyungsoo’nun kocası Jongin avukattı.  
“O tür bir dert değil. Ayrıca Jongin, binlerce kilometre uzaklıktan beni kurtarmak için ne yapabilir?”  
“Ne gerekiyorsa onu yapar çünkü beni seviyor ve senin de benim en yakın arkadaşım olduğunu biliyor. Şimdi, bana sorunun ne olduğunu anlat.”  
Baekhyun nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu. Neredeyse her gün konuşuyorlardı. Eğer suçlaması gereken biri varsa o, Kyungsoo olmalıydı. Bu deney, Baekhyun’un tüm hayatını kontrol etmeye başlamıştı ve bunu öneren kişi Kyungsoo’ydu. Tıpkı ona söylediği gibi, başı büyük dertteydi. “Öncelikle grip oldum.”  
“Ah, olamaz.”  
“Ayrıca, hastalığı Chanyeol’dan kaptım.” (çn: çok affedersiniz araya kaynıyorum ama sanırsınız aids falan kaptı ne bu telaş bobohu :/ neyse devam edelim.)  
“Blogunu okudum. Ne kadar başarılı olduğuyla ilgili bir fikrin var mı? Sayılara baktığını umuyorum. İnsanlar neler olduğunu öğrenmek için çılgınca bir istek duyuyorlar. Böyle bir oranla iş kesinlikle senin olacak.”  
“Evet, biliyorum. İşte, sorun da burada başlıyor.”  
Baekhyun’un sözleri sessizlikle karşılandı.   
“Chanyeol onunla ilgili bir blog yazdığını mı öğrendi?”  
“Şükürler olsun ki hayır.” Bu bir felaket olurdu. “Ondan daha kötü.”  
“Daha mı kötü? Ne oldu?” Kyungsoo merakla sordu.  
Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı, bunun duygularını açıklamasına yardımcı olmasını umuyordu.  
“Daha bir haftadan kısa bir süre önce, onu ne kadar itici bulduğumu biliyorsun.”  
“Tabii ki biliyorum.”  
“Pekala…” Baekhyun duraksadı ve ardından sözcükler ağzından dökülüverdi. “Artık öyle hissetmiyorum. Aslında, bunun tam tersi hissetmeye başladım.”  
Sessizlik.  
“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’nun sesi zayıf ve endişeli geliyordu. “Bu adama aşık mı oluyorsun?”  
Baekhyun’un dudaklarından inkar sözcükleri dökülemedi ve sonunda itiraf etti. “Belki.”  
“Belli ki son birkaç gündür bazı ayrıntıları atlamışım. Bana neyin değiştiğini anlat.”  
“Her şey bu akşam Chanyeol beni kontrol etmeye geldiğinde başladı. Ayaklarımın üzerinde duramıyordum,” diye mırıldandı Baekhyun. “Chanyeol beni dik tutmak için bana sarıldı. Bu, çok masumcaydı ve… itiraf etmek utanç verici ama daha fazlasını istedim. Çok daha fazlasını.”  
“Peki ya, Chanyeol?”  
“Bilmiyorum. Onun duygularını anlamak zor ama sanki onun da aynı şekilde hissettiğine dair bir izlenim edindim.”  
“Pekala, başın dertte,” diye onayladı Kyungsoo. “Ama bu, güzel bir dert. Haydi, Baekhyun, hayatına devam etme zamanın geldi.”  
Baekhyun elini anlına bastırdı ve bunu ateşini kontrol etmek için yapmadı. “Biliyorum ama bu her şeyi karmaşıklaştırıyor.”  
“Öyle ama bunu tümüyle halledeceksin. Peki… ona blogdan söz ettin mi?”  
“Hayır! Chanyeol… Chanyeol…”  
“Chanyeol, ne?”  
“Bilmiyorum… O, Chanyeol işte. Durum çok karışık.”  
“Seninle ilgili bir şeyin karmaşık olmadığı hiç oldu mu ki?” dedi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’un arkadaşı doğru bir noktaya parmak basmıştı.

…

Baekhyun hastaydı ve Chanyeol bunun için kendini suçluyordu. Onu kendinden uzak tutmaya çalışmıştı ama adam tam bir inatçı keçiydi. Gerçek şuydu ki, bunu itiraf etmek zamanını almıştı, onu görmekten mutluluk duyuyordu. İlk çorbayı ona Baekhyun’un getirmiş ardından dairesini baştan aşağıya dezenfekte etmiş olduğu gerçeği, Chanyeol’un hayal bile edemeyeceği bir şeydi. Schroeder’i bile geziye çıkarmıştı. Jongdae’den sonra ilk kez birinden bu kadar çok etkileniyordu. İş arkadaşı, onun neredeyse tüm özgüvenini yok etmişti. Kendini tekrar tehlikeye açık hissetmesi beş yılını almıştı. Baekhyun, onun kalbini açmak istemesine neden olmuştu ve bir yandan temkinliyken, diğer yandan da hayat dolu ve mutlu hissediyordu kendini. Baekhyun’u her sabah görmeye can attığını, onun o gün ne yumurtlayacağını merak ettiğini keşfetti.  
Büyükbabası bile Chanyeol’da bir değişiklik olduğunu sezmişti. Ona Baekhyun’dan söz etmemişti ama yaşlı adam gülmüş ve bunun nedeninin biri olması gerektiğini söylemişti. Chanyeol bunu ne onaylamış ne de reddetmişti.   
Chanyeol’un söyleyebildiği tek şey, hayatın uzun süredir olduğundan daha iyi gittiğiydi.

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
20 ARALIK  
HİÇBİR İYİLİK CEZASIZ KALMAZ

Ebenezer’e bakmak konusunu kırmızı çizgim olarak belirlememi önerenler, haklı çıktığınızı bilmenizi öneririm. Haftalar önce grip aşısı olmama rağmen, onunla aynı virüsü kaptım ve neredeyse tüm günümü, tuvaletin hiç kimsenin yakından incelememesi gereken yerlerinde geçirdim. Her şeyden önce, komşumla ilgili hislerimi gizleyecek değilim. Bu on iki günlük iyilik sürecine başladığımda, ondan hoşlanmıyordum. O sinir bozucuydu. Hala öyle. Ayrıca, hala mantıksız. İnsanı çileden çıkarmaya devam ediyor.  
Hiç beklemediğim şey ise, onun şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ilgili, düşünceli ve eğlenceli bir çıkması. Ebenezer’in espri anlayışına sahip olduğu ortaya çıktı. Bunu kim bilebilirdi? İlgili derken de abartmıyorum. Bu sabah uğradı, gün boyunca iki kez aradı ve ardından bana çorba getirdi. Benimle kalıp televizyon izledi ve seçtiğim programla ilgili şikayette bile bulunmadı. Bu sabah beni yatağa taşıdı ve alnımdan öptü. Onun bana grip bulaştırdığı için büyük olasılıkla suçluluk duyduğunu biliyorum ama yine de… bunu en yakın arkadaşıma söylemedim, bunu sır olarak saklamak istediğimden değil ama gelişen olayları nasıl yönlendireceğimden emin değilim. Söyleyin bana, sevgili okurlar, bu ne demek oluyor? Bana, Ebenezer’e neler oluyor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaaam ben geldimmm! Naber, nasılsınız? Çok tatlış bir bölümle geldim… Ben Chanyeol’un evrilmesini okurken aşırı derecede mutlu olup haz alıyorum, siz bu konu hakkında ne düşünüyorsunuz? Baekhyun nasıl bir yol izlemeli, artık bir şeylerin farkında ama blog işi başına dert açacak gibi sanki. Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum lütfen benimle iletişim kurun. Sizinle konuşmak beni mutlu ediyor.  
>  Ayrıca, ufak bir ricada bulunmak istiyorum. Bildiğiniz üzere kitabın okunmaları yüksek değil ve bir önceki kitabım Mistake’in de değildi. Bu yüzden çok kolay bir şekilde hikayelerim kaldırılıyor. Rica etsem eğer kitabı beğeniyorsanız başka sosyal medya hesaplarında, arkadaşlarınıza kitabı önerebilir misiniz? Ya da belki #OnİkiGün etiketi ile Twitter’da kitaptaki en sevdiğiniz yerleri paylaşırsınız ve böylece hem oradan hem de buradan iletişim halinde kalırken kitabın okunmaları da biraz artar. Şimdiden çok teşekkür ederim. Yorum ve oylarınızı bekliyorum. Görüşürüz, sizi seviyorummm.


	9. Noel'e Beş Gün Kala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 44.483 karakter, 7100 sözcük ve Word dosyasında tam 21 sayfa. Hem de 24 saat içinde. Parmak uçlarım uyuştu, gözlerim kan çanağına döndü, başım ağrıyor ve yarın sınavım var… ama her şeye rağmen mükemmel bir bölüm olduğunu düşünüyorum. Her açıdan içime sinen ve beni mutlu eden bir bölümdü. Umarım siz de beğenir ve 2020’ye girmeye sayılı gün kala yüzünüzde ufak bir gülüş oluşturmayı başarırım. Lütfen yorum ve beğenilerinizi eksik etmeyin. Ben gidip bir gün boyunca uyumayı düşünüyorum djdjsja. İyi okumalar. Sizi seviyoreeeee…

Baekhyun sabah kendini daha iyi hissediyordu. Fazla pişmiş makarna gibi gevşekti ama hareket edebiliyordu. Noel’e bu kadar kısa süre kalmışken yatakta bir gün daha geçirmeye cesaret edemezdi. Uyandığında Sehun’dan bir mesaj vardı. Daha iyi misin?  
Çok daha iyiyim, diye yanıtladı ve dişlerini fırçalarken telefonu banyo lavabosunun kenarında dengeledi. Son prova yarındı. Sana uyar mı? Orada olacağım. Söz veriyorum. Teşekkürler. Kendine iyi bak. Bakarım. Baekhyun’un tatil programı dışında gönüllü sorumlulukları da vardı. Hala Red Bucket Brigade’e olan sorumluluğunu yerine getirmesi gerekiyordu. Bir saatliğine çan çalmak için yazılmıştı ve o gün öğleden sonra yapacaktı bunu. Telefonu lavabonun kenarından aldı, mantosunu ve eldivenlerini giyip tam kapıdan çıkmak üzereyken Chanyeol kapıyı tıklattı. Onu giyinmiş ve güne hazır bir şekilde karşısında bulunca şaşırdı.  
“İşe mi gidiyorsun?” diye sordu Chanyeol.  
“Evde kalamam,” dedi Baekhyun ve nazikçe Chanyeol’un yanından geçmeye çalıştı. “İnsanlar beni bekliyorlar.”  
“İşe bu kadar çabuk dönmenin iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum.”  
“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun elini göğsüne götürdü. “Tartışmak için vaktim yok.”  
“Pekala.” Chanyeol ne yapmak istediğinden emin değilmiş gibi kaşlarını çatarak Baekhyun’un yolunu tıkamaya devam ediyordu.  
“Otobüsümü kaçıracağım,” diye yalvardı Baekhyun. “Zaten geç kaldım.”  
Chanyeol istemeye istemeye de olsa kenara çekildi. Doğrusu, yatakta bir gün daha tembellik etmek Baekhyun’un çok hoşuna giderdi ama programını düşündüğünde bu mümkün değildi. Kapısını kilitleyip Chanyeol ile asansörün önünde buluştu. Chanyeol’un onu suçlarmış gibi bir hali olduğunu hissetti ve bunu görmezden gelmeyi tercih etti.   
“Bunu istediğinden emin misin?” diye sordu Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun hem istiyordu hem de istemiyordu; elini sallayarak yanıt verdi. “Sanırım göreceğiz.”  
Uzun bir gün olacaktı ve günü geçirmeye dayanacak kadar enerjisi olmasını umuyordu. Asansöre girince, Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un bıkkınlıkla nefesini verdiğini hissetti.  
“Bana kalırsa, bir gün izin almalısın. Noel sezonunun canı cehenneme.”  
“Chanyeol, bunu çok isterdim ama yapamam. Sadece bir gün izin aldın ve ben de senin kadar dayanıklıyım.”  
Chanyeol sırıttı.  
“Yetiştirmen gereken çok fazla işin olduğu için dün öğle yemeğini geç yedin, değil mi?”  
“Perakende sektöründesin,” diye karşılık verdi Chanyeol.  
“Benim yine de yapmam gereken şeyler var.”  
“Bol bol kazak satmak mı? Vitrindeki çorapları katlamak mı?”  
Baekhyun kaskatı kesildi, Chanyeol’un sözlerinin onu bu kadar gücendirmesine şaşırdı. “İşimi hafife alıyorsan, bundan hoşlanmadım.” Mağazada çalışmak hayat boyu kariyer tercihi değildi ama şirketle geçirdiği yıllar ona yaramıştı. Alanında bir iş bulana kadar faturalarını ödeyebilmişti.   
Chanyeol dudaklarını büzüştürüp içini çekti. “Haklısın. Kulağa kötü geldi. Öyle söylemek istemedim. İşe bu kadar çabuk döneceğin için endişeleniyorum ve durumunun kötüye gittiğini görmekten hiç hoşlanmam.”  
Baekhyun hafifçe gülümseyerek onun özrünü kabul etti. “Beni merak etme.”  
“Kendini fazla yormayacağına söz ver. Benim masa başı bir işim var ama sen bütün gün ayakta olacaksın.”  
“Elimden geleni yaparım,” diye onu temin etti Baekhyun, genç adamın endişesi onu duygulandırdı. Asansörün kapıları iki yana açıldı ve lobiye çıktılar. Chanyeol gazetesini almak için duraksadı.   
“Hey, o senin mi?” diye sordu Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un çalışma alışkanlığını hatırlatarak.  
Chanyeol gazetesini genellikle erkenden Schroeder ile yürürken alırdı. “Evet,” dedi ona bakmadan.  
“Kanıtla,” dedi Baekhyun ellerini beline koyarak. Chanyeol eski alışkanlıklarına geri dönmüş gibi görünüyordu.  
Genç adam sırıttı. “Otobüsüne geciktiğini söylememiş miydin?”  
“Hayır. O gazeteyi bana ver, kontrol etmek istiyorum.”  
“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol homurdanarak ona kanıtını sundu. Poşetin üzerinde daire numarası yazıyordu. “Gazeteni almayacak mısın?”  
“Gazete aboneliğimi iptal ettim,” dedi Baekhyun açıkça. “Binadan biri gazetelerimi çalıp duruyordu.  
Chanyeol kahkaha attı ve birlikte binadan çıktılar. “Bu sabah kahve içmek için vaktin var mı?”  
Yaklaşan otobüsü izlerken başını iki yana salladı Baekhyun. “Bugün olmaz.”  
“O halde, yarın. On dakika erken çıkarız.”  
Baekhyun otobüsün önünde dururken gülümsemesini gizlemek için elinden geleni yaptı. “Bu bir randevu mu?”  
Sohbetlerine devam edebilmek için geri geri yürüyen Chanyeol kararsız görünüyordu. “Evet, sanırım öyle diyebiliriz.”  
Baekhyun, “Gururumu okşadın,” dedikten sonra otobüse bindi.  
Chanyeol yürümeyi bırakınca insanlar etrafından dolaşmak zorunda kaldılar. “Mesaj at ve nasıl olduğun hakkında beni bilgilendir!”  
“Fırsatım olursa atarım.” Baekhyun sadece öğle yemeğinde mesaj atmaya vakit bulabiliyordu ve blogunda neler olduğunu kontrol edecekti. Yorumları okumayı, ziyaretçi ve paylaşım sayısını takip etmeyi takıntı haline getirmişti.  
“Mutlaka at.”  
“Baş üstüne, efendim.” dedi otobüse binerken. Gülümsemesini gizlemesi mümkün değildi. Şimdiden kendini daha iyi ve daha enerjik hissediyordu ve bu Chanyeol’un sayesindeydi.   
Şoför onunla göz göze geldi. “Bu sabah keyfin yerinde.”  
Baekhyun onun haklı olduğunu fark etti. “Her sabah öyle değil miyim?”  
“Hemen hemen; ama bugün her zamankinden daha neşelisin. Bana öyle geliyor ki, hayatına yeni biri girmiş.”  
Baekhyun, inkar etmek üzereyken fikrini değiştirdi. Tartışmak aptalca olurdu. Yine de şoförün sözü aklını başına getirdi ve Baekhyun hemen bir yere oturdu. Chanyeol hızla hayatında önemli biri olmaya başlıyordu, blogundan daha önemliydi. İyilik deneyi olarak başlayan bir şey tamamen farkı bir şeye dönüşmüştü. O “farklı şeyin” ne olduğunu henüz bilmiyordu. Bu noktada, yakından incelemeye çekiniyordu.  
Öğle vakti geldiğinde, Baekhyun fiziksel olarak bitkin olsa da, duygusal olarak sevinçliydi. Dinlenme odasında ayaklarını yukarı kaldırarak oturup, geçirdiği gripten sonra midesi için en iyi seçenek gibi görünen çorbasını içti.   
Telefonu mesaj geldiğini belirtircesine bipledi. Baekhyun, mesajı kontrol etmeden Chanyeol’dan olduğunu tahmin etti ve tahmininde haklı çıktı.   
İyi misin?  
Kısa ve pratik olmak Chanyeol’un işiydi. Gereksiz konuşmazdı. Baekhyun yanıtını yazdı. İyiyim.  
Karşılık almayınca, telefonunu kenara koydu ama hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Elini telefonundan yeni çekmişken tekrar eline aldı ve parmakları tuşların üzerinde uçtu. Randevumuz için sabırsızlanıyorum.  
Yarın akşam yemeğe ne dersin?  
Doğru okuduysa, Chanyeol ona akşam yemeğine çıkmayı teklif ediyordu. Bu, sabah birer kahve içmekten büyük bir sıçramaydı. Chanyeol ile akşam yemeğine çıkma fikri Baekhyun’un hoşuna gitmişti, ama sonra çocuklarla son provasının bir sonraki gece olduğunu hatırladı.   
Olmaz. Yanına yuvarlak sarı bir üzgün surat ekledi.  
Neden?  
Sehun’a yardım edeceğim. Gönder tuşuna basar basmaz yanıt geldi.  
Sehun mu?  
Chanyeol’un endişelenmiş olabileceğini düşünmek Baekhyun’un hoşuna gitti. Kıskandın mı?  
Kıskanmalı mıyım?  
Duruma bağlıydı. Nazikçe olmayabilirdi ama Chanyeol’un onun hayatındaki tek erkeğin kendisi olmadığını bilmesinin bir zararı yoktu.  
Bu gece açıklarım.  
Pekala. Bu, çocukçaydı. Chanyeol ne düşünüyordu ki? İlişkide değillerdi. Arkadaşlardı. Hepsi bu. Ayrıca Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un başka biriyle görüştüğü fikrinin muhtemelen uydurma olduğunu düşünmüştü. Baekhyun’un evine girip çıkan bir dizi talibi olduğu söylenemezdi. Chanyeol’u kıskandırmaya da çalışmıyordu.   
Chanyeol ile mesajlaşmaya daldığı için blog sonuçlarını kontrol etmeye vakit bulamamıştı. Oturumu açtığında, gözleri yuvarlarından fırlayacak gibi oldu. Son blog yazısının yirmi beş binden fazla ziyaretçi okumuştu.   
Yirmi beş bin.   
Bu böyle bir deneye başladığında beklediği şeyin çok ötesindeydi. Son birkaç günde, Chanyeol’a karşı nazik olmak için çabalaması gerekmiyordu. Önceleri, “onu iyilikle öldürmeye” kararlıydı. Mümkünmüş gibi görünmüyordu ama sadece birkaç gün sürmüştü, düşününce aslında oldukça şaşırtıcıydı. Bu sabahki Chanyeol ve bir hafta önceki suratsız, sevimsiz adam arasında gece ve gündüz kadar fark vardı.  
Baekhyun, son blog yazısına bırakılan birkaç kısa yorumu okudu ve duvardaki saate bakıp içini çekerek ayaklarını yere indirdi.  
Bbminbear: Bu da ne demek? Tatlım, kendini fazla kaptırmamaya dikkat et. Yoksa bunun için çok mu geç?  
Kaihuncuk: hiçbir iyilik cezasız kalmaz derken ne demek istiyorsun? Bu adamın gerçekten insan olduğuna dair ilk işaretleri aldın. Ebenezer’in bir kalbi var ve bana öyle geliyor ki, onu bulmuş olabilirsin. Aferin. Böyle devam et.   
Vardiyasını bitirdiğinde, Baekhyun mağazadan bir blok ötedeki Red Bucket’a çan çalarak ihtiyacı olanlar için para toplama vardiyasında gönüllü olmaya gitti. Sadece bir saat gönüllü olacaktı, hava çok soğuk olduğu için bu iyi bir şeydi. Daha önce de gönüllü olmuştu ve bundan hep keyif almıştı. İnsanlar genellikle cömert ve düşünceli oluyorlardı.   
Gönüllü denetçisi ona nereye rapor vereceğine dair talimatlar verdi ve saatini tamamladığında yerini başka birinin alacağına söz verdi. Şansına, Baekhyun’a verilen yer çalıştığı yerin tam karşısındaydı ve harika bir yer olacağından emindi. Birçok müşteri adını bilmese de, onlara tanıdık gelebilirdi. Bu Baekhyun’a önünden geçenlerin bağışta bulunabileceklerine dair umut verdi.  
Yerini aldığı emekli centilmen, zili ona teslim etmeden önce her şeyin yolunda gittiğini ve oranın harika bir yer olduğunu söyledi. “Bilmem gereken başka bir şey var mı?” diye sordu Baekhyun.  
“Sadece içten görün ve gülümse ama senin gibi yakışıklı birinin o kovayı doldurmakta zorlanacağını sanmıyorum. Soğuğa aldırma. Sık sık ayaklarını hareket ettir.”  
“Ettiririm.” Güneş batalı çok oluyordu ve rüzgar dondurucuydu. Ondan önceki gönüllüler soğuk hakkında şaka yapmıyorlardı. Baekhyun eldivenlerini almayı akıl ettiğine sevindi ama büyükannesinin geçen Noel’de onun için ördüğü kalın başlıklı atkıyı almadığı için pişman oldu.  
Çanı var gücüyle çalan Baekhyun neşeli bir sesle, “Mutlu Noeller. Tanrı hepimizi korusun.” dedi. Biri katlı bir yüz doları kırmızı kovaya sokmak için duraksadığında içi içine sığmadı. “Vay canına, teşekkür ederim.” Kendisine tayin edilen yerde beş dakika bile geçirmemişken, Chanyeol’un ona doğru yürüdüğünü gördü. Onun çok öfkelenmesinden korktuğu için bilerek bu işi yapacağından bahsetmemişti. Birbirlerini neredeyse aynı anda fark ettiler. Chanyeol tam karşısında durup onun yoğun yaya trafiğine maruz kalmasını engelledi.   
“Baekhyun?” İsmi bir küfür gibi söylemişti sanki.  
“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun, arkasını görebilmek için vücudunu çevirip çanı çalmaya devam etti. “Kımılda. İnsanlar beni göremiyorlar.”  
“Ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu Chanyeol.  
“Ne yapıyor gibi görünüyorum?” diye karşılık verdi Baekhyun. “Bağış toplamak için çan çalıyorum.”  
Chanyeol çok kızmış gibi görünüyordu. “Gribi yeni atlattığını sana hatırlatmama gerek var mı?”  
Baekhyun onunla tartışamazdı. “Son anda iptal edemezdim. Zaten gönüllü bulmak yeterince zor. Şimdi lütfen kımılda. Bağış yapmak isteyen insanları caydırıyorsun.”  
Chanyeol’un onu omzuna atıp neşeli bir şekilde kaçıracakmış gibi bir hali vardı. Neyse ki bu isteğine karşı koydu. “Pekala, güzel. Zatürree olmak istiyorsan, sana engel olmayacağım.”  
“Bana engel olamazsın. Şimdi aşırı tepki göstermeyi bırak. Sadece bir saatliğine gönüllü oldum.”  
Chanyeol kafasını sallayıp caddede ilerlemeye devam etti ve köşeyi dönüp gözden kayboldu. Baekhyun umutsuzluğa kapıldı; eski Chanyeol geri dönmüştü. Sabırsız, talepkar ve imkansız. Göğsüne bir ağırlık çöktü ve yorgun ve huysuz olduğunu açıklayabilmek için onun hemen geri dönmesini diledi. Mağazanın önünde dururken müşteriler etrafından geçiyorlardı. Baekhyun kısık bir sesle şarkı söyleyip sözlere uygun bir şekilde çanı çalarak neşeli, enerjik görünmek ve en çok da kendini sıcak tutmak için elinden geleni yaptı. Hatta insanların ona şarkı söylememesi için para verdiklerini bile iddia etti. Arkasından Chanyeol’un sesinin geldiğini duyunca neredeyse sıçrayacaktı.   
“Al,” dedi Chanyeol ona bir kahve bardağı uzatarak. “Bu seni sıcak tutar.”  
“Bana kahve mi aldın?” Baekhyun onun böylesine düşünceli bir şey yapmasına çok şaşırdığı için konuşmakta zorlandı.   
“Kahve değil. Espresso ve süt karışımı, o çok sevdiğin fiyakalı içecekten aldım.”  
“Naneli mocha mı?” Baekhyun bir an için minnettarlıkla gözyaşı dökeceğini sandı. “Çok düşüncelisin.” Bir yudum alır almaz midesine yerleşen sıcaklık soğuğu uzaklaştırdı. Chanyeol’un elinde bir poşet vardı, onu açıp içinden uzun bir atkı çıkardı.   
“Al, bunu tak. Boğazını sıcak tutar.”  
Bunun üzerine Baekhyun’un alt dudağı titremeye başladı ve burnunu çekti. “Sana çok kaba davranmama rağmen çok naziksin.”  
Chanyeol sırıttı, öylesine harika görünüyordu ki, Baekhyun’un gözyaşları görüşünü bulanıklaştırdı.   
“Hala üşüyor musun?”  
Chanyeol ona bunu daha önce sormuş olsaydı, Baekhyun yarı donmuş olduğunu itiraf etmek yerine ölüm döşeğinde inkar etmeyi tercih ederdi. Ama o sırada, seçeneklerinin arasında yalan söylemek yoktu ve istemeye istemeye ona kafasını sallayarak yanıt verdi. “Ayaklarımı kıpırdatmayı unuttum ve şimdi de ayak parmaklarımı hissetmiyorum.”  
Chanyeol onun arkasında durdu ve vücutları aynı hizada olup birbirlerine değene kadar ona doğru eğildi. Sonra ellerini Baekhyun’un kollarında yukarı ve aşağı doğru hareket ettirdi. Baekhyun arkasına yaslanıp bütün ağırlığını ona vermemek için kendini zor tuttu. Çok geçmeden sıcaklık içine işledi ve rahatladı.   
“Bu iş için gönüllü mü oldun?” diye sordu Chanyeol.  
“Evet, geçen ay.” Yaşlı bir kadın yaklaşıp kırmızı kovaya bir banknot soktu. “Teşekkür ederim,” diye seslendi Baekhyun. “Mutlu Noeller.”  
“Burada daha ne kadar durman gerekiyor?” diye sordu Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun saatine baktı. “Çok uzun değil. On dakika daha.”  
Neyse ki yerini alması gereken kadın beş dakika erken geldi. Baekhyun çanını bıraktı. “Burası harika bir yer,” dedi yerini alan kadına.  
Chanyeol onu tutmaya devam etti. “Pekala, bu kadar. Bu günlük iş bitti.” Baekhyun ona engel olamadan caddenin ortasına kadar ilerleyip bir taksi çağırdı. Sarı bir taksi kaldırıma yanaştı ve Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u bindirdi. Arabaya biner binmez, Baekhyun’un etrafı tam bir cennet gibi sıcak havayla sarıldı. Chanyeol onun peşinden arabaya bindi. “Hafif bir akşam yemeği yemek ister misin?”  
“Elbette.”  
Chanyeol şoföre Baekhyun’un tanımadığı bir adres verdi.  
“Eve gitmiyor muyuz?” Binalarından birkaç blok ötede hazır yemek satan restorandan bir şeyler alabileceklerini düşünmüştü Baekhyun.  
“Hayır, bu restoranı biliyorum. Sana uyar mı?”  
“Elbette.”  
“Çok yorgun değilsin, değil mi?”  
“Artık kendimi daha iyi hissediyorum.”  
Baekhyun bitkindi ama Chanyeol ile vakit geçirmeyi reddedemezdi. “Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin, biliyorsun ama yaptığın için memnunum.”  
“Yarın akşam yemeğe çıkmayacağını söyledin.”  
“Biliyorum, bu yüzden kendimi kötü hissediyorum.”  
Chanyeol onun eldivenli eline uzandı. Parmaklarını onunkilere kenetleyip aşağı baktı. “Sen farklısın.”  
“Bunu bir iltifat olarak kabul edeceğim.”  
Şoför Seattle’ın en iyileri arasında yer alan şık bir restoranın önündeki kaldırıma yanaştı. Baekhyun burada rezervasyon yaptırmak için doğru bağlantıları olan birini tanımıyordu ve söylentilere göre basit bir rezervasyon haftalar sürüyordu. Chanyeol nerede olduklarını görünce onun gözlerinde beliren şaşkınlığı fark etmiş olmalıydı.  
“Sahibi bir arkadaşım.”  
Chanyeol’un arkadaşları mı vardı? Bu düşünce aklında belirir belirmez, Baekhyun gülünç olduğunu fark etti. Elbette, arkadaşları vardı. Kendisinin onlardan biriyle tanışmamış olması, Chanyeol’un tek başına bir ada olduğu anlamına gelmezdi. Baekhyun’u arkadaşlarıyla tanıştırmaya götürerek bunu açıklamak zorunda değildi ve Baekhyun’un bundan onur duyması gerekirdi. Bu ikisi için de ileri doğru bir adımdı.  
Chanyeol taksinin ücretini ödeyip Baekhyun’un arabadan inmesine yardım etti. Restorana girdiklerinde, bir hostes onları karşılayıp konforlu bir masaya aldı.   
“Umarım bunu takdir edecek kadar açsındır,” dedi Chanyeol uzun mönünün arkasından.  
“Açıkçası kurt gibi açım.”  
Chanyeol mönüyü indirip ona gülümsedi. “İşte benim oğlum.”  
Onun oğlu. Chanyeol ona ikinci kez bu şekilde hitap ediyordu. Birincisinde onu rahatsız etmişti ama bu kez… bu kez biraz heyecanlandırdı. Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’daki bu belli belirsiz – ya da bariz – değişiklik üzerine düşünmeye vakti olmadı, çünkü bir adam masaya yaklaşıp onu süzdü, meraklı olduğu belliydi. Baekhyun, bir an için başka bir şey daha gördüğünü düşündü ama doğru okuduğunda emin değildi. Chanyeol’u ya da kalbini kötüye kullanmaması için bir uyarı, belki de bir yalvarış gibi görünüyordu. Baekhyun gülümseyip kelimelere gerek duymadan adama Chanyeol’u incitecek hiçbir şey yapmayacağını belirtti.   
Chanyeol onları tanıştırdı. “Baekhyun, bu Junmyeon. Junmyeon, Baekhyun.”  
Birbirlerine gülümsedikten sonra Junmyeon tüm dikkatini Chanyeol’a verdi. “Uzun zamandır kimseyi akşam yemeğine getirmiyordun.”  
Chanyeol omuzlarını silkti. “Meşguldüm.”  
“O inatçı bir aptaldır, bilirsin,” dedi Junmyeon, Baekhyun’a.   
“Cimri, huysuz ve mesafeli.”  
Anında Baekhyun’un ensesindeki tüyler diken diken oldu. “Kesinlikle öyle biri değil,” dedi. Bu adamı doğru dürüst tanımıyordu, ama önemi yoktu. Onun Chanyeol’u eleştirmesine izin vermeyecekti. O akşam Chanyeol ona bir atkı almıştı. Ve şimdi, kumaşa yakından bakınca, kaşmir olduğunu gördü, hiç de ucuz değildi. Sadece bu da değildi, Chanyeol ona üşümemesi için sıcak bir içecek getirmişti. Ve bakmadığını sandığı bir anda, kovaya büyük bir banknot sıkıştırmıştı.  
“Chanyeol bana karşı hep cömert ve düşünceli oldu.”  
“Gazeteni çaldım,” diye dudaklarının kenarında bir gülümsemeyle ona hatırlattı Chanyeol.   
“Bu yüzden seni affettim,” dedi Baekhyun, gözlerini ondan ayırıp arkadaşına bakmakta zorlanıyordu.   
Junmyeon kafasını salladı. “Zavallı oğlanın gazetesini çalmak çok alçakça, Chanyeol. Seni FBI’a teslim etmediği için minnettar olmalısın.”  
Baekhyun’un Junmyeon’un şaka yaptığını anlaması biraz zaman aldı. “İkiniz uzun zamandır mı arkadaşsınız?” diye sordu.  
“Çin’e üniversite için gittiğimde onunla aynı evde yaşıyorduk,” diye açıkladı Junmyeon.  
“Ben de en iyi arkadaşımla üniversitedeyken aynı evde yaşardım. Aslına bakarsan, bu onun fikriydi,” deyiverdi Baekhyun ne söylediğini bilmeden. Kelimeler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz geri almak istedi.   
“Hangi fikir?” diye sordu Chanyeol.   
“Ivır zıvır,” dedi Baekhyun güçlükle yutkunarak. “Her türlü şey. Kyungsoo öyledir; yaratıcı ve hünerlidir. Evli ve çocukları var. Sen evli misin, Junmyeon? Çocuğun var mı?” Durmaksızın konuştuğunu fark edip hemen çenesini kapattı.  
“Evliyim, iki çocuğum var. Chanyeol en büyüğünün vaftiz babası.” Junmyeon cep telefonunu çıkarıp aile fotoğraflarını gösterdi. Eşi, Çinli gibi duruyordu.   
Garson masaya geldi ve Junmyeon’un önerilerine uyarak siparişlerini verdiler. Garson seçimlerini not aldıktan sonra onları yalnız bıraktı. O masada uzaklaşır uzaklaşmaz, sihirli bir şekilde iki şarap kadehi belirdi. Bir yudumla rahatlayan Baekhyun kafasını kalın yastıklı bölmeye yasladı. “Arkadaşını sevdim,” dedi. “Gerçekten de uzun zamandır buraya akşam yemeği yemek için birini getirmedin mi?”  
Chanyeol onun gözlerinin içine baktı ve sonra bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Beş sene oldu.”  
“Neden bu kadar uzun zaman geçti?”  
“Son tecrübem ilişkiler konusunda beni yordu. İş yerinden biriydi. Ofiste ona yardımcı oldum, yakınlaştık. Anlaşılan, ona karşı hislerim onun bana karşı hislerinden daha ciddiymiş. Terfi etmek istiyordu, onu önerdim ve istediği işi aldıktan sonra onun için işe yaramaz oldum.”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un ona anlattığından daha fazlası olduğuna emindi. Bu kadarını onunla paylaşması bile büyük bir adımdı ve arkadaşının ona attığı bakışı açıklıyordu. “Seni hak etmemiş,” dedi Baekhyun anlamlı bir şekilde. “Onun kaybı.”  
“Junmyeon’a karşı beni savunman hoşuma gitti,” dedi Chanyeol sırıtarak.  
Baekhyun da gülümsedi. “Şaka yaptığını anlamam biraz zaman aldı.”  
“Bunu ona karşı kullanmamana sevindim.” Chanyeol şarap kadehini sapından tuttu. “Junmyeon ve ben çok yakınız; birçok şey yaşarken yanımda oldu ve ben de onun yanında oldum.”  
“Kyungsoo ve ben de öyleyiz. Bir gün onunla tanışmanı isterim ve onun da seninle tanışmak isteyeceğine eminim. Kore’ye geri taşındığından beri onu çok sık göremiyorum ama neredeyse her gün konuşuyoruz.”  
“Benden haberi var mı?”  
“Biraz.” Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’nun Chanyeol’dan fazlasıyla haberi olduğunu söylemekten çekindi.  
“Ona ne söyledin?”  
Baekhyun rahatsız olmaya başlamıştı. Deneyi neredeyse ağzından kaçıracaktı ve farkında olmadan söyleyebileceği şeylerden korkuyordu. “Sadece çok hızlı bir şekilde iyi arkadaş olduğumuzu biliyor.”  
Chanyeol uzanıp onun elini tuttu ve sonra kenetlenen yumruklarını dudağına götürüp elinin tersini öptü.  
“Çok fazla arkadaşı olan biri değilim. İnsanlara alışmam uzun zaman alır.”  
“Hadi canım,” diye ona takıldı Baekhyun.  
“Ama alışınca, ömür boyu arkadaş olurum.”  
Bu sözler üzerine Baekhyun’un yüreği eridi. “Arkadaşın olmayı çok isterim,” diye fısıldadı ve zamanla çok daha fazlasını olmasını umduğunu fark etti.   
Chanyeol bakışlarıyla onu tutsak etti. “Sanırım bunu ayarlayabiliriz.”  
Baekhyun işlek bir restoran yerine başka bir yerde olsalardı, Chanyeol’un onu öpmek için bu fırsatı değerlendireceğinden emindi. Ve bu alnına bir öpücük kondurmakla sınırlı kalmazdı. Genç adamın bakışlarına bakılırsa Baekhyun, o öpücüğü ruhunu yakan bir ateş gibi hissederdi. Bunu istiyor ve arzuluyordu.   
Chanyeol gözlerindeki arzuyu okumuş olmalıydı ki, onu uyarırcasına kısık bir sesle inledi. “İnsanların arasındayken bana öyle bakmasan iyi olur,” diye mırıldandı.  
Tam o sırada yemekleri servis edildi ve büyü bozuldu, aslında bu iyi bir şeydi. Akşam yemeklerini oyalanarak yediler.   
Baekhyun üniversitedeki ilk senesinin ortasında okuldan ayrıldığını anlattı. “Param bitti ve hayatımın geri kalanını öğrenim kredisini geri ödeyerek geçirmek istemedim.” Bu o zaman kullandığı bir bahaneydi ama gerçeğin sadece bir kısmıydı. Çatalını kenara koyup elini kucağına indirdi.   
Chanyeol ondaki değişikliği hemen fark etti. “Baekhyun?”  
“Üniversitemdeki ilk senemde erkek arkadaşımdan ayrıldım. Neredeyse üç senedir çıkıyorduk ve onun doğru kişi olduğunu sandım.”  
Chanyeol bunun önemli bir şey olduğunu hissetmiş gibiydi. “Onu seviyor muydun?”  
“Çok seviyordum. Beni aldatmadı ya da affedilmez bir şey yapmadı. İkimiz de birbirimiz için doğru olmadığımızı fark ettik. O sırada, kendi yolumuza gitmek mantıklı bir şey gibi göründü. Şimdi düşününce haklı olduğumuzu anlıyorum. Çok olgun davrandığımızı düşündüm, aslına bakılırsa, öyleydik. Ama ortak bir karar olmasına rağmen, ne kadar zor olacağını, ne kadar üzüleceğimi ve kendimi yalnız hissedeceğimi fark etmemiştim. Bir hafta içinde o yeni biriyle çıkmaya başladı ve ben… bocaladım, ne yapacağımı bilemedim. Onu başka biriyle görmek o kadar acı vericiydi ki, okulu bıraktım. Geri dönmeye karar vermem altı ay sürdü. O zaman eski erkek arkadaşım nişanlanmıştı ve ona iyi dileklerde bulunacak kadar güçlüydüm.”  
“Peki şimdi?”  
“Şimdi mi?”  
“O zamandan beri ciddi bir ilişkin oldu mu?”  
Baekhyun kafasını salladı. “Sanırım, aptalca, ama o zamandan beri önemli biri olmadı.”  
Chanyeol onun eline uzanıp parmak uçlarını öptü. “Bana anlattığın için teşekkür ederim.”  
Baekhyun neşeli bir ifade takınıp yemeğine devam etmek için elinden geleni yaptı. Erkek arkadaşından nadiren bahsederdi, hatta artık onu düşünmüyordu. Ama Chanyeol’un iş arkadaşından bahsetmesi kendi hayal kırıklıklarını paylaşması için kapıyı aralık bırakmıştı.  
Yemeklerini bitirdiklerinde, Baekhyun o kadar yorgundu ki, neredeyse masada uykuya dalacaktı. Chanyeol onun mantosunu giymesine yardımcı oldu, ellerini omuzlarında oyaladı ve eğilip boynunun yan tarafını öperken nefesi genç adamın kulaklarına değdi. Baekhyun anında kollarından aşağıya inen bir karıncalanma hissetti ve ürperdi.   
“Hastalığın yeni geçmişken seni dışarı sürüklemem bencilceydi.”  
“Bunu kaçırmayı asla istemezdim. Uzun bir gün için güzel bir son oldu. Teşekkür ederim.”  
Dışarıda Junmyeon’un çağırdığı bir taksi onları bekliyordu. Chanyeol kapıyı açtı ve Baekhyun arabaya bindi. Chanyeol yanına oturduğunda kolunu onun omuzlarına doladı ve gözlerini açık tutmakta zorlanan Baekhyun kafasını ona yasladı. Chanyeol’un başının tepesini öptüğünü hissetti. Kafasını yana eğip ona bakarken kalbi sıkıştı. Aslına bakılırsa, gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. Bu adam onu tamamen büyülemişti. Neyin farklı olduğunu anlaması sadece bir dakika sürdü, ve anladığında kalbi patlamaya hazırmış gibi hissetti.   
Taksi onları bıraktı. Asansöre doğru yürüyüp sessizce üçüncü kata çıktılar. Baekhyun düşüncelerine ve o gece yazacağı blog yazısına dalmıştı.   
Chanyeol ona evine kadar eşlik etti ve koridorda duraksadı. “Bu gece iyi vakit geçirdim.”  
Baekhyun sırtını kapısına verip ona doğru döndü. “Ben de iyi vakit geçirdim. Her şey için… teşekkür ederim.”  
“Rica ederim.” Chanyeol’un sesi tok ve kısıktı. Gitmek için acele etmiyordu ve Baekhyun’un da gittiğini görmek için acele eder gibi bir hali yoktu. Yavaşça işaret parmağını Baekhyun’un yüzünün yan tarafından aşağı indirip çenesinin kıvrımını takip etti. Nazik dokunuşu sıcaktı ve Baekhyun küçük, anlaşılmaz bir ses çıkardı. Chanyeol bir an önce onu öpmezse, Baekhyun bunu genç adamı yakasından tutup kendisine çekerek yapacaktı. Ayak parmaklarının ucunda yükselip onu öpmek üzereyken, Chanyeol aşağı uzanıp onun dudaklarını kavradı. Öpücük Baekhyun’un hayal ettiği gibiydi. Tüm vücudu Chanyeol’a doğru sallandı ve Chanyeol onu hafifçe yerden kaldırır gibi kollarını bedenine doladı. Baekhyun kendini ona bırakırken kolları genç adamın boynuna kaydı. Öpücük yoğun ve derindi; tutku, ihtiyaç, istek, arzu ve özlemin bir karışımıydı. Uzunca bir süre devam etti. Birbirlerinden ayrıldıklarında, dünya yörüngesinden kaymış gibi ikisi de sarsıldılar… Baekhyun’a göre, öyle olmuştu. Bu umduğu her şeyin ötesindeydi.   
Chanyeol alnını onunkine yasladı. “Tadının cennet gibi olacağını biliyordum.” Sözleri sıcak bal gibiydi. “Bağımlılık yaratacaksın, değil mi?” diye mırıldandı.  
“Ben… bilmiyorum… belki… öyle olmasını isterim.”  
Chanyeol’un söylediği şeyin doğru olmasını umuyordu. “Bir kez tadına bakmak yeterli olmayacak.” Neredeyse onu öpecekmiş gibi dudaklarını Chanyeol’unkilere yaklaştırdı ve ona dokunma özgürlüğünün tadını çıkardı. Chanyeol’un kolları hala belindeydi. Onun kolları da Chanyeol’un belindeydi. “Sabah bana yine de kahve ısmarlayacak mısın?”  
“Sözümün eriyimdir.”  
“Ben de.”  
Chanyeol, genç adamın burnunu öptü. “Sabah görüşürüz ve o zaman bana Sehun’dan bahsedebilirsin.”  
Baekhyun tatlılıkla gülümsedi. “Sabah görüşürüz,” diye söz verdi. 

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
21 ARALIK  
İŞLER SARPA SARIYOR

Büyük bir gelişme oldu. O kadar heyecanlıyım ki, nereden başlayacağımı bilmiyorum. Suratsız, sevimsiz komşumun üzerinde iyiliğin nasıl bir etkisi olacağını görmek için bu deneye başladım. Ama iyiliğime bu şekilde karşılık vermesini hiç beklemiyordum, tamamen hazırlıksız yakalandım. Örneğin, bu gece Red Bucket Brigade için gönüllü olup buz gibi havada çan çalarak dikilirken, Ebenezer bana sıcak bir içecek getirdi. Ama bu buzdağının sadece görünen kısmı. İlişkimizde büyük bir değişiklik oldu. Sismik bir hareketten bahsediyorum.   
Ebenezer ile ilk karşılaşmamda, gözleri beni şaşırtmıştı – kara ve ifadesizdi – Bir arkadaşımla konuşurken uğursuz kelimesini kullandığımı hatırlıyorum. Ebenezer’in uğursuz gözleri vardı. Bu yorum üzerine arkadaşım onu öldürmemi… onu iyilikle öldürmemi önerdi. Bu gece o karamsar bakış kayboldu. Tamamen buharlaştı. Ona bakarken, gözleri hayatla, neşeyle ve sıcaklıkla parlıyordu. Önce kendimden şüphelendim. Hayal gördüğümü sandım. Ama gördüğüm şeyde yanılıyor olamam. Bunun beni heyecanlandırdığını itiraf ediyorum. Açıkçası – bu konuda son derece dürüstüm – gözlerindeki ifade gözlerimdeki ifadenin bir yansıması olabilir. Çocukken, annemin bana hayatlarımızın aslında gördüğümüz ve yaptığımız şeylerin bir yansıması olduğunu söylediğini hatırlıyorum. Nazik olursak, başkaları da bize nazik davranırlar. Seversek, seviliriz. Önemsersek, önemseniriz. Hayatımın büyük bir bölümü boyunca, bunlar sadece sözlerdi. Güzel sözlerdi. İnanmak istediğim sözlerdi. Ama artık gerçek olduklarını biliyorum. Ebenezer’e nazik davrandım ve şimdi o da bana karşı nazik. Nazik olmaktan öte. O çok tatlı ve harika. Bu annemin yansıma teorisinin gerçekleşmiş hali. Bu adamla umduğumdan çok daha fazlası var. Şaşırmayın, arkadaşlar, ama Ebenezer’in Beyaz Atlı Prens olduğunu düşünmeye başladım…

…  
Chanyeol uyumakta zorlandı. Baekhyun zihnini meşgul ediyordu. Bir şeyler olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Her şeye rağmen, komşusuna sırılsıklam aşık oluyordu. Baekhyun’u akşam yemeğine götürmek oldukça bencilce bir davranıştı, ama onunla daha fazla vakit geçirmeyi istemişti – buna ihtiyacı vardı. – Baekhyun bütün gün çalışmanın ardından bir de gönüllü çalışınca yorgun düşmüştü. Gribi yeni atlattığı için yorgunluğu iyice dayanılmaz olmuştu. Ama yemek yemesi gerekiyordu ve Chanyeol onun akşam yemeğini atlayacağından şüphelenmişti, bunun olmasına izin veremezdi. Junmyeon’un onlara bir masa ayırması için bu bahaneyi kullanmıştı. Düşününce, umduğundan fazlasını bulmuştu.   
Chanyeol duygularını kontrol eden, içe kapanık bir insan olmaya meyilliydi. Kısa bir süre önce birkaç kez çıktığı biri onun kendini bir tuğla duvarın arkasına sakladığını söylemişti. Haklıydı. Chanyeol, özel hayatını özel tutmaya meyilli olduğunun farkındaydı. Baekhyun hakkında öğrendiklerine bakılırsa, o da bir tuğla duvarın arkasında yaşıyordu, ancak onunki ışıl ışıl bir gülümseme ve enerjik bir kişiliğin ardına zekice gizlenmişti. Birlikte geçirdikleri süre içerisinde, kuşkusuz çok uzun zaman olmamıştı, Baekhyun’un hayatı hakkında çok az şey öğrenmişti. Genç adam ailesi hakkında rahatça konuşuyordu, ebeveynleri ve kardeşleriyle yakın görünüyordu ve bu iyi bir şeydi. Ancak eski ilişkileri de dahil olmak üzere derin mevzulara değinmekten kaçınıyordu. Akşam yemeği sırasında ona ilk kez açılmıştı ve Chanyeol da onunla bazı şeyler paylaşmıştı. Baekhyun üniversitedeki sevgilisiyle arasında olanlar hakkında çok fazla detay vermemişti ama Chanyeol ayrılığın onu derinden etkilediğini görebiliyordu. O erkek arkadaşından sonra ciddi bir ilişkisi olmadığını itiraf etmişti Baekhyun. Chanyeol bunu takdir ediyordu. Kendisi de yanmıştı. İnsanlardan uzak duracak kadar kötü yanmıştı ve Baekhyun ve ilgisinden açıkça şüphelenmesinin bir sebebi de buydu. Hiç kimse karşılık beklemeden bu kadar mutlu ve arkadaş canlısı olmazdı. En azından, tecrübe ettiği kadarıyla. Bunun garip bir şaka olduğundan emindi. Ama baristaya onu sorduğunda, Chanyeol’un Baekhyun’un rol yapmadığına dair inancı güçlenmişti. Chanyeol elinden geldiğince ona karşı koymaya çalışmıştı, ama Baekhyun sanki ışığını ve ısısını ona saçan güneş gibiydi. Bunun olmasını hiç istemese de, kendisini Baekhyun’un merkezkaç kuvvetine yakalanmış olarak bulmuştu. Onunlayken hissettiği mutluluk, uzun zamandır hissetmediği aidiyet duygusu ayaklarını yerden kesiyordu. Arzulamaya başladığı bir iksir gibiydi Baekhyun. Onu kendisine sinsice izlemekle suçlayarak hata ettiğinde fikri değişmişti. Düşününce, kendini tam bir aptal gibi hissediyordu. Baekhyun o koro grubuyla piyano taburesine oturduğunda, Chanyeol neredeyse yüksek sesle inleyecekti. Baekhyun ona çok kızgındı ve bunda haklıydı, ama sakinliğini korumuştu. Chanyeol onun kendisi idare etme şekline hayran kalmıştı. Daha sonra, grip olduğunda, Baekhyun ona karşı çok nazik ve düşünceliydi. Baekhyun’un sarı lastik eldivenleri ve elinde kovasıyla dairesine girişini hatırlayınca gülümsedi. Bu adam farklıydı… Chanyeol Noel’e pek düşkün biri değildi, hiçbir zaman da olmamıştı. Sadece büyükbabası ve o vardı, birbirlerine hediye almazlardı. Hayatında ilk kez Noel için sabırsızlanıyordu, çünkü tatili Baekhyun ile paylaşacaktı ve onun hayatında olması her şeyi değiştiriyordu.   
Ah evet, ona aşık oluyordu. Chanyeol yüzünde bir gülümseme ile uykuya daldı. (çn: Ahmet Mithat efendi gibi araya dalıyorum sorry ama bu chanyeol benim içimi parçaladı arkadaşlar kıyamam ben buna…)

…

Bütün gece Baekhyun bir rüyada süzülüyor gibi hissetti kendini. Derin bir uyku çekti ve alarmının sesine uyandığında kalbi Chanyeol ile doluydu. Onu görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu, tekrar gözlerine bakmak ve onda gördüğü pırıltının, mutluluğun gerçek olup olmadığını keşfetmek için can atıyordu. Eğer onda bir değişiklik gördüyse, belki büyükbabası da fark ederdi. Sabah alışkanlıklarını hızla yerine getirirken, ziyaretçi istatistikleri dışında blogunu kontrol etmeye vakti yoktu. Okuyucu sayısı onu şaşırtan bir boyuta ulaşmış, neredeyse bir gecede iki katına çıkmıştı. Kırk bin ziyaretçi çekmişti ve binden fazla paylaşım yapılmıştı. Sayfalarca yorum bırakılmıştı. Durup kısa olanlardan birkaçını okuma isteği neredeyse karşı koyulamazdı. Ne yazık ki, ağzının kenarından fırlayan bir diş fırçası vardı ve Chanyeol ile kararlaştırdığı vakitte buluşmak istiyorsa, bir dakikasını bile boşa harcayamazdı. Kar yağacak gibi görünüyordu ve bu Noel için muhteşem olurdu. Muhteşem. Ama kar şehir merkezine gitmeyi bir kabusa dönüştürürdü. Pasifik Kuzeybatı hakkında ülkenin inanmak istediği şeylerin aksine, Seattle’a çok fazla kar yağmazdı. Kışın belki bir ya da iki kere yağardı. Puget Koyu’nda, sıcaklık nadiren eksilere düşerdi. Kar yağma ihtimaline karşı, Baekhyun botlarına uzandı. Onları çok seviyordu ve satın almadan önce indirime girmelerini beklemişti. Chanyeol’un onun için satın aldığı kaşmir atkı boynundaydı. Yıllar boyunca değerini bileceği özel bir hediyeydi bu, üstelik sebebi kaliteli olması değildi. Chanyeol düşünceliliğiyle onu şaşırtmış, onun üşümediğinden ve korunduğundan emin olmuştu.  
Barista Minseok, Starbucks’ta sipariş verme sıraları gelen Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’u selamladı. Bakışlarını Baekhyun’dan Chanyeol’a çevirdikten sonra ona göz kırptı. “Anlaşılan, anlaşmazlıklarınızı halletmişsiniz.” Chanyeol diğer adama kaşlarını çatarak baktı. “Yorum yapmadan kahvemizi verir misin?”  
“Chanyeol,” diye onu azarlayıp koluna girdi Baekhyun. “Kibar ol.”  
Chanyeol adama dik dik bakmaya devam etti. “Sabahları en fazla bu kadar kibar olabiliyorum.”  
“Huysuz, huysuz, huysuz,” diye ağzının içinde homurdansa da, Baekhyun hala gülümsüyordu. Chanyeol kahvelerinin hazırlanmasını beklerken, Baekhyun küçük bir masaya geçti. Chanyeol birkaç dakika sonra kahvelerini getirerek ona katılıp karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Gözü genç adamın atkısına ilişti ve Baekhyun onun bunu taktığına sevindiğini gördü.   
“Bugün kar yağabileceğini duygum,” dedi gelişigüzel bir şekilde naneli mochasını yudumlarken. Çok lezzetliydi ve doğru sıcaklıktaydı.  
Chanyeol bardağından bir yudum alıp kafeinin tadını çıkardıktan sonra sordu. “Bu akşam ne yapıyorsun?”  
“Gençler Kulübü’ndeki çocuklarla provam var.” Chanyeol ile bu yüzden akşam yemeğine çıkamayacağını hatırlattı.  
Chanyeol, iki eliyle bardağı tutup onun gözlerinin içine baktı. “Sehun o çocuklardan biri mi?”  
“Hayır, o yetişkin lider.”  
Chanyeol’un yüzü gerildi. “İkiniz bir çift misiniz?”  
Baekhyun onu bilerek kıskandırma fikrini düşündü ama bundan hemen vazgeçti. Chanyeol, özellikle de sabah saatlerinde, espriden hoşlanmazdı. Ayrıca, bu çocukça olurdu. “Eskiden öyleydik. Artık sadece arkadaşız.”  
“O da böyle mi düşünüyor?”  
“Sorgulamayı bırak. Sehun ile yılın başında çıktım. O harika biri. Çocukları çok seviyor ve…”  
Chanyeol elini kaldırarak onu susturdu. “Meziyetlerini dinlemek istemiyorum, Baekhyun.”  
“Pekala.” Baekhyun, içeceğinden bir yudum daha aldı. “İnan bana, kıskanmana gerek yok. Noel ve ona bir iyilik yapıyorum, çocukların programına yardım edeceğim ve…” Aklına bir fikir gelince duraksadı.  
“Ve..?” diye sordu Chanyeol.  
“Bu gece benimle gel,” dedi Baekhyun heyecanla bu fikre ısınarak. Bunu neden daha önce düşünemediğini bilmiyordu. “İşten sonra yapmam gereken birkaç şey var, saat yedide kulüpte buluşabiliriz.”  
“Neden bunu yapmak isteyeyim ki?”  
“Birincisi, Sehun ile tanışabilirsin. Ve sonra eve kadar yürüyebiliriz. Belki kar yağar.” Bu harika olurdu. Ve romantik. İkisini yağan karın altında kol kola yürürken hayal edebiliyordu. Bu görüntü gülümsemesi ve sonrası ne kadar zor olursa olsun, kar yağışı için dua etmesi için yeterliydi.  
Chanyeol aniden kafasını kaldırdı. “Kulüpten eve tek başına mı yürüyorsun?”  
“Sadece birkaç blok. Mahalle güvenli.”  
“Gece tek başına yürümek?” Chanyeol hoşnutsuzluğunu gizlemeye gerek duymadı. “Hiç sanmıyorum.”  
“Siz ikinizin neyi var?” Baekhyun bunu anlamıyordu. Kulüp evden sadece birkaç blok uzaktaydı ve caddesinin her iki tarafında dükkanlar olduğu için yol yeterince aydınlıktı.  
“İkimiz mi? Senin için başka kim endişeleniyor?”  
“Sehun. O da eve tek başıma yürümemden hoşlanmıyor.” Sehun’dan tekrar bahsetmek iyi bir fikir olmayabilirdi ama Chanyeol’un merkeze gelmeyi düşünmesine neden olacaksa, kaşlarını çatmasına değerdi. “Benimle buluşacak mısın, yoksa buluşmayacak mısın?”  
“Eve sağ salim vardığından emin olmak için orada olacağım.” Chanyeol’un sesi kulağa pek hoşnut değilmiş gibi geliyordu. “İşin tahminin saat kaçta biter?”  
“Sekiz civarı.”  
Chanyeol kahve bardağını masaya bırakıp ayağa kalktı. Baekhyun onu izledi. Bir sorun vardı ve Chanyeol’un sabahları huysuz olmasından çok daha fazlası olduğu kesindi. Çıkışa doğru ilerlerken genç adamın paltosunun kolunu tuttu. “Chanyeol, sorun ne?”  
Chanyeol kıpırdamadı ve Baekhyun’un gözlerinin içine bakarken bakışları yumuşadı. “Ne demek istiyorsun?”  
“Keyifsizsin. Bir şey mi yaptım?”  
Chanyeol duraksadı. “Aslına bakarsan, evet.”  
Onun blogunu öğrenmesinden endişelenen Baekhyun’un kalp atışları hızlandı. Eninde sonunda, ona söyleyecekti. Bundan korkuyordu ve Noel sonrasına kadar ertelemek istiyordu. Ancak o zaman ne yaptığını ve onu nasıl kullandığını açıklayabilirdi. O zamana kadar, bütün kalbiyle Chanyeol’un darılmaması için dua edecekti.   
Chanyeol uzunca bir süre onun gözlerinin içine baktı. “Evet, ne olduğunu bilmek ister misin?”  
“Evet.” Baekhyun’un yüreği ağzındaydı ve güçlü bir şekilde atan nabzı nefes almasını zorlaştırıyordu.   
“Seni önemsememe neden oldun,” diye itiraf etti Chanyeol.  
“Bu kötü bir şey mi?” Herhalde Baekhyun’un onun duygularına karşılık verdiğinin farkındaydı. Baekhyun da onu önemsemeye başlamıştı. Hem de çok.   
“Kendime bunun bir daha olmasına izin vermeyeceğime dair söz verdim ama şimdi başka birinin sana karşı benzer duyguları olmasını istemediğim için hiç tanımadığım bir adamdan nefret ediyorum.”  
“Bunu istemiyor musun?” diye sorarken içini çekti Baekhyun. Çok güzel şeyler söylemişti ama Chanyeol bunun farkında bile değildi.   
Chanyeol düşüncelerini dağıtmak ister gibi kafasını salladı. “Bunun ne olduğunu bilmiyorum, Baekhyun.”  
“Bu?”  
“Aramızdaki her neyse. Sadece anlaşılmaz değil, aynı zamanda sinir bozucu olduğunu söylemek zorundayım.”  
Kahvesini unutan Baekhyun dikkatle ona bakarken duyguları gözlerinden okunuyordu. Kollarını boynuna dolayıp üzerine atlamamak ve aynı şeyleri hissettiğini itiraf etmemek için kendini zor tuttu.  
“Seni düşünmekten uyuyamıyorum,” dedi Chanyeol, sesi boğuk ve sabırsızdı. “Dün gece nihayet uyuyabildiğimde aklımda sen vardın ve bu sabah alarm çaldığında düşündüğüm ilk şey sendin. Seni görmek, seninle kahve içmek için sabırsızlandım ve seninle tekrar görüşme fırsatı edinene kadar geçecek süre beni şimdiden endişelendiriyor.”  
Daha önce kimse ona bu kadar romantik sözler söylememişti. Baekhyun elini kalbine bastırdı.  
“Neredeyse bir gecede, çok iyi koruduğum dünyamın her köşesini işgal ettiğini anladım,” diye sözlerine devam etti Chanyeol. “Bundan hiç hoşlanmıyorum. Sana ihtiyaç duymak istemiyorum ama ihtiyaç duyduğumun farkındayım ve bu beni rahatsız ediyor.”  
“Ben de rahatsızım,” dedi Baekhyun. “Ben de daha önce hiç böyle hissetmedim.” Özellikle de onun hakkında. Birkaç gün öncesine kadar Chanyeol ile aynı asansörde olmaya bile tahammül edemiyordu. Otobüsü Starbucks’ın önünde durunca hayal kırıklığına uğrayıp homurdandı. “Gitmeliyim, yoksa işe geç kalacağım.”  
“Git,” dedi Chanyeol sabırsızca, sanki ondan kurtulmak istiyordu, sanki onu kendi yoluna göndermenin bir faydası olacaktı.   
Baekhyun bunu yapmadı. “Hayır,” dedi ani bir kararla. “Umurumda değil; geç kalacağım. Bu önemli. Sen önemlisin.”  
“Baekhyun, git. Sorun değil. Daha sonra konuşuruz.”  
Baekhyun tereddüt etti ve otobüs durağındaki sıranın kısaldığını fark etti. “Beni öpersen giderim.”  
Chanyeol kaskatı kesilip kafasını salladı. “Asla. Uluorta şefkat göstermem.”  
“Kapa çeneni ve beni öp,” dedi Baekhyun ve elini tutup onu otobüs durağına doğru çekti.   
“Baekhyun…”  
“Burada durup otobüsü kaçırmam, işe geç kalmam ve işten kovulup işsizlik maaşı ile geçinmek zorunda kalmam için benimle tartışacak mısın?”  
Chanyeol sırıttı ve sonra Baekhyun’un yüzünün yan tarafını tutarken bakışları yumuşadı. İradesinden daha güçlü bir kuvvet tarafından çekilmiş gibi eğilip dudaklarını hafifçe Baekhyun’un dudaklarına bastırdı. “Memnun oldun mu?” diye sordu onu bırakırken.  
“Hayır ama bu geceye kadar beni idare eder.” Baekhyun otobüs kapısını kapatmak üzereyken basamağa atlayıp arkasını döndü ve Chanyeol’a el salladı. “Daha sonra sana mesaj atarım,” diye arkasından seslendi.  
Chanyeol halinden memnun görünmüyordu, öpüşmeleri az önce söylediği her şeyi vurgularmışçasına kafasını iki yana salladı.  
Öğle tatili başladıktan on dakika sonra Baekhyun yerinde duramayacak kadar heyecanlıydı. Telefonu alıp Chanyeol’a bir mesaj gönderdi. Beni hemen ara. Çok fazla beklemek zorunda kalmadı. Ona mesaj gönderir göndermez telefon çaldı.  
“Ne oldu?” Chanyeol üç kat merdiven koşmuş gibi nefes nefeseydi. “İyi misin?”  
“Çok iyiyim,” deyiverdi Baekhyun, yumruğunu göğsüne bastırarak. “Ah Chanyeol, harika, heyecan verici bir şey oldu ve bunu sana söylemek zorundayım. Kötü bir şey olduğunu düşünmeni istemezdim ama bunu mesajla söyleyemezdim, yapamazdım. Sesini duymalıydım.”  
“Bana ne söyleyeceksin?”  
Baekhyun çok dikkatli olmalı ve gerektiğinden daha fazla açıklama yapmamalıydı. Yarışmadan ya da blogdan kesinlikle bahsedemezdi. “Bir sosyal medya işine başvurdum, Chanyeol ve bu sabah biri beni arayıp işi aldığımı söyledi. O kadar heyecanlıyım ki, çığlık atabilirim. Bunca zamandır bunun için çalışıyordum ve şimdi gerçek oldu.”  
Chanyeol onun neşesine ve heyecanına gülerek karşılık verdi. “Tebrikler, bebeğim.”  
Bebeğim mi? Baekhyun donup kaldı, nefesi ciğerlerine takıldı. “Az önce bana bebeğim mi dedin?”  
“Öyle mi dedim?” Chanyeol şaşırmış gibiydi, ama bunun bir oyun olduğunu biliyordu.  
“Telefonda bu tür şeyler söyleyemezsin,” dedi Baekhyun. “Aşk ve hayatın kanunlarına aykırı.”  
“Sen neden bahsediyorsun?”  
“Herkes bunu bilir,” diye üsteledi Baekhyun, umursamayacak kadar mutluydu. “Yazılı olmayan bir kural gibidir. Romantik ve güzel bir şey söylediğinde, bunu o adamla yüz yüzeyken söylemelisin.”  
“Özür dilemem mi gerekiyor?”  
“Hayır, asla. Yapman gereken şey bunu tekrar, hatta birçok kez söylemek, ama sadece birlikte olduğumuz zaman. Bana söz ver.”  
“Madem ısrar ediyorsun.”  
“Ciddiyim, Chanyeol.”  
“Pekala, söz veriyorum. Şimdi işle ilgili kısma dön. Ne zaman başlayacaksın?”  
“Hemen. İşten ayrılacağımı bildirmeliyim, yılın ilk haftasından sonra başlayabilirim. Çok mutluyum. Bunu ne zamandır beklediğimi biliyor musun?” Chanyeol’a teşekkür etmesi gerekirdi, ama bunu ona şimdi söyleyemezdi. Henüz değil, ama yakında.  
“Senin için çok sevindim, bebeğim.”  
AMAN TANRIM. “Yine yaptın. Bana bebeğim dedin. Sus, lütfen sus; yoksa, çığlık atmak, haykırmak ya da benden hiç beklenilmeyecek bir hareket gibi gerçekten aptalca bir şey yapabilirim. İnsan bir defada ancak belirli bir miktardaki mutluluğu kaldırabilir.”  
“Şimdi yanında olsaydım, seni kendinden geçene kadar öperdim.”  
“Gerçekten mi?” Baekhyun kalbinin eridiğini hissetti; dizleri şimdiden zayıflamıştı. Bir defada belirli bir miktar mutluluk kaldırabileceğini söylerken şaka yapmıyordu.  
“Hiçbir fikrin yok, değil mi?”  
Baekhyun, genç adamın ses tonundan ciddi olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. “Evet,” diye karşılık verirken durgunlaşmıştı. “Sanırım, biliyorum.”  
Chanyeol onun hissettiği şeyleri dile getiriyordu. O gece onu görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. “Bu gece hazır ol,” dedi “Sana her şeyi tekrar söyleteceğim. Söylemelisin. Evreni düzeltmek için bu gerekli.”  
“O halde, evrenin kontrolden çıkmasına izin veremeyiz.”  
Baekhyun bu kadar uzun süre bekleyebileceğini sanmıyordu. “Belki destekli yaşam tesisinde buluşabiliriz.” Hay aksi, bu bir sırdı. Chanyeol’un onun gizlice büyükbabasını ziyaret ettiğini bilmemesi gerekiyordu.  
“Destekli yaşam tesisi mi? Orada ne işin var? Başka bir konser mi var?”  
Derin bir nefes alan Baekhyun oturup öne doğru eğildi ve dirseklerini dizlerine bastırdı. “Hayır. Küçük bir itirafta bulunmalıyım.”  
“Baekhyun…”  
Chanyeol’un sesindeki tereddüt genç adamı sarstı. “Kötü bir şey değil, söz veriyorum.”  
“Buna benim kadar vermeme izin ver.”  
Baekhyun gözlerini sıkıca yumdu. “Büyükbabanla tanıştım.” Sözlerini boş bir sessizlik izledi.   
Yirmiye kadar saydıktan sonra Chanyeol tekrar konuştu.  
“Büyükbabamla ne zaman tanıştın?”  
Baekhyun ona gerçeği söylemeye başlasa iyi olacaktı. “Konserden kısa bir süre sonra.”  
“Ne kadar kısa?”  
“Bunu daha sonra konuşabilir miyiz?”  
“Hayır.”  
“Pekala, tam itiraf: konserde gördüm ve akraba olduğunuzu düşündüm, o nedenle onu ziyarete gittim. Aslına bakılırsa, onu iki kere ziyarete gittim.”  
“Neden?”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un tek kelimelik sorular sormaktan vazgeçmesini çok isterdi. “Kızdın mı?”  
Chanyeol sorusunu tekrarladı. “Neden?”  
“Çünkü hakkında daha çok şey bilmek istedim. Hyunki harika biri. Ona senin reddettiğin kurabiyeleri götürdüm. En sevdiği kurabiyeler olduğunu söyledi, ama sanırım hangi tür kurabiye pişirirsem pişireyim, en sevdiği kurabiyeler olduğunu söylerdi.”  
“Ona kurabiyelerle rüşvet mi verdin?”  
“Rüşvet ağır bir kelime olabilir.” Baekhyun, sesinin fısıldar gibi çıktığını fark edince boğazını temizledi. “İskambil oynadık. Harika bir büyükbaban var; onu sevdim, Chanyeol. Sana sürpriz yapacaktım, ama sanırım bunu berbat ettim.”  
“Onu evinde Noel yemeğine davet ettin, değil mi?”  
“Evet. Sen de dahilsin.”  
“Demek sürpriz diye bana takılırken kastettiği buydu. Sürpriz sen misin?”  
“Evet, benim,” dedi Baekhyun sesini biraz yükselterek.   
“Şimdi de bana iş çıkışı halletmen gereken işin büyükbabamı ziyaret etmek olduğunu mu söyleyeceksin?”   
Baekhyun onun böyle söylediğini hatırlamasına şaşırdı. “Evet.”  
“Seni çok sevmiş.”  
“Büyükbaban sana benden mi bahsetti?”  
Anlaşılan, sır tutan sadece o değildi.  
“Pek sayılmaz. Hyunki onu Noel yemeğine davet eden biriyle tanıştığını söyledi. Beni dahil etmedi. Kendi sevgilimi bulmam konusunda ısrarcıydı.”  
“Ve buldun, karşı çıkmadan önce, bugün bana iki kez bebeğim dediğin için artık sözünden geri dönemezsin. Söylediklerini geri alamazsın. Sana izin vermiyorum.”  
“Sözümden geri dönmeyeceğim.”  
“Güzel. Lütfen bana kızma.”  
“Arkamdan iş çevirmenden hoşlanmam, Baekhyun, ama büyükbabamın kalbini kazandığın için bu kez boş vereceğim.”  
“Senin de kalbini kazandım mı?” diye kısık sesle sordu Baekhyun.  
“Bu gece konuşuruz. Saat sekizde Gençler Kukübü’nde görüşürüz ve eve yürürken bunu konuşabiliriz.”  
“Pekala.” Bekhyun saatine göz attı. “Ah olamaz, öğle saatim bitti. Kata dönmeliyim.” Sohbeti bitirmekten nefret ediyordu. Chanyeol’un sesini duymak, ona iyi haber vermek onu tekrar görene kadar yeterli olmak zorundaydı. Daha önce, ilişkilerinin gelişiminin derinliği ve gücünden şikayet etmişti. Baekhyun’un onun için önemli biri olmaya başladığını bilmesi Chanyeol’u üzüyordu. Chanyeol kendi duygularının derinliğinin farkında değildi. Bu zorlu işin bu kadar iyi gitmesine hiç kimse Baekhyun’dan daha fazla şaşıramazdı.   
O akşam Hyunki Baekhyun’u bekliyordu. Kilise korosunun şarkı söylediği odada oturuyordu ve Baekhyun’u görür görmez yüzü aydınlandı.   
“Demek ona söyledin?” dedi Hyunki ve Baekhyun onun yanındaki sandalyeye otururken kocaman sırıttı.  
“Ağzımdan kaçtı. Seni aradı, değil mi?”  
“Ah, evet. Sana tam olarak ne söylediğimi bilmek istedi. Chanyeol ikimize de bozuldu bence, ama güzel yüzünü asma, o bunu unutur.”  
Baekhyun’un omuzları gevşedi. Chanyeol’un büyükbabasını arayacağından emindi.  
“Son bir hafta içinde, onun hayatına büyük bir değişiklik getirdin,” dedi Hyunki halinden memnun bir şekilde gülümseyerek. “Torunumdaki değişikliğe inanmak zor.”  
Baekhyun bu ziyaretin sebebini neredeyse unutacaktı. “Ah, böyle düşünmene çok sevindim. Chanyeol’u en son ne zaman gördün?”  
“Salı günü. Salı günleri öğle yemeğinde bana katılır.”  
“Onda herhangi bir farklılık hissettin mi?” diye sordu Baekhyun.  
“Ne gibi? Senden bahsetti, bu beni şaşırttı. Ona Noel’de çekici biriyle bir akşam yemeği yiyeceğimi ve onunla paylaşmak istemediğim için kendisine birini bulması gerektiğini söyledim.”  
Baekhyun, içinde küçük bir heyecan belirirken kahkaha attı. “Chanyeol benden bahsetti mi? Ne söyledi?”  
Hyunki çocuksu bir şekilde kıkırdadı. “Yaşadığı binada onu deli eden ve rahat bırakmayan bir oğlan olduğunu söyledi. Sen olduğunu bilmiyormuş gibi yapıp ona ayak uydurdum. Ona söz konusu adamı kendisini rahatsız ettiği için polise şikayet edip etmediğini sordum.”  
Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. “Bunu söylemiş olamazsın!”  
“Elbette söyledim ve sonra Chanyeol bana bu sorun çıkaran oğlanın bir şekilde hayatına sızdığını ve onun ilk başta sandığı kadar sinir bozucu olmadığını düşündüğünü söyledi.”  
Bunun üzerine Baekhyun rahatladı. “Bunu duymak güzel.”  
“Şimdi, torunumda ne gibi bir farklılık hissetmemi bekliyordun?”  
“Gözleri,” dedi Baekhyun ona. “İlk tanıştığımızda, boş bakıyordu, umursamazdı ve ah, bilmiyorum, sanırım duygusuzdu. Ama dün gece gözlerinde bir ışık, bir pırıltı gördüm ve bu beni heyecanlandırdı. Aynı şeyi senin de görüp görmediğini merak ettim.”  
Hyunki burnunu kaşıyarak Chanyeol onu en son ziyaret ettiğinde torunun halini hatırlamaya çalıştı. “Madem ki buna değindin, onda bir değişiklik fark etmiş olabilirim.”  
“Öyle mi?” Hyunki bunun Baekhyun’u ne kadar heyecanlandırdığını asla bilemezdi.   
“Onu görür görmez farklılık dikkatimi çekti ama sebebini çözemedim. Noel’de bize katılacak mı?”  
“Evet. Henüz bilmiyor olabilir ama onu evinden çıkarıp koridorda sürüklemem gerekse bile orada olacak.”  
“Torunumun sana karşı koyabileceğini pek sanmıyorum. Onu eline geçirmişsin, Baekhyun. Tamamen. O çocuk sana abayı yakmış. Onu uzun zamandır bu kadar hayat dolu görmemiştim. Hislerini belli etmez. Hiçbir zaman belli etmedi. Ofisindeki çocuk onu kullandığında bile, tek kelime etmedi. Ancak bağlantıyı kurduğumda, çok üzüldüğünü anladım.”  
“Onu asla üzmeyeceğim.”  
“Üzmeyeceğini biliyorum.”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol blogunu öğrendiğinde böyle olmasını umuyor ve bunun için dua ediyordu. Baekhyun, Hyunki’nin yemek odasında arkadaşlarıyla akşam yemeğine katılma vakti gelene kadar onun yanında kaldı. Boş vakti olduğu için dizüstü bilgisayarını çıkarıp yorumları okumaya başladı ama çok fazla yorum vardı. Yüz binden fazla ziyaretçisi olmuştu ve insanlar gelişmeleri okumak için sabırsızlanıyorlardı. İlginin azalmasını istemiyordu, bir sonraki yazısını yazmak için eve dönene kadar beklemeye karar verdi. Yeni bir sayfa açtı ve parmakları klavyenin üzerinde uçuştu. Yazacak çok şey vardı. Hem de çok.

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
22 ARALIK  
BİR GÖZLEM

Bu projeye başladığımda, sözlükten nezaket kelimesinin anlamına bakmayı hiç düşünmedim. Nazik olmak hakkında birçok şeyi bildiğimi sanıyordum, ama kafama göre hareket edeceğimi bilmiyordum. Yanılmışım. Çok az şey biliyormuşum. Düşünceli olmak bir gölün sakin sularında kendi yansımamıza bakmak gibi. Ama düşünceli bir davranış yüzeyine atılmış bir taş gibi o suları dalgalandırıyor. Vay canına, hiç istemesem de, iç gözlemci gibi davranıyorum. Söylemeye çalıştığım şu, bu deneyin ilk birkaç gününde, sevimsiz Ebenezer’e karşı iyi ve nazik olabilmek için taklalar atarken dişlerimi sıktım. Bütün çabalarıma rağmen, bunu oldukça zorlaştırdı. Siz okuyucularımın cesaretlendirmesi sayesinde, buna devam ettim. Şaşırtıcı derecede kısa süre içinde, Ebenezer bana karşı gerçekten iyi davranmaya başladı. Bu gece bir Noel provasından sonra birlikte eve kadar yürüyeceğiz. Bu düşüncesizce gazetemi alan ve sabahları ona selam verdiğimde kötü bir şeyin tadına bakmış gibi suratını buruşturan adam. Aynı kişi. Aradaki farklılık iyilik. Daha önce bahsettiğim yansıma teorisi. Ebenezer’e karşı iyiydim, sonra o da bana karşı iyi oldu – dalgalanma etkisi – Açıkçası, bu işe başladığımda ne beklemem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Noel’e On İki Gün Kala sonunda, benimle konuşmak isterse kendimi şanslı sayacağımı düşünüyordum. Gördüğüm kadarıyla, artık beni sinir bozucu bulmuyor ve benim de ona karşı olan duygularım değişti. Bugün öğleden sonra, benimle konuşurken sevgi belirten bir sözcük kullandı. Beni önemsemek istemediğini itiraf etti. Ama önemsiyor. Hem de çok. Ve hepimiz sebebini biliyoruz. Tek bir kelimeden ibaret. Birkaçınız bana kendi iyilik deneylerinizi yaptığınızı yazdınız. Bazılarınız diğerlerinizden daha başarılı. Herhangi bir farklılık göremeyenler, vazgeçmeyin. Bu fikrin tutmasına çok sevindim. Bunun bir parçası olmaktan gurur duyuyorum. Gelişmeleri bildirmek beni heyecanlandırıyor. O ve ben onun eve kadar yürümeme eşlik etmesi için kısa bir süre sonra buluşacağız. Onu görmek, onunla birlikte gülmek ve bana “bebeğim” dediğini duymak için sabırsızlanıyorum. Yarın görüşürüz. Sevgili okuyucularım.


	10. Noel'e Dört Gün Kala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaaam, ben geldim. Nasıl bir bölüm oldu emin değilim ama artık bir şeyler açığa çıkmaya ve karışmaya başlıyor. Bakalım diğer bölümler bize ne getirecek… bu arada araya kendimi de kattım fark ettiniz mi hihihihi artık ben de oyundayımmm. Neyse yorum ve oylarınızı eksik etmeyin lütfen. Sizi seviyoreeee!

“Sehun, çocuklar çok iyi söylüyorlar.” Baekhyun provanın bu kadar iyi gitmesine bundan daha fazla sevinemezdi. “Bir gün prova yapmamanın hiçbir zararı olmadı.”  
Durumdan memnun görünen Sehun piyanoya yaslandı. “Bence de. Yarın akşamki provaya hazırız.”  
Baekhyun çok sevinçliydi. Çocukların performansını izlemeye bayılıyordu. Aileleri ve arkadaşları için performans sergileyecek olmaktan dolayı heyecanlıydılar ve şarkı sözlerini ve melodileri öğrenmek için çok çalışmışlardı. Baekhyun’un piyanoda onlara eşlik etmesini oldukça kolaylaştırmışlardı. Baekhyun hevesli genç yüzleri izlerken, günün birinde kendi ailesinin olmasını diledi.   
Hemen Chanyeol’u düşündü. İlişkilerinin henüz başlarında olmalarına rağmen, ikisi için içinde iyi hisler vardı. Aralarındaki çekim, daha önceki kısa süreli ilişkilerinde hiç olmadığı şekilde her geçen gün artıyordu. Kuşkusuz, henüz kalıcı bir şeyler düşünmek için çok erkendi. Ama ilişkilerini sağlam bir temelin üzerine inşa etmeleri hoşuna gidiyordu. O temel, Chanyeol blogunu öğrendiğinde o kadar sağlam olmayacaktı. İçini bir korku sardı. Chanyeol’un kızmasından korkan Baekhyun ona yaptığı şeyi bir an önce söylemesi gerektiğini fark etti. Ancak, her şeyi tek seferde ona anlatırsa, bundan pek hoşlanacağını sanmıyordu, o nedenle yavaş yavaş açıklamaya karar verdi. Büyükbabasıyla iletişim halinde olduğunu ağzından kaçırması iyi bir şeydi. Artık Chanyeol onun Hyunki’yi arayıp bulduğunu bildiğine göre, tam anlamıyla itirafta bulunması için ona kapıyı açmıştı. Sehun’un telefonu mesaj geldiğini belirtircesine bipledi. Sehun telefonu cebinden çıkarıp mesajı okuduktan sonra Baekhyun’a baktı. “Park Chanyeol adında bir adam tanıyor musun?”  
Baekhyun’un yüzü hemen aydınlandı. “Evet. Burada mı?”  
“Evet. Bizim çocuklardan mesaj geldi. Arkadaşın kırk dakika önce gelmiş. Anlaşılan, o ve bizimkiler beysbol hakkında sohbet ediyorlarmış.”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un spora meraklı olduğunu bilmiyordu, ama henüz onun hakkında bilmediği çok şey vardı. “Seni beklediğini söylediler.”  
“Bu harika.” Baekhyun, Sehun’un dikkatle ona baktığını ve bu durumdan hoşlanmadığını fark etti. “Chanyeol ile tanışmak ister misin?”  
Sehun omuzlarını silkti, pek hevesli görünmüyordu. “Sanırım.”  
Spor salonunda Chanyeol ile buluştular. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u görünce sohbetini kesip ona doğru yürümeye başladı. Chanyeol’un ifadesini gören Baekhyun’un kalp atışları hızlandı. Sanki bütün dünyasının odak noktası oydu. Spor salonu etraflarında kapansa bile, fark edeceğini sanmıyordu. İkisinin de gözleri birbirlerinden başkasını görmüyordu. Ortada buluştuklarında, gözlerini hala birbirlerinden alamıyorlardı.   
“Eve tek başına yürüme fikrinden hoşlanmıyorum,” dedi Sehun.  
Chanyeol bakışlarını Baekhyun’dan ayırdı.  
“Paltomu alıp sana eşlik edeceğim,” dedi Sehun, Chanyeol’a aldırmadan.  
“Baekhyun’u eve ben götüreceğim,” dedi Chanyeol, Sehun’un önünde duracak şekilde hareket ederken.   
İki adam göz göze ve karşı karşıyaydılar. Aralarındaki gerginlik düşmanlıkla karışıktı.   
“Bunu yapmaktan memnuniyet duyarım,” diye üsteledi Sehun.  
“Böyle bir şey olmayacak,” diye karşılık verdi Chanyeol.  
“Chanyeol?”  
Chanyeol, koluna dokunan oğlanı görmezden geldi.  
“Çocuklar, kesin!” dedi Baekhyun, çünkü oyun bahçesindeki küçük çocuklar gibi davranıyorlardı. Bütün odaya sessizlik çökmüş gibiydi, ama durum hiç de öyle değildi. Arkalarında gelişigüzel şekilde basketbol oynanıyordu, ama maç karanlık bir arka sokakta birbirlerine meydan okuyorlarmış gibi duran Chanyeol ve Sehun’un umurlarında değildi.   
“Chan, bu Sehun,” dedi Baekhyun, iki adamın arasındaki gerginliği hafifletmeyi umarak. “Sehun, Chanyeol.” İkisi de gözlerini kırpmıyordu. Baekhyun çok şaşırdı, Sehun’un daha önce böyle davrandığını hiç görmemişti, aslında bakılırsa Chanyeol’un de bu yanını hiç görmemişti. Sehun ve Baekhyun bir çift değillerdi ve hiçbir zaman olmamışlardı. Onlar arkadaştı. Birkaç kez çıkan çok iyi arkadaşlardı. Sehun ondan bir iyilik istemişti ve Baekhyun tatil programında çocuklara eşlik etmekten memnuniyet duyuyordu. O anda Sehun’dan gördüğü şey karakterine hiç uymuyordu. İki adam da geri adım atmıyordu.  
“İkiniz de beni dinleyin. Ben bir rekabet unsuru değilim ve bu bir sidik yarışı değil.” Neanderaller gibi davranacaklarsa, kalıp onları izlemeyecekti. Çoktan mantosunu ve çantasını almıştı. İki adam birbirlerine bakmaya devam ederken, kalın ceketini giyip düğmelerini ilikledi ve çantasını sırtına taktı. “Yarın görüşürüz.” Bunun üzerine, Baekhyun spor salonundan çıkıp binanın çıkışına doğru ilerledi. Dışarı çıkar çıkmaz soğuk rüzgar yüzüne çarptı. Havada kar soğuğu vardı. Chanyeol ile romantik bir şekilde el ele eve yürüme hayali buraya kadardı. Soğuğa karşı omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve bir blok ilerledikten sonra Chanyeol’un ona seslendiğini duydu. Durmadı.   
“Baekhyun, yavaşla.” Yavaşladı ama memnun değildi. En sonunda Chanyeol ona yetişti ve onunla aynı hızda adım atmaya başladı.  
“O da neydi öyle?” diye sordu Baekhyun genç adama konuşma fırsatı vermeden.  
Chanyeol ona soruyla karşılık verdi. “Sehun ile arkadaş olduğunu söylediğini sanıyordum.”  
“Arkadaşız.”  
Chanyeol kıs kıs güldü. “Bu mesajı onun aldığını hiç sanmıyorum.”  
“Elbette, aldı. En son aylar önce çıktık.”  
“Hala seninle ilgileniyor.”  
Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi. “Saçmalama.”  
“Spor salonunda değil miydin?” diye sordu Chanyeol. “İçeri girdiği anda gözleri içime işleyen lazer ışınları gibiydi. Sana kafasını takmış ve bunu bana belli etmekte hiç tereddüt etmedi.”  
“Hayal kuruyorsun.”  
“Sakın başlama. Nasıl tepki gösterdiğini sen de gördün.”  
“Senin nasıl tepki gösterdiğini de gördüm,” diye onu suçladı Baekhyun. “Gerçekten çok aptalcaydı.”  
Chanyeol aniden durdu. “Dinle, zihin okuyamıyorum. Bu adamdan hoşlanıyorsan ve onu kıskandırmak için beni kullanıyorsan, o halde…”  
Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. “Bana gerçekten bunu soruyor musun? Sana Sehun ile aramda romantik bir şey olmadığını söyledim. Hiçbir şey yok. Eğer bana karşı duyguları varsa, o halde bunu daha önce bilmiyordum. Seni kullanabileceğimi ima etmen beni ne kadar az tanıdığını gösteriyor.”  
Chanyeol’un tepkisini beklemeden tekrar yürümeyi başladı ve adımlarını hızlandırıp sinirine hakim olmaya çalıştı.   
Chanyeol ona yetişip adımlarına ayak uydurdu. “Pekala, haklısın. Beni kullanabileceğini söylememeliydim. Daha önce biri beni kullandı ve buna karşı hassasım.”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un kastettiği şekilde olmasa da, onu kullandığı için midesinin altüst olduğunu hissetti.   
“Beni duydun mu?” diye sordu Chanyeol.   
“Evet, seni duydum.”  
“Söylediklerimi anlıyor musun?”  
Baekhyun yan gözle ona baktı. “Anlaşılan, hayır. Açıklasan iyi olur.”  
Chanyeol duraksayıp ona uzandı ve onu nazikçe omuzlarından tutup yüz yüze olacak şekilde kendisine doğru çevirdi. “Sana eve kadar eşlik etmemin sebebi seninle aynı binada oturuyor olmam değil. Sehun’un senden vazgeçmesi gerektiğini bilmesini istedim. Seni istiyorsa, bu çok kötü. Çünkü öyle bir şey olmayacak.”  
“İkinizin uğruna kavga edebileceği bir parça mal değilim.”  
“Hayır, değilsin.” diye ona katıldı Chanyeol. “Benim için önemlisin. Ve istediğinin bu olduğuna emin olmadan gitmene izin vermeyeceğim. Meydan okumam ya da arkadaşınla konuşmam gerekirse, öyle olsun.”  
Onun karşılık vermesini bekleyen Chanyeol’un bakışları Baekhyun’un içine işledi. “Sen de benim için önemlisin,” diye fısıldadı. Daha fazlasını istediğini, daha fazlasına ihtiyacı olduğunu görebiliyordu. “Dün gece seni rüyamda gördüm, sabahları seni görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum, kalbimin neşeyle şarkı söylemesini sağlayan sensin. Eğer bu yeterli değilse, başka ne söyleyebileceğimi bilmiyorum.”  
Yürümeye başladıklarından beri ilk kez Chanyeol sırıttı. Omuzları fark edilir şekilde gevşedi. “Bu yeterli.” Kollarını Baekhyun’un beline dolayıp onu yan tarafına doğru çekti. “Büyükbabamı gördün mü?”  
“Arayıp onunla konuşmuşsun.”  
“Sana söyledi, değil mi?”  
“Evet.”  
“Sen sinsi bir adamsın, Byun Baekhyun.”  
Baekhyun için bu, yaptığı şey konusunda Chanyeol’u biraz daha bilgilendirmek için bir fırsattı. “Birkaç dakikalığına Starbucks’a uğrayabilir miyiz?”  
Söyleyeceklerini tarafsız bir bölgede söylemesi en iyisiydi. Chanyeol ona kızarsa, aleni bir yerde olay çıkarması pek olası değildi. Daha önceki gibi, Chanyeol kahvelerini sipariş ederken Baekhyun bir masa buldu. Sade bir kahve istediği için Chanyeol birkaç dakika sonra döndü. Baekhyun’un karşısına oturup ona sıcak kahvesini verdi. Baekhyun ellerine kahve bardağına dolayınca sıcaklık kollarına yayıldı.   
“Baekhyun?” Baekhyun’un gözlerindeki isteksizliği okuyan Chanyeol’un bakışlarında bir belirsizlik vardı.   
Baekhyun bir anlığına kafasını kaldırıp ona hafifçe gülümsedi. “Sana söylemem gereken şeyden pek hoşlanmayabilirsin. Bunu bir an önce söylemeyi tercih ederim.” Kalbi korkutucu bir hızla atıyordu.  
“Pekala.” Chanyeol duraksadı. “Evli misin?” diye sordu.  
Baekhyun aniden kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı. “Evli mi? Ben mi? Hayır.”  
“Evlenmek ister misin?”  
“Evet, bir gün elbette.” Chanyeol’un bu sorularla nereye varmaya çalıştığından emin değildi. “Aslına bakarsan, merkezdeki çocuklar bana bir gün ailemin olmasını istediğimi fark ettirdiler.”  
“Onlar harika, değil mi?”  
“Şahaneler.”  
“Pekala, bana söylemek istediğin şey evli olman değil.”  
“Hayır, hayır. Öyle bir şey değil.”  
Chanyeol rahatlamış göründü.   
“Söylemekte bu kadar zorlandığın şey ne?”  
Bunun kalbini sakinleştirmesini umarak derin bir nefes alan Baekhyun kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı. “Elimi tutar mısın?” diye sordu. Chanyeol masanın üzerinden ona uzanıp elini tuttu. “Seni gazetemi çalarken yakaladığım sabahı hatırlıyor musun?”  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun hoş bir anıdan bahsetmiş gibi sırıttı. “O anı unutamam. Gözlerinden ateş çıkıyordu.”  
“Kızgındım.”  
Chanyeol’un bakışları yumuşadı. “Hislerini saklamakta zorlanıyorsun, Baekhyun. Asla poker oynamamalısın.”  
Haklıydı ve bu Baekhyun’un söylemek zorunda olduğu şeyi iyice zorlaştırıyordu. “Üniversitedeki ev arkadaşım Kyungsoo’dan bahsetmiştim, hatırlıyor musun?”  
Chanyeol kafasını salladı. Baekhyun parmaklarını onunkilere doladı. “Kyungsoo’ya senin ne yaptığını söyleyince, seni öldürmemi söyledi.”  
Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu.  
“…iyilikle.” Baekhyun bakışlarını ondan kaçırmayıp tepkisini bekledi. Ama Chanyeol’un düşüncelerini belli etmemesi daha çok gerilmesine sebep oldu.  
Chanyeol’un söylediklerini anlaması biraz zaman aldı. “Gazetemi bu yüzden mi kapıma getirmeye karar verdin?”  
Baekhyun beceriksiz bir gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi. “Evet. Bu iyiliğin bana karşı davranışların üzerinde bir değişiklik yaratıp yaratmayacağını görmek için bir tür testti.”   
Chanyeol onun açıklamasına aldırmadı. “Peki, kurabiyeler?”  
“Kurabiyeler de,” dedi Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol’un yüzü gerildi. “Demek bana bir tür zorlu görev gözüyle baktın.”  
Bu en zor kısmıydı. “Evet, ilk başta ama artık seni öyle görmüyorum.”  
“Şimdi senin için neyim?” diye sordu Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un elini bırakıp. Dikleşti ve fiziksel ve duygusal olarak kendini ondan koparıyormuş gibi arkasına yaslandı.   
Baekhyun yanıtının ilişkilerinin sonucuna karar vereceğini biliyordu. “Benim için zorlu bir görevden daha fazlasısın. Çok daha fazlası. Seninleyken hey şeyi daha yoğun hissediyorum. Güneş daha parlak, gökyüzü daha mavi. Düşüncelerim senin etrafında dönüyor. Denet iyiliğin fark yaratıp yaratmayacağını görmekle ilgiliydi, Chanyeol, fark yarattığını göremiyor musun? Önceleri senden hoşlanmazdım. Senin… her neyse, önemi yok, çünkü artık öyle düşünmüyorum.” Genç adama bakmaya cesaret etti ama Chanyeol hala kaskatı ve anlaşılmaz bir ifadeyle oturuyordu. “Hangimizin değiştiğini bilmiyorum. Sen mi, ben mi, yoksa ikimiz de aynı anda mı değiştik, bilemiyorum. Emin olduğum tek bir şey var, bu değişiklik gerçekleştikten sonra, bu ilişki başladığından beri seninle geçirdiğim tek bir dakikayı bile hiçbir şeye değişmem.”  
“Peki grip? Tekrar grip olmak ister misin?”  
“Evet, gribe bile razıyım, çünkü o ikimiz için bir dönüm noktasıydı.”  
Chanyeol bana nefesini verdi. “Bana her şeyin bir oyun olduğunu söylüyorsun.”  
“Oyun değil. Haydi ama, Chanyeol, itiraf et. Sen de benden hoşlanmıyordun. Hatırlarsan, sabah gevezeliğimden rahatsız oluyordun. Ve seni sinsice takip ettiğimi sanmıştın, o yüzden bu hiç adil değil, bana doğruculuk taslayamazsın.”  
“Doğruculuk taslamıyorum.”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un hafifçe gülümsediğini görür gibi oldu. “Evet, taslıyorsun. Benim seninle arkadaş olmakla ilgilenmediğim gibi, sen de beni tanımakla ilgilenmiyordun. İkimiz de değiştik ve bunun için sonsuza kadar minnettar olacağım.”  
“O kadar kötü değilim, biliyorsun,” dedi Chanyeol.  
“Olabilirsin.”  
“Sen de olabilirsin.”  
Baekhyun onunla tartışamazdı.  
Chanyeol’un ifadesi rahatladı. “Bu konuda düşünmeliyim.”  
“Pekala.” Baekhyun, onu suçlayamazdı. Roller farklı olsaydı, kendi de aynı şekilde hissdebilirdi.   
“Sabah erkenden ofiste olmalıyım, o nedenle görüşemeyebiliriz.”  
Baekhyun hayal kırıklığına uğradı ve Chanyeol’un tepkisini görmesini istemediği için bakışlarını indirdi. “Pekala.”  
Chanyeol yerinden kalkıp kahvesini aldı. Tekrar görüşmeyi teklif etmemişti ve bu Baekhyun’u endişelendirdi.  
“Program yarın gece,” dedi ayağa kalkarken. Bu, Chanyeol’a gelip gelmeyeceğini sormanın bir yoluydu. Gelmesini umuyordu.  
“Duydum.”  
“Gelecek misin?”  
Chanyeol, karar vermeye çalışıyormuş gibi tereddüt etti. “Düşünmeliyim.”  
“Katılmayı mı?”  
Chanyeol kafasını iki yana salladı. “Evet, ama bundan daha fazlasını. Bana söylediğin için teşekkür ederim, ama bunu sindirmek için zaman ihtiyacım olacak.”  
Baekhyun güçlükle yutkundu. Eğer Chanyeol’un bu konuda bu kadar güçlü hisleri varsa, blogunu öğrendiğinde nasıl tepki vereceğini hayal bile edemiyordu. Bu iyiye işaret değildi. Binaya yürürken ve asansörle üçüncü kata çıkarken sessizliğini korudu. Kapılarında birbirlerinden ayrıldılar. Chanyeol’un sırtı Baekhyun’a dönüktü ve Baekhyun anahtarı kilide sokarken onu izledi.  
“Chanyeol?” Chanyeol, omzunun üzerinden baktı. “İçeri girmeden önce, bana sarılır mısın?” Baekhyun bir an genç adamın reddedeceğini düşündü. Chanyeol kısa bir süre tereddüt ettikten sonra aralarındaki mesafeyi geçip onu kollarına aldı ve sıkıca sarıldı. Baekhyun burnunu onun boynuna sürttü.   
“Ne yapıyorsun?” diye sordu Chanyeol.   
“Seni kokluyorum.”  
“Ne?”  
“Benimle bir daha görüşmek istememe ihtimaline karşı seni kokluyorum, çünkü kokunu hatırlamak istiyorum.”  
Chanyeol kollarını gevşetti. “Sen tuhaf birisin.”  
“Evet, olabilirim.”  
Baekhyun o gece uyumakta zorlandı. Sabahın erken saatlerinde uyanıp bilgisayarını açtı. Daha önce bloguna yazı yazdığı için yorumları okumaya başladı. Bazılarını blogunu neredeyse en başından beri takip ediyorlardı ve hemen onların isimlerini aradı.   
Heythereblg: Vay canına! Umarım söylediklerini işitiyorsundur. Yumuşadın, oğlum. Bu çocuk seni etkilemiş. Kötü bir şey değil. Sadece dikkatli ol. Özellikle de, Ebenezer’in ne yaptığına dair hiçbir fikri olmadığı düşünüldüğünde, kalbini kaptırmayı istediğinden emin misin?  
Güzel bir soru. Baekhyun bunu arıtmaya çalışıyordu. Sonra nefesini tutmasına neden olan yorumu okudu. Yazan, Seattle’da yerel televizyon kanalından bir haber muhabiriydi. Baekhyun onun hesabını biliyordu.   
Pinkkcotton: Aynı bölgeden olduğumuzu görünce şaşırdım. Sen ve Ebenezer ile bir röportaj yapmayı isterim. Noel arifesi için güzel bir ilişki haberi olur. Aslına bakarsan, harika olur. Kanalı ara 209-555-1007, onlara kim olduğunu söyle, seni bana bağlarlar. Bir saat ve yer ayarlarız.”  
Baekhyun’un kalbi öylesine şiddetli bir şekilde çarpıyordu ki, onun kaburgalarından birini çatlatmasından korktu. Muhabirin nerede yaşadığını nasıl öğrendiğini bilmiyordu. Konumu hakkında herhangi bir ipucu vermemişti. Belki de farkında olmadan vermişti. Önemi yoktu. Kadınla röportaj yapmayacaktı. Baekhyun muhabirle özel olarak iletişim haline geçmek yerine elektronik posta adresine yanıt verip isteği geri çevirdi. Chanyeol ile röportaj mı? Baekhyun bundan daha kötü bir şey düşünemiyordu. İlişkileri itiraf ettiği yarı gerçekle çoktan berbat olmadıysa bile, ona blogdan bahsetmek her şeyi mahvedecekti.  
Chanyeol’u görmeden geçen sabah boş ve sıkıcıydı. Çantası ya da ceketi gibi önemli bir şeyi unutmuş gibi tuhaf bir histi. Otobüse binip başını pencereye yaslarken içini endişe verici bir his kapladı. Chanyeol onu iyilikle tuzağa düşürdüğünü öğrendiğinde sinirlenmişti. Eğer bununla baş edemiyorsa, blog onu tamamen çileden çıkarırdı. Ve eninde sonunda öğrenecekti. Bu kaçınılmazdı. Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı ve o köprüyü ancak gerektiğinde geçmeye karar verdi. Şimdilik, ilk engeli aşmanın bir yolunu bulmalıydılar. Chanyeol Gençler Kulübü’nün provasına katılırsa, Baekhyun onun ilerlemeye istekli olduğunu anlayacaktı. Chanyeol programın onun için önemli olduğunu anlayacaktı. Ondan katılmasını istemişti. İsteğini yok sayarsa, bu ona her şeyi açıklardı.   
Noel’e kadar sadece birkaç alışveriş günü kaldığı için mağaza çok yoğundu. Vardiyası biter bitmez, Baekhyun mağazadan Gençler Kulübü’ne koştu. Oraya vardığında, salon çoktan aileler ve arkadaşlarla dolmaya başlamıştı. Etrafa göz gezdiren Baekhyun, Chanyeol’u göremedi. Hayal kırıklığını içine atmak için elinden geleni yaptı. Kalbi ağırlıkların altında kalmış gibiydi.   
Salona girer girmez Sehun onu sohbete sürükledi. Sanki bütün gün onun gelmesini beklemiyor gibiydi. Konuşmaya başladığında, sesinde sert ve talepkar bir ton vardı. “Dün geceki adam kimdi?”  
Baekhyun ona aldırmayıp piyano taburesine oturdu.  
“Ondan daha önce hiç bahsetmedin.”  
Baekhyun arkadaşına sinirlendi ve gözlerini piyanonun tuşlarından kaldırdı. “Chanyeol benim komşum.”  
“Çıkıyor musunuz?”  
Baekhyun ne diyeceğini bilemediği için olumlu düşünmeye karar verdi. “Öyle denebilir.”  
“Bana söylemen gerekirdi.” Sehun onu suçlarcasına baktı.  
“Bunu neden yapayım?” diye öfkeyle karşılık verdi Baekhyun, o anda onunla tartışmaya girmek istemiyordu. “Neden böyle davrandığını bilmiyorum, Sehun. Birkaç kez çıktık, hepsi bu.”  
Sunucu öne çıktı ve salon yavaşça sessizleşti, heyecanlı sesler kısık bir uğultuya dönüştü ve sonra salon tamamen sessizliğe büründü. Baekhyun, Sehun’un devam etmek istediğini görebiliyordu ama şimdi kesinlikle sırası değildi. Gençler Kulübü’nün liderinin birkaç kelimelik girişinden sonra, yüzlerinde kocaman gülümsemeler olan çocuklar teker teker sahneye çıktılar. Dimdik durup seyircilere doğru döndüler, Baekhyun ellerini tuşlara koyup çalmaya başladı.  
Noel programı oldukça başarılıydı. Chanyeol gelmiş olsaydı, Baekhyun kendini çok daha iyi hissederdi. Ama onu göremedi; üzerine hayal kırıklığı ve pişmanlığın çöktüğü kalbinin ağırlığını göğsünde hissedebiliyordu. Gecenin sonunda, Baekhyun eşyalarını toplarken Sehun ona yaklaştı. “Konuşmamız bitmedi.”  
“Bitti,” diye üsteledi Baekhyun. “Gerçekten, Sehun. Söylenecek başka bir şey yok.”  
Sehun onunla tartışmaya hazır görünüyordu ama fikrini değiştirdi. “Herkes bu geceki katkını takdir etti.”  
“Bunu yapmaktan mutluluk duydum.” Baekhyun bu çocukların Noel neşesine küçük bir katkıda bulunabildiği için mutluydu. Ceketini ve çantasını alıp kapıya doğru ilerlerken Sehun onu takip etti. “Sana evine kadar eşlik edeceğim,” dedi kendi paltosuna uzanarak.  
Gölgelerin arasından çıkan Chanyeol konuştu. “O tarafa gidiyorum. Baekhyun’a ben eşlik ederim.”  
“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun onu gördüğüne çok sevinmişti; kollarının arasına uçup ona öylesine sıkıca sarıldı ki, nefes alması bir mucizeydi. Chanyeol hemen kollarını ona doladı. Başının tepesini öptü ve çenesini kafasına sürttü. “Eve gitmeye hazır mısın?” diye sordu.  
Baekhyun kafasını sallayıp Sehun’a gülümsedi. “Teklifin için teşekkür ederim ama Chanyeol burada.”  
Sehun bir ona bir Chanyeol’a baktı ve kabullenircesine kafasını salladı. Ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. “Görüşürüz, Baekhyun.”  
“Mutlu Noeller.” Elini kaldıran Sehun, Chanyeol’a boyun eğer gibi baktı.   
“Sana da.”  
Sehun onları yalnız bıraktı. Baekhyun dışarı çıkana kadar bekledikten sonra konuştu. “Seni göremedim.”  
“Ofiste işim çıktı ve buraya ancak programın yarısında gelebildim.”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’a doğru dönüp kafasını onun göğsüne gömdü. “Bütün gün endişelendim. Bu gece benden uzak kalırsan, ilişkimizin biteceğinden korktum. Buraya gelmenin benimle hala görüşmek istediğini söylemenin bir yolu olduğunu düşünüyorum.”  
“Yaptığından hoşlanmadım.”  
“Biliyorum.” Chanyeol, geri kalanını öğrendiğinde, kim bilir nasıl tepki gösterecekti.   
“Ama iyice düşündüm ve sonucunda itiraz edemeyeceğime karar verdim.”  
“Ben de.” Baekhyun yüreği ağzında ona baktı. “Bunu geride bırakıp yolumuza devam edebilir miyiz?”  
Ona bakarken Chanyeol’un bakışları yumuşadı. “Bilmiyorum, Baekhyun. Hayatımı kabullenmiştim ve rahattım. Halimden memnundum ama sonra dünyama girip her şeyi altüst ettin.”  
“Artık memnun değil misin?”  
“Hayır. Daha fazlasını istediğimi fark ettim. Bunun iyi bir şey olup olmadığından ya da seni suçlayıp suçlamamam gerektiğinden emin değilim.”  
“Ama bu ikimiz için de iyi bir şey, Chanyeol.”  
Chanyeol, “Olabilir,” diye fısıldadıktan sonra eğilip Baekhyun’un dudaklarına bir kurtuluş ve yeni bir başlangıç gibi görünen bir öpücük kondurdu.   
Baekhyun ona teslim oldu ve tek bir öpücükte onun için ne kadar önemli olduğunu anlamasını sağladı; aynı anda blogunu öğrenmemesi için dua etti. 

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
23 ARALIK  
KÜÇÜK BİR SORUN

Dünkü blog yazımdan sonra cennette küçük bir sorun çıktı. Hayat böyle değil midir? Her şey harika ve hiçbir şey kötü gidemezmiş gibi göründüğünde, boom, kıçınızın üzerine oturur ve cennette ne olduğunu merak edersiniz. Ebenezer’e deneyden bahsettim. Ona bu blogdan bahsetmedim, öğrendiğinde bunun ilişkimize vurulan son darbe olmasından korkuyorum. Şimdiye kadar beni takip ettiyseniz, Ebenezer’deki ve aynı şekilde bendeki değişikliği gördüğünüze eminim.   
Blogumu bir süre daha ondan saklamaya planlıyorum ama bu kararı korkarım tek başıma veremem. O nedenle, bir kez daha siz sadık okuyucularıma sesleniyorum. Tavsiyenize ihtiyacım var. Ona söylemeli miyim? Söylemeliysem, ne zaman? Yoksa her şeyi sansa mı bırakayım? Ebenezer yıllar boyunca yaptığım şeyi öğrenmeden hayatına devam edebilir. Bir engeli yeni aştık ve kısa bir süre içinde ona başka bir engel sunmak çok fazla olabilir. Öyle olacağına eminim, ama öte yandan bunu saklayabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Hilekar olmak doğama aykırı. Ya da şimdiye kadar olduğumdan daha hilekar olmak. Bundan nefret ediyorum. Ebenezer daha önce de incinmiş, yaptığım şeyi öğrenince, bana bir daha asla güvenmeyebilir.


	11. Noel'e Üç Gün Kala

Hyunki ve Chanyeol ile Noel yemeği için alışverişe çıkmasından on dakika önce, Baekhyun’un telefonu çaldı. Ekranda Kyungsoo’nun ismini görünce tereddüt etmedi.   
“Mutlu Noeller,” diye açtı telefonu Kyungsoo.  
“Sana da mutlu Noeller,” diye karşılık verdi Baekhyun.   
“Bugün çalışıyor musun?”  
“Hayır, ben şanslı azınlıktanım.” Baekhyun, Noel’de izinli olabilmek için Kara Cuma gecesi sabahın erken saatlerine kadar mesai yapmıştı. Mantıklı bir anlaşma olmuştu. Noel yemeği için alması gereken çok fazla şey yoktu ve erken uyanmıştı.  
Geleneksel hindi yemeği, yanında da meze hazırlamaya karar vermişti. Tarif için annesiyle iki kez konuşmuştu bile, çünkü bunun çocukluğundan hatırladığı o güzel yemeğe mümkün olduğunca fazla benzemesine, yaptığı en güzel yemek olmasına çalışacaktı. Denemek istediği birkaç farklı yemek daha vardı. Baekhyun yemek kitaplarını çok satan kitaplar gibi okuyabilirdi. Misafirlerinin olması, Noel’i daha da özel kılardı. İş arkadaşları, tıpkı eskiden olduğu gibi, onlara katılması için Baekhyun’u davet etmişlerdi ama bu yıl Baekhyun kendi misafirlerini ağırlama ayrıcalığına sahipti.  
“N’aber?”  
“Bu sabah blogunu okudum, önceki günün yorumlarına da baktım. Şu muhabirden gelen isteği gördün mü? Senin Seattle’da olduğunu nereden biliyormuş?”  
“Onu ben de merak ettim. İyilik blogundan önce, Seattle’da işe giderken otobüse binmekle ilgili bir blog yazmıştım. En iyi işim sayılmazdı gerçi…”  
“Vay canına, onu gördüyse seni bayağı incelemiş demektir. Röportaj verecek misin?”  
Baekhyun’un kalbi sıkıştı. “Cevap attım “asla” dedim.”  
“Yeterli olmayabilir.”  
Korku, Baekhyun’un içine bir anda sancılar saldı. “Nasıl yani?”  
“Bu muhabir senin izini bulabilir.”  
Bu olamazdı, asla olamazdı. Telefonu kulağında tutarken, Baekhyun bir anda mantosuna uzandı, zorlanarak da olsa kolunu geçirdi ve bir yandan da konuşmaya devam edebildi.   
“Yerinde olsaydım, işi şansa bırakmazdım,” diye tavsiye verdi Kyungsoo. “Chanyeol’a söyle.”  
“Söyleyemem.” Baekhyun mantosunun ikinci kolunu da giyerken telefonu öteki kulağına aldı.  
“Söyle sen,” diye bastırdı Kyungsoo. “Başkasından duymasın. Gönderilerinde çok ayrıntı vermedin ama ben seni tanıyorum, ayrıca satır aralarını da okudum. Sen bu adamla gerçekten ilgileniyorsun, Baekhyun, hem de üniversitedeki aşkından beri hiç kimseyle ilgilenmediğin kadar. Bu ilişki senin için belli ki çok önemli, o yüzden kötü şeyler olması riskine girme.”  
Kyungsoo yaşından çok daha olgun biriydi.  
“Peki, peki, haklısın – ama Noel’den sonra söylerim. Önce Noel’i atlatmam lazım.”  
“Daha çok erteleme ama. Pişman olursun sonra. Chanyeol’un bilmesi gerek.”  
“Haklısın. Biliyorum haklı olduğunu. Ertelemeyeceğim.” diye söz verdi Baekhyun.  
“Konuştuktan sonra bana haber ver.”  
“Tamamdır.” Konuşmaya burada kestiler; Baekhyun da telefonu cebine atıp dışarı çıktı.  
Chanyeol’un o gün izinli olması Baekhyun’u çok mutlu ediyordu. Noel’i atlatacaklardı ve sonra Baekhyun onu karşısına alacak, dikkatlice planladığı cümleleri sıralayacaktı. Önce Chanyeol’u hazırlaması, onun kendisi için ne kadar önemli bir adam olduğunu iyice anlatması gerekiyordu tabii. Baekhyun’un onu asla bencil amaçları için kullanmayacağını anlaması çok önemliydi. Bunu açıklamak, Baekhyun için en zor kısım olacaktı. Tek yapabileceği, Chanyeol’un onu dinlemesi için gönüllü olmasıydı.  
Asansör en alt kata geldiğinde, Baekhyun kabinden indi ve karşısındaki kameraman ile muhabire toslamanın eşiğinden döndü.  
Baekhyun dondu. Gerçekten de dondu. Nefes alamadı, kılını kıpırdatamadı.   
“Byun Baekhyun siz misiniz?” muhabir Hope’un tanıdık yüzü, hemen gözlerinin önündeydi.  
O an Baekhyun kafasını birazcık çalıştırabilseydi bunu inkar eder ve kapıdan dışarı çıkardı. Ama ara farlarına yakalanan bir geyik gibi kalakalmıştı. Bir de şöyle bir fark vardı ki; üstüne gelen şey bir araba değil, devasa bir yük treniydi. Baekhyun, bu şeyin üzerine geldiğini görüyor ama hareket edemiyordu.  
“Buraya blogunuz için geldim. “Noel’e On İki Gün Kala” çok başarılı oldu, tebrikler! Şunu söylemem lazım: Gönderilerinizi okuduktan sonra Ebenezer ile bizzat tanışmaya hayır demem.” Neyse ki mikrofonu bir yanına indirmişti. Kameraman da kamerayı omzundan indirdi, kayda girebilmek için muhabirin izin vermesini bekledi.  
“Nasıl… nasıl buldunuz ki beni?” diye sordu Baekhyun, konuşabilecek kadar toparlandığında.  
Hope, kendisiyle gurur duyuyormuş gibi sırıttı. “Her muhabirin kendine özgü bir yolu vardır.”  
“Ya…”  
“Blogunuz ülke çapında yayılan iyilik gücüyle çok dikkat çekti.”  
“Evet ama…”  
“Bana Ebenezer’den bahsedin.”  
“Hayır.” Baekhyun inatla kafasını iki yana salladı. Chanyeol’un bundan haberdar olmasına Baekhyun asla izin veremezdi. “Röportaj vermek istemediğimi size söylemiştim sanıyorum.”  
“Evet, cevabınızı aldım ama hikaye çok iyi ve bizim dinleyicilerimizin sizin öğrendiğiniz şeylerden faydalanacağını düşünüyorum. Umarım bir daha düşünürsünüz.”  
“Hayır. Lütfen, rahat bırakın beni.” Baekhyun, komşuların ve fuayedeki diğer insanların dikkatini gereğinden fazla çekmişti bile.  
Hope, hayal kırıklığını hiç gizlemedi. Baekhyun’a kartını uzattı. “Fikrinizi değiştirirseniz, arayın lütfen.”  
“Size ya da başka birine röportaj vermeyeceğim.”  
Muhabir, artık gitme zamanlarının geldiğini işaret etti kameramana. İkisi de binadan ayrıldıklarında Baekhyun rahat bir nefes aldı. Kalp atışları ağır ağır normale döndü.  
“Baekhyun?”  
Chanyeol’un sesinin onun adını fısıldadığını duyduğunda kalbi neredeyse ağzına geldi. Bir anda arkasını döndü ve Chanyeol’u posta kutularının olduğu alanda, gazetelerin konduğu yerin yakınında buldu. Gazetesi elindeydi. Kocaman olmuş gözlerinde bir kuşku, bir inkar vardı, Baekhyun hiç acımadan onun sırtına bir bıçak saplamış gibi.   
“Benim hakkımda blog mu yazdın? Beni iyilikle öldürmek hakkında?”  
Baekhyun’un ağzı sanki kuru pamuk toplarıyla doluydu. Soruya nasıl cevap vereceğini şaşırdı.  
“Ben Ebenezer miyim?”  
Baekhyun’un gözleri yavaşça kapandı. Kyungsoo onu uyarmıştı. Bu, Baekhyun’un yaptığını Chanyeol’un en kötü öğrenme şekliydi ve gerçekleşiyordu işte.  
“Cevap ver!” diye hesap sordu Chanyeol. Adamın duyduklarına inanamayışı, artık yerini Baekhyun’un içini titreten bir öfkeye bırakmıştı.   
Baekhyun’un gözleri bir anda açıldı. “Evet, Ebenezer sensin.”  
“Neden böyle bir şey yaptın?”  
“Bana… Bana bir blog yazmam söylendi. Bir arkadaşımla birlikte, Harvestware’deki sosyal medya sorumluluğu işine başvurmuştuk. İkimizden de birer blog yazmamız istendi. En çok takipçi kazanan işi kapacaktı.”  
“Şu yeni girdiğin iş mi bu?”  
Baekhyun yavaşça kafasını salladı. Bunu inkar edebileceği falan yoktu. Konuşmak ona acı veriyordu, bu yüzden yutkundu ve yanıt verdi, göz teması kuramadı. “Evet.” Yumuşak ve kısık bir sesle konuştu, neredeyse kendinin bile duyamayacağı kadar.   
“Çok heyecanlanmışsındır herhalde.” Chanyeol’un bu tepkisi o kadar alaycıydı ki sesi neredeyse bir oktav incelmişti.   
Cevap vermek, Baekhyun’u daha da aşağı çekecekti; bu yüzden sustu.  
Chanyeol nefesini bıraktı ve kafasını arkaya atıp tavana baktı. “Ben hiç akıllanmayacağım, değil mi? Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabiliyorum?”  
“Chan, lütfen, açıklayayım.”  
Buna karşılık olarak Chanyeol’dan gelen kahkaha, tatsız ve öfke doluydu. “Açıklayacak mısın? Sanmıyorum. Ben duyacağımı duydum. Seni hayatımda istemiyorum artık.”  
“Lütfen.” Baekhyun elini Chanyeol’un koluna koydu ama Chanyeol iğrenmişçesine onu hemen silkeledi.   
“Hayır. Deneme bile. Sana da bir başkasına güvendiğim gibi güvendim ben. İkiniz de beni amaçlarınıza alet ettiniz. O kadar. İstediğinizi aldıktan sonra bir kenara atacağınız biriyim ben.”  
“Hayır! Öyle değil. Bir dinlesen…” diye yalvardı Baekhyun.   
Kafasını iki yana sallayan Chanyeol oradan uzaklaştı ve arkasına bakmadı.   
Baekhyun kendini duvar dibine bıraktı, az önce olanların ağırlığını taşıyamıyordu artık. Chanyeol’a tattırdığı acıyı tam olarak algılamaya başladığında içi çok fena oldu.   
Chanyeol fena halde incinmişti ve bunun sorumlusu Baekhyun’du. Yaptığının farkında olmak Baekhyun’un kendisini de yaralıyordu. Chanyeol’un canı yanınca onun da canı yanıyordu, nefes alamıyordu. Baekhyun, birine çok yoğun duygular besleyince, birini sevince mi böyle oluyordu, bilmiyordu, ama öyle olduğuna dair derin şüpheleri vardı.   
Chanyeol’un Noel yemeğinde onun yanında olmayacağı artık su götürmezdi. Baekhyun artık Chanyeol’un onu görmezden gelmek için mümkün olan her şeyi yapacağından emindi. Chanyeol için, aralarında her ne vardıysa artık bitmişti. Artık Baekhyun ile herhangi bir ilgisi olsun istemiyordu.   
Baekhyun, bunalmış ve kalbi kırık halde, binadan çıktı ve yürümeye başladı. Sanki etrafındaki herkes Noel neşesiyle dolu, iyimser ve mutlu gibiydi.   
Ama o pek öyle hissetmiyordu.  
Zorla gülümsedi, kendini Noel ruhuna sokmaya çalıştı ama içinde bunun için yeterli şevk yoktu.

…

Bir saat sonra, Baekhyun kendini destekli yaşam merkezinin yanında buldu. Beş kilometre yürümüş olmalıydı ama bunu neredeyse hiç hatırlamıyordu. Chanyeol’un büyükbabası da muhtemelen olanları duyduğunda Noel yemeğini iptal edecekti. Baekhyun onu suçlayamazdı.  
Baekhyun onun kapısını çaldığında Hyunki odasındaydı, televizyon koltuğunda oturuyordu.   
“Gel,” diye seslendi Hyunki.  
Baekhyun kapıyı tereddütle de olsa açtı ve bu küçük daireye girdi.  
Hyunki onu görünce kaşlarını çattı ve oturması için işaret etti. “Olan biteni anlatsan iyi edersin,” dedi Baekhyun’un konuşmasını beklemeden.  
“Chanyeol ile konuştun mu?”  
“Biraz.”  
Baekhyun sandalyenin ucuna oturdu ve öne eğildi, mümkün olan her şeyi öğrenmek istiyordu. “Ne söyledi?”  
“Pek bir şey söylemedi, Noel yemeğinde bize katılamayacakmış işte. Ama bunun arkasında bir şeyler var belli. Boşlukları doldurmak ister misin?”  
Baekhyun ellerini kucağında birleştirdi ve gözlerini iç içe geçen parmaklarına dikti. “Chanyeol benim iyilik projem hakkında bir blog yazdığımı öğrendi.” Sonra gözlerini kaldırdı ve Hyunki’nin biraz daha açıklamaya ihtiyacı olduğunu gördü. “Chanyeol benim yeni işimi almak için onu kullandığımı düşündü – aslında haksız da değil. Ama ben onu incitmek istemedim, Hyunki. Yüzündeki o ifadeyi unutabileceğimi asla sanmıyorum. Ona sanki birlikte çalıştığı o adam gibi ihanet etmiş oldum. Sanırım benden nefret ediyor.” Baekhyun aşk ile nefret arasındaki çok ince olduğunu birçok defa duymuştu. Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki o bakışı gördüğü için, bunu artık biliyordu da.  
“Blog ne oluyor?” Bilgiye aç Hyunki kaşlarını iyice çatmıştı.  
Baekhyun ona yanıt verirken Hyunki koltuğunu indirdi ve dikkatle dinledi.   
Anlatması bittiğinde, Baekhyun sabırsızca bekledi. Hyunki’nin de Chanyeol ile aynı tepkiyi vermesinden çok korkuyordu.   
“Anlaşıldı,” dedi Hyunki kısa süre sonra. “Chanyeol bu blog işinin odağında olmaktan nefret etmiştir.”  
“Onun adını kullanmadım. Kimse onun kimliğini öğrenmeye çalışmadı,” dedi Baekhyun kendini savunmaya çalışarak, sonra da kafasını eğdi. “Tabii çok da gizlemedim; Ebenezer’in komşum olduğunu yazmıştım.”  
“Ebenezer mi dedin ona?”   
“Evet, deneye ilk başladığımda çok uygun geldi ama artık değil.”  
“Şimdi ne demek istiyorsun?”  
Baekhyun tereddüt etmedi. “Canımın içi.”  
Hyunki sırıttı, gözleri memnuniyetle ışıldadı. “Sen benim torunumdan mı hoşlanıyorsun?”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki hayal kırıklığını ve acıyı, ayrıca kendisine yansıyışını hatırladı. “Ben ona aşık oldum.”  
Hyunki duyduğu kelimeleri ölçüp tarttı. “Onunla konuşmaya çalıştın mı?”  
“Bana açıklama yapmam için bir şans versin diye yalvardım ama hiç oralı olmadı.” Baekhyun ancak zamanla Chanyeol’un onu dinlemeye gönüllü olabileceğini umuyordu ama bunun yakın bir zamanda olabileceğini sanmıyordu.  
Bu haber, Hyunki’nin omuzlarını öne düşürdü; yaşlı adam da Baekhyun kadar üzülmüş gibiydi.  
“Chanyeol blogu kendi başına okusa belki başka türlü düşünür.”  
“Düşünmez.”  
“Ama… nereden biliyorsun?” Chanyeol’un onu affetmesi için Baekhyun’un tek umudu buydu.  
“Ben torunumu tanırım. Chanyeol kendini daha da aşağılayabilecek bir şeye maruz kalmak istemez. Son yapacağı şey orayı okumak.”  
“Ben onu aşağılamadım ki.”  
“Öyledir tabii ama Chanyeol inanmaz.”  
Baekhyun’un aralarını düzeltmek için yaşattığı tek umut da sönmüştü. Gözleri tekrar ellerine kaydı. “Şu öteki adamdan söz etti… Jongdae’imiş adı.”  
“Jongdae mi? Ya evet, şu işyerindeki adam; hoşlanmıştı Chanyeol ondan. Pek bir şey anlatmadı onunla ilgili.”  
“Biz birbirimize benziyormuşuz; öyle dedi, ikimize de güvenmiş… Kendini ikimize karşı da savunmasız bıraktığı için aptallık etmiş, öyle bir şey dedi.” Chanyeol’un onu öteki adam ile ilişkilendirmesi can sıkıcıydı. Ama geriye dönük düşündüğünde, Baekhyun onu suçlayamazdı. Chanyeol onun daha iyi biri olduğuna inanmıyordu, hatta daha kötü gözle bakıyordu muhtemelen.  
“Atlatır, değil mi?” diye fısıldadı Baekhyun çok kırılgan bir sesle. Bu bir soru olsa da, Baekhyun cevabı aslında gayet iyi biliyordu. Yüzünü iki eli ile kapadı, öne eğildi ve anlını dizlerine dayadı.  
“Hadi ama Baekhyun, inatçı torunumun seni böyle üzmesine izin veremezsin.”  
Baekhyun kafasını kaldırdı, kendi içinde savaş verdi.   
“Noel’deyiz,” dedi Hyunki, uzanıp Baekhyun’un elini okşarken. “Bu konular bir şekilde kendi yolunu bulur. Chanyeol’un bunu bir şekilde halletmesi için zaman ver. Akıllı adamdır. Sonunda doğru yolu bulur.”  
Baekhyun bunun mümkün olduğuna inanmayı çok istiyordu. Derinlerde bir yerde, bunun mümkün olduğunun farkındaydı ama pek olası değildi. Chanyeol’un bir sürü meziyeti olabilirdi ama ilişkiler konusundaki geçmişi, onun Baekhyun’a farklı gözle bakmasını engel olacaktı. Chanyeol adeta Baekhyun’un ona ihanet etmesini bekler gibiydi. Beklediği bir şeydi bu, hayatının örgüsü böyleydi Chanyeol’un.  
“Noel yemeğine gelecek misin hala?” diye sordu Baekhyun, Hyunki’ye.  
“Geleyim istiyor musun emin misin?”  
“Eminim tabii.” Baekhyun’un yemek hazırlama hevesi kalmamıştı pek ama Hyunki için kendini zorlardı.   
“Chanyeol ile yaptığımız planları gözden geçirmem lazım ama sorun olmaz. Pek kutlama havasında değil gibi. Onunla kahvaltıya falan gideriz.” Baekhyun’un elini hafifçe sıkan Hyunki, ona cesaret verecek şekilde gülümsedi. “Sen şimdi eve git, yemek için ne gerekiyorsa onu yap; Chanyeol’u da bana bırak.”  
“Onunla konuşacak mısın?” Bu, Baekhyun’un umduğundan daha fazlasıydı.  
“Söz vermeyeyim ama mantıklı düşünmesi için elimden geleni yaparım.”  
Minnetle dolan Baekhyun, yerinden fırlayıp yaşlı adamı kucaklamamak için kendini zor tuttu. “Teşekkür ederim,” diye fısıldadı.  
İçindeki umut sarhoş ediciydi. Chanyeol, büyükbabasını çok sever ve sayardı. Hyunki eğer onunla blog hakkında konuşursa, küçük bir ihtimal de olsa, belki de Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a işleri yoluna sokması için bir şans verirdi. Bu, Baekhyun’un kendini anlatabilmesi için, ikinci bir şans için elindeki tek ve en iyi ihtimaldi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eveeet, ben geldimm! Sonlara doğru yaklaşırken bomba patladı ve artık Chanyeol’umuz her şeyi biliyor. Açıkçası bölüm hakkında birkaç açıklama yapmak istiyorum çünkü geçen bölüm Baekhyun kapılarda yatsın, acı çeksin, işin içine dram kat diye yorumlar geldi. Şimdiden söylemeliyim beklediğiniz gibi bir dram maalesef yok. Ben de Baekhyun’un sürünmesi taraftarıyım ama yazar hanımcığımız bizle aynı fikirde değil… kitabın tam olarak %87’si uyarlandı ve geriye çok az bir kısmı kaldı. Onları da 2020’ye girmeden paylaşmaya çalışıyorum. Bu yüzden geri kalan %13’lük kısımda çok fazla bir dram yok. Ben Hope olarak nasıl işleri birbirine soktuysam Hyunki de bu ikilinin arasını düzeltmek için elinden geleni hatta daha fazlasını yapacak çünkü artık Chanyeol’un yalnız olmasına dayanamayan bir pamuk dede o. O yüzden bu bölümde Baekhyun’u yatıştırmasını ve Chanyeol’un tam anlamıyla yanında olmamasını kötü karşılamayım o sadece torununu düşünüyor  üzmeyin onuuu… neyse geri sayım başladı son birkaç bölüm ve sonra finaaal. Bundan sonra kitap uyarlar mıyım bilmiyorum ama sizin de yorumlarınızı merak ediyorum açıkçası ne yapmalıyım? Yorum ve oylarınızı unutmayın, sizi seviyoreeee…


	12. Noel'e İki Gün Kala

Baekhyun alışverişini bitirdikten sonra evine döndü. Koridorda, kolları alışveriş poşetleriyle dolu halde durakladı ve Chanyeol’un kapısına dikti gözlerini. Son on iki günde o kapı ona açılmış, onu Chanyeol’un hayatına ve kalbine davet etmiş gibi hissediyordu. Ama kapı artık kapalıydı, kilitliydi. Ne kadar fazla şeyi kaybettiğini bilmek, Baekhyun’un içini acıtıyordu.   
Alışveriş poşetlerini yerleştirdikten sonra yemek yapmaya başladı. Listesinde ilk sırada balkabaklı turta vardı. Dirseklerine kadar una gömülmüştü ki evinin kapısı kırılırcasına yumruklanmaya başladı.   
Baekhyun’un tansiyonu fırladı. Gelen Chanyeol olabilirdi ve kulağına gelen ses, adamın pek de iyi bir ruh halinde olmadığını söylüyordu. Önemli değildi. Chanyeol’un ona ulaşmaya çalıştığı haliyle kabul edecekti.   
Önlüğü beline sarılı, elleri un içinde, kapıyı açtı Baekhyun.   
Tıpkı şüphelendiği gibi, kapının öteki tarafında kaskatı ve gururlu duruşuyla Chanyeol vardı. Yüzü gergindi, acımasızdı. “Benim-büyükbabamdan-uzak-dur.” Tüm kelimeleri ayrı ayrı vurgulamıştı.  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un öfkesi ve duygusallığı karşısında irkildi. “Hyunki öyle mi istiyor?” Kendini ona soğukkanlı gösteren Baekhyun, sakin samimiyetinin bir etkisi olmasını umdu.   
“Hyunki’nin ne istediği umurumda değil. Onu kandırmış olabilirsin ama beni değil. Artık değil. Bu sabah senin hakkında bilmem gereken her şeyi öğrendim ben.”  
“Sen benim korkunç bir insan olduğuma inanabilirsin, Chanyeol. Hatta benim şeytani, bencil biri olduğumu, seni kendi çıkarım için kullandığımı da söyleyebilirsin. Ama senin büyükbabana asla zarar vermem.”  
“Seni onun çevresinde görmek istemiyorum.”  
“Noel yemeğinde bana geliyor.”  
Chanyeol’un gözleri kısıldı. “Ben buradayken asla.”  
Birbirlerine dik dik bakmaya devam ettiler, ikisinin de pes etmeye niyeti yoktu. İkisi de yerinden bir adım oynamıyordu. Sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir süreden sonra, Baekhyun boğazındaki yumruyu yutkunarak içeri itti ve konuştu.  
“Kabul ediyorum, hatalarım oldu – hatta sen benim yerime saymayı daha çok istiyorsundur, eminim. Blogu gizli tuttum, doğru. Sana söylemem lazımdı. Seni, hiç haber vermeden, denek olarak kullanmam yanlıştı; hiç inkar etmiyorum. Ama ben senin hep adaletli bir insan olduğuna inandım. Başta seni sevmemiştim, özellikle de bana kaba davrandığın için. Eğer öyle yapmak istiyorsan, beni kınayabilirsin.” diye devam etti Baekhyun, “Eğer kendini daha iyi hissedeceksen. Bunu hak ediyor da olabilirim. Ama öyle yaparsan ikimiz de kaybederiz. Son on iki gündür yaşadığım mutluluğu çok uzun süredir yaşamamıştım ve bence sen de çok mutluydun. Bir de şöyle bir şey var,” diye toparladı. “hayatımı biraz olsun değiştirme umuduyla, iyilik hakkında yazı yazdım ben ve gerçekten de hayatım değişince, diğer insanlar da bunu denemeye başladılar. Fikrin ne kadar hızlı yayıldığına ben de inanamadım; bir sürü insandan güzel yorumlar geldi. Çok iyi işler yaptığıma gerçekten inanıyorum, ayrıca bunu seni kaybetme pahasına falan yapmadım. Blogu okusan ne demek istediğimi anlarsın.”  
Chanyeol’un gözleri kısıldı. “Ben o yazıları hayatta okumam.”   
Reddedilmek, Baekhyun’un canını yaktı ama bu kararı kabul etmekten başka çaresi yoktu. “Aramızda özel bir şey vardı, Chanyeol. Bittiği için ne kadar üzgün olduğumu bilemezsin. Hyunki ile yemek konusunda da, o kararı ona bırakman bence daha iyi olur.”  
Söyleyebileceği her şeyi söyleyen Baekhyun, Chanyeol onun gözlerinin içine bakmayı reddedince, kapıyı yavaşça kapadı, sonra sırtını kapıya yasladı ve derin derin iç çekti. Kapının arkasından Chanyeol’un sesinin geldiğine yemin edebilirdi. Döndü, yanağını kapıya bastırdı onu daha iyi duyabilmek için.   
Birkaç dakika geçti. İki… üç… dört… Yeterince zaman geçtiğinde, Baekhyun kapıyı açmayı ve Chanyeol’un üzerine atılmaya ciddi ciddi düşünmeye başladı, onun vereceği tepkiyi önemsemiyordu. Tam kapıyı açacak cesareti topladığında, Chanyeol’un hareket ettiğini ve kendi evine döndüğünü duydu.

NOEL’E ON İKİ GÜN KALA  
24 ARALIK  
SON BÖLÜM

Mutlu Noeller! Noel arifesinde gece yarısı olmak üzere. Kiliseden henüz döndüm; orada en sevdiğim ilahiyi “Mary, Did You Know?”u dinlediğim için mutluyum. Bu şarkı, Meryem’e doğurduğu bebekle ilgili birkaç soru soruyor.  
Benim de kafamda sorular doğmasına neden oldu. Bu deneye başladığımda, işin sonunun nereye varabileceğini kestirmiş miydim?   
Hayır.  
Hiçbir fikrim yoktu.  
Şimdi düşünüyorum da; bana bunu yapmamı öneren arkadaşımın aklına bu ihtimaller gelmiş olmalı. O, beni iyi tanır. O bu işin büyüyeceğinden emindi ama ne kadar büyüyeceğini ikimiz de kestiremiyorduk.   
Bu sabah, benden röportaj isteyen bir televizyon muhabiri tarafından yolum kesildi. Muhabir kadın, bana blogumun ulusal bir üne kavuştuğunu söyledi.   
Eğer sözcüklerim başkalarına ilham verdiye, bu bana da ilham veriyor.  
Komşum sevimsiz ve soğuktu. İyiliğimle onu değiştirmeyi düşündüm – umdum aslında tabii ki. Onunla aynı asansöre binmek bile bir dertti. Adam benim onun yanında olmamı hiç istemediğini açıkça söyledi ve gerçekten de hislerimiz karşılıklıydı. İyilik onu değiştirebilirse ne alaydı. Görevimi tamamlamış olurdum.  
Beni hayrete düşüren taraf ise, iyiliğin beni de değiştirmesi oldu.   
U dönüşü yaparak Ebenezer’e karşı tutumumu değiştirmekle kalmadım, kendi hakkımda da bir sürü şey öğrendim. Adamın olumsuzluğunun bana da yansımasına izin vermiştim. Adam benden hoşlanmıyordu ve ben de ondan hoşlanmadığımı belli edebilmek için elimden geleni yaptım. O savunma duvarı kalktı ve ona alaycı bir gözle bakmaya başladım. Ebenezer benim arkadaşlığımı hak etmiyordu. Sonuç olarak onu yargılamaya, davranışlarını eleştirmeye fazla meyilliydim.  
Son on iki günde ben çok büyüdüm.  
Size son zamanlarda sorduğum soruya, yani Ebenezer’e yaptıklarımı itiraf edip etmeme meselesine gelince; sizlere yanıtlarınız için teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Yarınız olumlu, yarınız olumsuz dönüş yapmışsınız.  
Ama bunun herhangi bir önemi kalmadı artık. Adam kendi kendine öğrendi ve artık benimle herhangi bir ilgisi olsun istemiyor. Yapmak istediğim son şeydi Ebenezer’i üzmek ama sonuç tam olarak da bu.  
Bu deney sona ermiştir. Bazı bakımlardan başarılı olsa da, ben şahsen başarısız olduğumu hissediyorum. Dünyada benim için en önemli kişisinin canını yaktım.  
Bugün son bölümdeyiz.

Baekhyun, Noel gününü Hyunki ile geçirmenin hem bir ziyafet hem de işlerin jet hızıyla tersine döndüğü torunu ile ilişkisini öğrenmek için iyi bir fırsat olduğunu biliyordu. Hyunki ve Chanyeol akşam yemeği planlarını değiştirmiş ve günün daha erken saatlerinde destekli yaşam tesisinde birlikte kahvaltı etmişlerdi.  
Hyunki gelir gelmez, “Oyun için kağıtları hazırladın mı?” diye sordu. Evin kapısının hemen girişinde durup gözlerini kapadı ve minnettar bir şekilde kokuyu içine çekerek, “Evde hazırlanmış bir Noel yemeği yemeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu. Burası ilahi bir kokuya bürünmüş,” dedi.  
“Bence de,” dedi Baekhyun. Fırında yanında pek çok garnitür olan hindi göğüs pişirmişti. İki kişinin tüketebileceğinden çok daha fazla yiyecek vardı ama menüyü daraltmak istememişti. Tariflerin çoğu annesinden ve büyükannesinden aldığı, elden ele geçen aile yadigarlarıydı.  
Chanyeol’un, onun dostluğunu katlanmaktansa günü tek başına geçirmek istediğini düşünmek Baekhyun’un içini acıtmıştı. İşin kötü tarafı, fikrini değiştirmek için söyleyebileceği daha fazla bir şey yoktu.   
Onu, Hyunki ve kendisine katılmaya ikna etmeye çalışmak boşa nefes tüketmekten başka bir işe yaramayacaktı.   
Sanki Hyunki, onun aklından geçenleri okuyormuşçasına, evin içine kadar gelerek kabanını ve şapkasını çıkardı. “Torunum kendince doğruları yüzünden son derece inatçı. Kahvaltıda bize katılmasını teklif ettim. Reddetti. Az önce tekrar denedim ama aynı yanıtı aldım.” Bastonunu kanepeye yasladı ve oturdu. “Bu çocuk fevkalade bir akşam yemeği kaçırıyor.”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un bir gün önce, büyükbabasından uzak durması konusunda kendini uyarmış olduğu ziyaretinden hiç bahsetmedi. Elinden gelen başka bir şey yoktu ama Chanyeol’un ondan uzak durması konusunda büyükbabasına da uyarıda bulunup bulunmadığını merak ediyordu. Bu konuda meraklanırken zaten cevabı biliyor olmasının endişesiyle sormaya çekindi.   
Hindi göğsü pişerken defalarca iskambil oynayıp, kanepede yan yana oturarak Cary Grant ve Loretta Young’un oynadığı, bir Noel klasiği olarak Baekhyun’un en sevdiği filmi; Psikoposun Karısı’nı izlediler. Baekhyun, “Artık Loretta Young gibi aktrisler kalmadı” dediğinde, Hyunki özlem oldu bir ses tonuyla yanıtladı: “Şimdilerde büyük yıldızlar birer korkak. John Wayne gibi aktörler nerede?”  
Gerçekten bir yanıt almayı beklemiyordu ve bu iyi bir şeydi çünkü Baekhyun’un verecek bir cevabı yoktu.   
Baekhyun, birlikte geçirdikleri kısacık sürede Chanyeol ile beraber bir filme gidebilmeyi ne kadar çok istemişti. İkisinin de mutabık kalacağı bir film seçmek eğlenceli olabilirdi. Beğenileri tamamen farklıydı ve biz uzlaşma yolu bulmak onu çok memnun edebilirdi. Baekhyun, bu konuda gerekli tartışma ve pazarlığı neredeyse duyumsar gibi oldu.  
Hyunki ona yaklaşıp, “Ne düşünüyorsun?” diye sordu.   
Baekhyun gözlerini kaçırdı. Bir yanıt vermektense, aklından geçenleri savuşturmak için başını iki yana salladı. “Önemli bir şey değil,” dedi.  
Hyunki ona bir an bile inanmadı. “Aklındaki inatçı torunum öyle değil mi? Aklını başına toplaması için birkaç gün vereceğim ve sonra da kendi aklımın bir kısmını ona vermeyi planlıyorum,” dedi.  
“Hayır, lütfen yapma,” dedi Baekhyun. En son isteyeceği şey, Chanyeol ve büyükbabası arasında bir soruna neden olmaktı. Hyunki’nin akşam yemeği için ona katılmaya karar vermesi bile yeterince zordu. Chanyeol’un bunu bir başka ihanet gibi göreceği ve Baekhyun’u suçlayacağı kesindi.   
Chanyeol’un ziyaretinden sonra Baekhyun, Hyunki ile yemekte kendisine katılması konusunu tekrar konuşmaya çalışmış ama Hyunki ısrarı olunca davetinden vazgeçmemişti.   
Hyunki’nin çatılan kaşları endişelerini ortaya döküyordu. “Onunla ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum,” dedi. “Kendi haline bırakalım. Ya bu durumu kendi kendine çözmeye çalışacak ya da çalışmayacak. Seçim ona ait.”  
Hyunki ikna olmuşa benzemiyordu. “O çocukken neyi farklı yapabilirdim merak ediyorum. Elimden geleni yaptım. Tanrı biliyor ki onu çok sevdim ama görünüşe göre yeterli değilmiş.”  
Baekhyun yaşlı adama sarılmak için tüm gayretini sarf etti. “Hiçbirine sen sebep olmadın Hyunki. Chanyeol’u kullanan bendim. Güven sorunu var ve bu durumu besleyen de ben oldum. Bu seninle ilgili değil. Chanyeol ve benim aramda.”  
Hyunki, “Eğer senin iyi bir adam olduğunun farkına varamadıysa ve hayatında olduğun için kendini şanslı hissetmediyse, o zaman düşündüğümden çok daha büyük bir aptalmış,” dedi.  
Baekhyun onu pürüzlü yanağından öptü. Teşekkür edecekken sözü kapıdaki bir tarafından kesildi. Kapının sertçe vurulması gelen kişinin Chanyeol olduğunu söylüyordu. Baekhyun, Hyunki’ye şöyle bir baktı ve Hyunki ona göz kırptı.   
Baekhyun, filmin sesini kısıp kapıyı açtı. Chanyeol’un kapıda durduğundan ve bir önceki günden daha iyi bir ruh halinde olmadığından emindi. “Evet?” diye sordu.  
Chanyeol gözlerini büyükbabasına çevirdi. “Söylediğim her şeye rağmen yine de geldi, öyle mi?” dedi.  
“Onun kararıydı.”  
Hyunki, Chanyeol’un görmezden gelemediği kanepeden Baekhyun’a seslendi ve “Benim budala torunum mu?” diye sordu.  
“Tabii ki ben geldim. Beni buraya getiren taksinin parasını ödemedim. Bu yüzden benimle dışarıda, yakışıklı bir adamla yediğin Noel yemeğini bırakıp konuşabilirsin,” dedi Chanyeol yumruklarını önce sıkıp sonra da gevşetti.  
Hyunki, “Senin tavrın bu mu?” diyerek ayağa kalktığında bastonuna ihtiyaç duyduğu görülüyordu. Baekhyun bastonu alıp yaşlı adama verdi. Ayakta dururken yalpaladığında, Baekhyun düz durabilmesi için ona dirseklerinden destek vererek yardımcı oldu. Hyunki ona minnettar bir bakış attı. “Yaşlanmak berbat bir şey,” diye fısıldadı.  
Chanyeol holde öylece durmuş, Baekhyun ve büyükbabasını izliyordu. Hyunki, Chanyeol’a “Tanrı aşkına içeri gel,” dedi. “Bütün bina koparttığın yaygarayı duysun mu istiyorsun?”  
Bir anlık tereddütte sonra Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un dairesine girip kapıyı kapattı. Büyükbabasını işaret ederek; “Sana Baekhyun’dan uzak durmanı söylemiştim,” dedi.  
Hyunki, her iki elini de kanepenin üzerine dayayarak, “Bunu neden yapacakmışım?” diye sordu.  
Chanyeol Baekhyun’a bakarken gözlerini kıstı ve “O güvenilmez biri,” dedi.  
Baekhyun ağzını hiç açmayarak hayranlık uyandıran bir şey yaptı. Olan bitene bakılırsa konuşması pek de gerekli değildi.   
Hyunki onu savunmaya geçti. “Baekhyun, güvenilmeyi hak etmiyor, öyle mi?” Bu yorumu komik bulmuş gibi güldü. “Çünkü sana blogdan bahsetmedi. Bunu aş artık çocuğum. Bugünlerde sizin söylediğiniz şey hep bu değil mi? Ona bir bak.” Bir eli ile Baekhyun’u işaret etti. “O iyi bir adam. Bana kurabiyeler getirdi. Beni ziyarete geldi.”  
“Kurabiyeler rüşvetti.”  
Baekhyun parmağını yukarıya kaldırarak Chanyeol’a kurabiyeleri reddetmiş olduğunu hatırlatmak istedi.  
Hyunki gücenmiş gibi yüzünü astı. “Beni Noel yemeği için evine davet etti ve geleneksel bir yemek hazırlayabilmek için iki gün boyunca yemek yaptı. Eğer haberin yoksa bunu da eklemek isterim. Bunların hiçbirini yapmak zorunda değildi. Onu evlerine davet eden arkadaşları vardı ve benim için baş belası bir yemek hazırlamak yerine davetleri kabul edebilirdi.”  
Bir bakış, Baekhyun’a Hyunki’nin söylediği hiçbir şeyin, Chanyeol’u yıldırmayacağını söylüyordu. “Üstüne üstlük çok iyi bir kalbi var. Onun piyano çalmak için gönüllü olduğunu gördün. Başkalarını eğlendirmek için kendi zamanını verdi. Geçen gün Gençler Kulübü’nün tatil programında çocuklara nasıl yardım ettiğini söylemiyor muydun?” dedi Hyunki. Ses tonu bir aziz olmaya aday gibiydi ama henüz bitirmemişti.   
Hyunki kendi başına dokunarak “Senin aklınla zorun olması evlat,” dedi. “Yarım beyne sahip biri bile Baekhyun’un nasıl bir adam olduğunu görebilirdi. Sana blogdan ve söylediği şeylerden bahsetmesi gerekirdi ama pişman ve özür diledi. Affetmek istemeyen sensin.”  
Chanyeol, “Belki de affetmek konusunda bir blog yazmalı,” diyerek iğneleyici bir yanıt verdi.   
Hyunki sakince başını salladı. “Eğer bunun üstesinden gelemezsen senin adına üzülürüm. Çünkü onun değil, senin kaybın olur.” Chanyeol dikkatini Baekhyun’a çevirdi. Bakışları, Baekhyun’un bakışlarını hapsetmiş gibiydi.   
“Şimdi orada kütüğe toslamış gibi durmaya devam mı edeceksin yoksa aklını başına alıp özür mü dileyeceksin?” diye sordu Hyunki.  
Chanyeol birden parlayarak “Ben mi özür dileyeceğim?” diye sordu ve bu kadar saçma bir şey duymamış gibi bir kahkaha patlattı. “Hiç sanmıyorum.”  
Baekhyun bir adım öne çıkarak tekrar özür dilemesinin bir işe yarayıp yaramayacağını sordu.   
Hyunki ve Chanyeol aynı anda, kesik bir ses tonuyla, “Hayır,” diye cevap verdiler. Baekhyun ürktü. En azından denemişti.   
Bir anda Hyunki’nin sarsılması ve renginin solmasıyla ortamın gerginliği yerini endişeye bırakmıştı. Koltuğa yığıldığında ise ortama sadece kaos hakim olmuştu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selaaam ben geldimm. Nasılsınız? İyi misiniz? Ben bu aralar çok yoğunum ve kitabın da sonuna geldiğimiz için uyarlayacak sayfa kalmadığı için bölümler kısa kısa geliyor. Yorumlarını ve beğenilerinizi eksik etmeyin sizi seviyorum…..


	13. Noel'e Bir Gün Kala - FİNAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evett, uzun bir aradan sonra bilgisayar başına oturup bu bölümleri uyarlamayı başardım. nasıl olduğuna dair hiçbir fikrim yok ama umarım beğenirsiniz. bu son bölümümüzdü ama kısacık bir özel bölümümüz daha var onu da uyarlar uyarlamaz paylaşmaya çalışacağım. bu hikayeye Wattpad üzerinden başladığım için burada çok okunacağını düşünmüyorum ama burada çok daha rahat hissediyorum. yine de bu zamana kadar beni bu kitapları uyarlamam için teşvik eden biri var, Milk! eğer buradaysan seni çok seviyorum bu final sana gelsin hayatım. diğer istediğin kitap da yolda haberin olsun... iyi okumalar, başka kitaplarda görüşmek üzere. sizi seviyoreee

Hyunki, “İlaçlar…” diye mırıldandı. Konuşurken güçlük çekiyordu. “Sağ cebimde.”  
Baekhyun onun kabanının cebini yokladı ve ilaçları buldu. Kutuyu açarak ilacı Hyunki’nin dilinin altına yerleştirdi. Hyunki arkasına yaslanarak gözlerini kapattı. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’a bunun sık sık olup olmadığını sormadı. Chanyeol vicdan azabı çekiyor gibi görünüyordu. Baekhyun, “Ambulansı arayalım mı?” diye sorduğunda, yüzünde kararsız bir ifade belirdi.   
Hyunki, “Bilmiyorum ama iyi olacağım,” diye ısrar etti ve gözlerini kapalı tutarak kendisine birkaç dakika vermelerini istedi.   
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un büyükbabasının rahatsızlığı yüzünden kendisini suçlayabileceğini düşündü. Hyunki’nin elini kendi ellerinin arasına alarak ovalamaya başladı. Hyunki nefes almakta güçlük çekiyor gibiydi. Baekhyun ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu ve en doğru şeyi Chanyeol’un bulabileceğini umarak ona baktı.   
Chanyeol, sanki onun aklından geçenleri okumuştu. “Yaşlılar güvende tutulmalı. Sanırım hastaneleri araştırmalıyız.” dedi.  
Hyunki, inatla başını salladı ve Baekhyun ile yiyeceği Noel yemeğini kaçıramayacağını söyledi.   
Baekhyun yemeği kendisi için saklayacağına dair söz verdi. Chanyeol telefonunu alarak bir arama yaptı ve o, sağlık görevlilerini karşılamak için hole giderken Baekhyun, Hyunki’nin yanında kalıp onun elini ovuşturmaya devam etti. Hyunki biraz rahatlamıştı ama Baekhyun onun kötü bir pozisyonda olduğunu görebiliyordu. Hyunki sedyeye taşınırken Baekhyun fırını kapattı ve hızla kabanını ve cüzdanını aldı.  
Chanyeol, “Nereye gidiyorsun?” diye sordu.  
Bu soru Baekhyun’u şaşırtmıştı. “Hastaneye,” diye yanıt verdi.  
Chanyeol’un cevabı kısa ve netti. “Benimle gelebilirsin,” dedi.  
Yarım saniyelik bir sürede Baekhyun yanlış duyduğuna emindi ve neredeyse birlikte gitmek isteyip istemediğini tekrar soracaktı. Akıllı biri olduğu için sadece teşekkür etti.  
Hastaneye giderken, yol boyunca tek kelime etmediler. Chanyeol yapabileceğinin en iyisi olarak ilkyardım aracını takip etti. Caddede park yeri bulduğu için şanslıydı ve ikisi de yarı yürür yarı koşar vaziyette, doktorların Hyunki’yi teslim aldığı acil girişe yöneldiler. İçeri girer girmez Chanyeol resepsiyona yönelerek Hyunki’nin torunu olduğunu söyledi ve doldurması gereken herhangi bir evrak olup olmadığını sordu. Chanyeol bunlarla uğraşırken, Baekhyun kendine bekleme odasında oturacak bir yer bularak gergin bir şekilde yaşlı adamın durumuyla ilgili gelecek haberi beklemeye başladı.   
Chanyeol’un geri gelişi bir saat gibi gelmişti ama aslında aradan sadece on beş dakika geçmişti. “Bir şey söylediler mi?” diye sordu. Chanyeol başını salladı ve “Pek sayılmaz, resepsiyonist doktor bana bilgi vereceği zaman ismimi sesleneceğini söyledi,” dedi. Zaman çok yavaş akıyordu ve duvardaki saate bakmak bunu daha da zorlaştırıyordu.  
Baekhyun altı ay öncesine dair bir dergi bulmuştu. Sayfaları çeviriyor ama dergiye odaklanamıyordu. Dergiyi bir kenara bırakıp, Chanyeol gelip de zamanı dondurana kadar ellerini dizlerinin üzerinde sektirmeye başladı. Eğer konuşabilselerdi her şey çok daha kolay olabilirdi ama daha önce de olduğu gibi Baekhyun tüm endişelerini içinde tutuyordu.   
Onca gergin dakikadan sonra, “O eski toprak, iyileşecek,” dedi Chanyeol. O, buzları erittikten sonra Baekhyun da bu diyaloğu devam ettirecek kadar rahat hissetti.   
“Daha önce de benzer durumlar oldu mu?” diye sordu Baekhyun.   
“Birkaç kez. Kalbi zayıf. Onu bu yüzden destekli yaşam tesisine taşıdım. Ben her zaman yanında olamıyorum. Böylece oradaki personel ona göz kulak olabilecekti.”  
Tekrar sessizleştiler ve akmayan bir on beş dakika daha geçti. Baekhyun derin ve uzunca bir iç çekti. “Endişe ediyorum, Chanyeol.” dedi. Chanyeol’un uzanıp, ellerini kendi ellerinin arasında sıkıca tutması onu şaşırttı. Bu küçük, güven veren hareket gözlerini yaşlarla doldurdu, neredeyse ağlayacaktı. Boğazındaki yumruyu yutkunarak, parmaklarını Chanyeol’unkine doladı. Küçük bir kedi yavrusunun ağaç dallarına tutunduğu gibi ona tutunmuştu.   
Bir süre daha sessizce oturdular. Chanyeol konuşurken sesi alçak ve kontrollüydü. “Blogunu okudum,” dedi. Baekhyun onun daha fazla bir şeyler söylemesini beklerken donup kalmıştı ama Chanyeol başka bir şey söylemedi.  
Baekhyun, konuşabileceğini hissettiğinde, “Şimdi benden daha fazla mı nefret ediyorsun?” diye sordu. Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak ona dikkatlice baktı ve “Senden asla nefret edemem.” dedi. Şimdi böyle söylüyordu ama bir gün önce Baekhyun’un yaptıklarını öğrendiğinde ona küçümseyerek bakmıştı.  
Baekhyun, “Bunun için teşekkür ederim,” dediğinde Chanyeol onun, avuçlarındaki ellerini daha sıkı tuttu. İlk sabahlardaki, gelip geçen boş konuşmaları düşünerek “Haklıydın. Başlangıçta seni rahatsız edici buluyordum. Denemeye çalışmak çok zordu,” diye fısıldadı.   
Baekhyun, “Belki de yeterince denemedim,” dedi. Chanyeol’un onunla oturduğuna, ellerini tuttuğuna ve konuşmasına izin verdiğine inanamıyordu. “Son paylaşımım, bu nazik yazı seni değiştirdi.”   
“Evet,” dedi Chanyeol.  
“Beni bile değiştirdi, Park Chanyeol.”  
O sırada, erkek bir hemşire göründü ve Chanyeol’un ismini seslendi.  
Baekhyun ve Chanyeol, her ikisi de aynı anda ayağa kalkarak bir roketten fırlatılmışlar gibi adamın yanına gittiler. “Sizi… yanına götüreceğim,” derken kim olduğundan tereddüt ederek elindeki dosyaya göz attı. “Büyükbabanızın.”  
Baekhyun teşekkür etti. Hemşire ona bakarak hastanın akrabası olup olmadığını sordu. Baekhyun yanıt veremeden, Chanyeol birlikte olduklarını söyledi. Hemşire başıyla onayladı ve her ikisini de Hyunki’nin bulunduğu odaya yönlendirdi.   
Baekhyun ilk olarak Hyunki’nin renginin daha iyi olduğunu fark etti.  
Kısa bir süre sonra doktor geldi. “Birtakım testler için onu gece burada tutmalıyız,” dedi.   
Hyunki, “Kesinlikle olmaz,” diyerek itiraz etti. “Noel gecesi… Baekhyun yemek pişirmişken…” diye devam etti. Chanyeol, onu “Tartışmaya açık değil,” diyerek azarladı. Baekhyun, merak etmemesini çünkü onun için yemekleri saklayacağını söyledi.   
Hyunki, Noel gecesinde onu yalnız bırakmayacağını söyleyerek itiraz etti.   
Chanyeol öfkelendi. “Baekhyun için endişelenmeyi bırakır mısın? O gayet iyi, sorunu olan sensin.”  
Baekhyun, Hyunki’ye karşı çıkmamasını tavsiye etti. “Burada mücadele ettiğin iki hemşire, bir doktor ve torunun var. Yapılacak en iyi şey söylediklerini dinlemek.”  
“Ama,” dedi Hyunki.  
“Lütfen, Hyunki.” diye araya girdi Baekhyun. Yaşlı adam gönülsüzce iç çekti ve tamam anlamında başını salladı.   
“Yalnız sen istediğin için,” dedi Hyunki.   
Chanyeol’un yüzü gergindi. “Onu da küçük parmağında oynattığını görüyorum,”   
Onu da mı? Bu ima onu da mı kontrol ettiği anlamına geliyordu?  
Doktor hemşirelere direktifler vererek, Hyunki’yi Baekhyun ve Chanyeol ile odada bıraktı.   
Chanyeol’un büyükbabası ikisi ile baş başa kalmıştı.  
“Konuşuyor musunuz?” diye sordu.  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un cevap vermesi için bekledi ama yanıt gelmeyince “Biraz,” dedi. Sonra sesini alçaltarak ekledi. “Blogu okumuş.”  
Chanyeol sertçe döndü ve “Ben tam buradayım,” dedi. “Fısıldamaya gerek yok.”  
Hyunki başını yastıkta çevirerek tüm dikkatini Chanyeol’a yöneltti. “Okudun mu?” diye sordu. Buna inanması güçtü. Chanyeol kollarını göğsünün altında birleştirerek başıyla onayladı. “Bununla ilgili bir sorun falan mı var, şifreli falan mıydı?” diye sordu.   
“Elbette yok,” dedi Baekhyun. “Sana soruyor çünkü bana okumayacağın konusunda emin olduğunu söylemişti.” Onu yanlış anlamasından çekiniyordu. Bu yüzden hemen ekledi. “Okuduğun için minnettarım.”   
“Peki, peki,” dedi Hyunki. Ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu. “Sanırım torunum beni şaşırtmak için bunu kendine sakladı,” dedi.   
Chanyeol, “Yüzündeki şu ifadeyi siler misin, yaşlı adam. Baekhyun’a hala güvenmiyorum, güvenmemeliyim.”  
Hyunki öfkeyle pofladı ve muhtemelen söyleyecek daha fazla söz vardı ama hemşire geri döndüğü için söylemedi.   
Hemşire, “Sizi birkaç ilaç vermeliyim Bay Park,” dedi ve diğer ikiliye dönerek, “İsterseniz dışarda bekleyin ben size haber vereceğim.” Dedi.  
Baekhyun usulca teşekkür etti. Söyleneni yaparak dışarı çıktılar ve birkaç dakika önce oturdukları yere tekrar oturdular. Baekhyun bakışlarını dosdoğru ileri dikerek, “Seninle birlikte onu görmeme izin verdiğin için minnettarım,” dedi.  
Chanyeol mühim bir durum olmadığını belirtmek istercesine omuzlarını silkti. “Eğer yanına yalnız girseydim muhtemelen beni kovacak ve seni soracaktı,” dedi. Hyunki’nin bunu yaptığı anı gözlerinin önüne getirmek Baekhyun’u gülümsetti.   
“Onu da mı?” diye sordu Baekhyun. “Onu da ne?” dedi. “Onu da küçük parmağımda oynattığımı söyledin.”  
“Dil sürçmesi,” dedi Chanyeol. “Bir zamanlar beni parmağında oynatmış olabilirsin ama şimdi değil.”  
Baekhyun, “Ah,” dedi ve hayal kırıklığını gizlemek için elinden geleni yaptı. Tek seferde bu kadar şey onun için çok fazlaydı. Eğer Chanyeol yazdıklarına rağmen hala onu affetmeye niyetli değilse, geriye söylenecek pek bir şey kalmıyordu. Az kalsın ikisini de utandıracak bir şey yapacak olmaktan korktu ve bekleme salonundan ayrıldı. Nereye gideceğini veya ne yapacağını bilmeden koridor boyunca yürüdü ve duraklayarak, kollarıyla bedenini sardı, pencereden dışarıdaki manzaraya baktı. Birkaç dakika sonra Chanyeol’un ellerini omuzlarına koyması onu şaşırttı. Bakışları camdaki yansımada buluştu. Baekhyun başını genç adamın çenesine yaslayarak derin bir iç çekti ve derin derin nefes almaya başladı.   
Chanyeol, “Senin için bir sondan daha fazlası olmak istiyorumi,” dedi.   
“Zaten öylesin Chanyeol, farkında olduğundan çok daha fazlasısın,” dedi Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol’un elleri omuzlarını daha sıkı tutuyordu. “Benim için ne kadar önemli olduğunu ya da senin için neler hissettiğimi bilmiyor musun?” diye sordu Baekhyun. Duygularını ve gururunu riske atarak, yüzünü dönerek kollarını Chanyeol’a doladı ve yanağını onun göğsüne yasladı. “Blogum sana aşık olmanın ne kadar zor olduğunu anlatmadı mı sana?”  
“Hayır,” dedi Chanyeol. “Bütün gördüğüm ya da hissettiğim yolunu kalbimin çevresinden nasıl çabucak çevirdiğin. Sana bir keresinde bana bunları hissettirme şeklinden hoşlanmadığımı söylemiştim. Benim için bir gereklilik haline geliyordun ve bu da beni sarsıyordu.”  
“Hatırlıyorum,” dedi Baekhyun. Bu konuşmayı zihninde capcanlı tutmuştu. Çünkü Chanyeol’un sözleri kolaylıkla Baekhyun’un sözleri olabilirdi. Chanyeol Baekhyun’u yanağından öperken “Yalan söyledim,” diye fısıldadı ve devam etti. “Paylaştığımız her anı baş tacı ettim. Seninle olduğumda hissettiğim her şey taze, yepyeni ve capcanlıydı. Yıllardır böyle hissetmemiştim. Bu beni kendimden geçirmişti. Sen beni benden aldın.”  
Baekhyun ona bakarken uzaklara dalmıştı. Duyduklarına inanmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Chanyeol’un sözleri yüreğini kabartmıştı ve alt dudağını ısırarak duygularına karşı savaşıyordu.   
“Bunun gerçek olduğuna inanmak için zor bir dönem geçirdim,” diye devam etti Chanyeol. “Eninde sonunda bunun bir aldatmaca olduğunu öğreneceğime emindim. Bu yüzden seninle konuşan muhabiri duyduğumda, sanki uzun zamandır mutlaka gerçekleşeceğini bildiğim bir şey olmuş gibiydi. Beklediğim ve tahmin ettiğim bir şey.”  
Baekhyun, “Ah Chanyeol, bilmiyor musun, göremiyor musun?” dedi ve avuçlarını yanaklarına yaslayarak yüzünü ellerinin içine aldı. Gözlerinin içine bakarken, Chanyeol’un hissettiklerini anlayabilmesini umdu.  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un bileklerini tuttu ve avuç içlerini öpebilmek için elini dudaklarına götürdü. “Seninle öylesine sarıp sarmalandım ki, tekrar aynı olamayacağıma dair endişeliydim.”  
Baekhyun gülümsedi. Kalbi sanki patlamak üzere gibi dolup taşıyordu.   
Daha fazla şey söyleyebilirdi ama onları arayan hemşire yanlarına geliyordu. “Eğer kendisini görmek isterseniz büyükbabanızın bakımı bitti.” dedi.   
“Evet,lütfen,” diye yanıtladı Baekhyun. Direktifleri aldıktan sonra Chanyeol bir kez daha Baekhyun’un elini tuttu. Baekhyun o kadar mutluydu ki kendini uçuyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Asansörde bir kez daha Chanyeol’un kolları omuzlarını sardı.   
“Bunu daha da uzun süre yapmalıyım, en şiddetli sarılmayı düşünmene müsaade ediyorum,” dedi Chanyeol. “Bundan çok daha güçlü bir adamım.” Böyle konuşmasının ve karşı koyulmamasının onu gururlandırdığını biliyordu.   
“Bana kendimi güçsüz hissettiriyorsun.”  
“Peki bu iyi bir şey mi yoksa kötü mü?”  
“Duruma göre değişir.”  
“Bu halde olduğumuza göre, beni tamamen kendine çektiğini görmek beklenen bir durum.”  
“Anlamıyor gibi göründüğün şey Park Chanyeol, ben de seninle aynı durumdayım. Söylediğin her şey benim için de geçerli. Muhabirle görüştüğümden beri duygusal olarak çökük durumdayım. Seni incitme düşüncesinin yükünü kaldıramam çünkü sen incindiğinde ben de inciniyorum demektir.”  
Asansörün kapısı açıldı ve Hyunki’nin odasına kadar yürüdüler.  
Odaya girdiklerinde Hyunki uyuyor gibi görünüyordu ama seslerini duymuş olmalıydı çünkü gözlerini açtı. Uzunca bir süre onları tanıdığına emin değilmiş gibi yüzlerine baktı. Sonra yüzüne kocaman bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Siz ikiniz, sorunlarınızı aşmış görünüyorsunuz,” dedi. “Aştık,” dedi Baekhyun. Kollarını Chanyeol’un beline doladı, Chanyeol’un kolları da onu sarmıştı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a baktı, bakışları sıcacık ve sevgi doluydu. Hyunki, “İyi olmuş,” diye mırıldandı.   
Baekhyun “Çok iyi oldu,” diyerek ona katıldı.   
Hyunki “Elinizi çabuk tutun. Düğününüzü görecek kadar yaşamak istiyorum,” dedi.  
Chanyeol, “Yavaş ol büyükbaba, çok acelecisin,” dedi.   
“Bundan sonra gençleşmeyeceğimi biliyorsun. Harekete geçmelisiniz.”  
Chanyeol gülümseyerek Baekhyun’a baktı. “Blogda bunu da yazacak mısın?” diye sordu.  
“Kesinlikle,” dedi Baekhyun.   
Chanyeol bıyık altından gülümseyerek onu kollarında kendine doğru çevirdi ve sanki son kezmiş gibi öptü ve Baekhyun da son seferiymiş gibi öpücüklerine karşılık verdi. 

BAEKHYUN’UN BLOGU  
25 ARALIK  
NOEL DİLEKLERİ GERÇEKLEŞİYOR

Bir kez daha mutlu Noeller! Aslında dün deneyin son günü olduğunu düşünüyordum. Fakat yanılmışım. Hikayemin bir sonsözü var. Her şey Ebenezer’in büyükbabası ile başladı ve Ebenezer’in kollarında sonlandı. Evet sevgili dostlar, aşık oldum. İmkansız diyeceksiniz. Hiç kimse on iki gün içinde aşık olamaz. Ama olduk işte. Daha dün size iyiliğin beni nasıl değiştirdiğinden bahsetmiştim. Beklenmedik bir şekilde kalbimi huysuzun teki olduğunu düşündüğüm adama açtım. İyilik bana bu adamın gözlerinin ardındaki her şeyi gösterdi.   
İyilik Ebenezer’in kalbini de açtı. Beni rahatsız edici buluyordu ama sadece birkaç gün sonra fikri değişti.   
Eğer iyi olmak iki insanın birbirine olan tavrını değiştirebiliyorsa, dünyamızı nasıl değiştirebileceğini hayal edin. Bu defa sadece bir ilişkiydi. Beni bu yolculukta cesaretlendirdiğiniz ve desteklediğiniz için çok teşekkür ederim. Yorum ve önerileriniz için minnettarım. Sizlerden çok şey öğrendim ve tavsiyelerinize kalbimde yer verdim. Blogumu yazmaya ve iyilik projesine devam edeceğim. Ebenezer bana katılmak istediğini söyledi. Artık birlikte çalışacağız. Ve bir kez daha mutlu Noeller dostlarım. Tanrı herkesi korusun.


	14. ÖZEL BÖLÜM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eveet, geldik özel bölüme... bu güzel hikayede yanımda olan herkese teşekkür ederim. bence iyi iş çıkardık ha? ne dersiniz?

BİR YIL SONRA  
NOEL  
Hyunki, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un küçük evindeki salonda oturmuş, şükranla mutfaktan gelen kokuları içine çekiyordu. Chanyeol sofra hazırlığında son rötuşları yaparken, Baekhyun hindiyi servis için hazır hale getirmişti. Chanyeol’un Baekhyun’a Noel hediyesi olarak aldığı yavru köpekler Hyunki’nin ayaklarının dibinde birbirlerine sokulmuşlardı. Baekhyun yavrulardan birine Toben adını vermişti. Yaklaşık bir yıldır Harverstware’da istediği işte çalışmaktaydı. İşin her anından keyif alıyordu ve haftada üç gün evde çalışabiliyordu. Böylece evde yavru köpeklerle ilgilenebilme fırsatı buluyordu. Fırtınalı bir süreçten sonra Chanyeol ile evlenebilmişlerdi. Tabii ki yaşadıkları yerde resmi olarak evlenemeseler de Hollanda düğün için güzel bir tercih olmuştu. İyilik deneyine başladıktan sonra, her şey basit bir yapbozun parçaları gibi yerine oturmuştu. Chanyeol’a aşık olmuş, Hyunki ile tanışmış, hayalindeki işe kabul edilmişti ve Chanyeol ile evlenerek bir ay önce yavru köpekler için bahçesi çitle çevrili ilk evlerini satın almışlardı.   
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un arkasında durarak ellerini beline doladı ve boynuna sokuldu. “Mutlu Noeller, Park Baekhyun,” dedi. Baekhyun da kollarını boynuna dolayarak, “Mutlu Noeller, Park Chanyeol,” dedi. Yaşadığı süreçte eşinin kolları arasındaki konfordan bıkmayacaktı. Hyunki diğer odadan, “Siz ikiniz, beni daha fazla oyalayacak mısınız?” diye sordu. Televizyonun karşısına oturmuş, yemek hazırlığı bittiğinde birlikte izleyecekleri Noel filmlerinden birini seçiyordu. “Hala bir torun haberi alamadım. Neyi bekliyorsunuz?” diye sordu. Hyunki’nin en büyük hayali torunu ve torunu gibi sevdiği çocuktan bir evlat sahiplenme haberiydi.  
“Evleneli daha altı ay oldu, büyükbaba. Bize biraz zaman ver,” dedi Chanyeol.  
Hyunki başını sallayarak, “Köpek yavrularını alıyorsunuz ama bir bebek için bekliyorsunuz,” dedi.  
“Ne yaptığınızdan eminsiniz di mi evlat?” dediğinde Baekhyun gülmeye başladı. “İnan bana ne yapması gerektiğini biliyor ama bize biraz daha zaman ver büyükbaba,” dedi.   
Hyunki koltukta arkasına yaslanıp rahat bir pozisyon aldı. Chanyeol, “Hangi filmi seçtin?” diye sordu ve Hyunki ona DVD’yi uzattı. “Psikosun Karısı,” diye sızlandı Chanyeol. “Yine mi?”  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’a kendisinin de bu filmi en az büyükbabası kadar sevdiğini hatırlattı. “Benim en sevdiğim şey seni kucaklamak ve bunun seni ne kadar mutlu ettiğini görmek,” dedi Chanyeol.   
Baekhyun eşine gülümsedi ve başıyla onayladı. “Biliyorsun ki, ben de seni nasıl mutlu edeceğimi biliyorum.”  
Chanyeol’un ağzı kulaklarındaydı. “Biliyorum ve bunun filmlerle bir alakası yok,” dedi.  
Kısa bir süre sonra kapı sabırsızca çalınmaya başlandı. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a bir bakış attı. Baekhyun’un da kimin geldiğine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu.  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’dan ayrılarak kapıya baktı. Baekhyun kapıda duran kadının yan komşuları olduğunu gördü. Bir kez öylesine tanışmışlardı ve kadın pek de dost canlısı davranmamıştı.   
Chanyeol, “Bayan Kim, her şey yolunda mı?” diye sordu. “Bir şeye ihtiyacınız varsa hemen yaparım.”  
Kadın oflayıp poflayarak, bir bölümü devrilmiş olan çitine ne yaptığını sordu. Chanyeol soruyu soruyla yanıtlayarak, “Ben mi yaptım?” dedi. Bayan Kim, “Ben devirmediğime göre siz yapmış olmalısınız,” dedi.  
“Sizi temin ederim ki ben yapmadım,” dedi Chanyeol. “Siz yaptınız ya da yapmadınız tamir etmeniz gerekiyor,” diye öfkeyle söylendi kadın. Chanyeol kapıyı kapattığında Hyunki, “Yaşlı kocakarı,” diye söylendi. “Siniri tepesinde!” Açıkçası Baekhyun da onunla aynı fikirdeydi ama sonra kadının tavrını tekrar gözden geçirdi.   
“Bayan Kim’in bir ailesi olup olmadığını merak ediyorum,” dedi.  
Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a hoş görüşsüz bir bakış attı. “Baekhyun, yoksa…” dedi.  
Baekhyun masumca “Evet, aşkım,” dedi. Chanyeol homurdanarak bu bakışı tanıdığını söyledi.   
Hyunki, “Hangi bakış? Siz neden bahsediyorsunuz?” dedi.   
Chanyeol durumu açıkladı. “Az önce kapımıza gelen, yüzü limon yemiş gibi görünen huysuz kadın mı?” dedi Hyunki.  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un bakışlarını yakalamıştı. “Ta kendisi,” diye yanıtladı. “Bence biraz iyilik işine yarar gibi görünüyor.”  
Chanyeol’un yüzünde bir sırıtma ifadesi belirdi. “Bu konuda haklı olabilirsin.”  
Hyunki kendini kanepeye bıraktı, başını yana çevirerek gözlerini kapattı. “Ah Tanrı aşkına, bir kere daha olmaz,” dedi.   
Baekhyun, kollarını kocasına doladı. “Endişelenme, bunu blogda yazmak gibi bir isteğim yok.”  
Chanyeol gülümseyerek, “Bundan çok da emin olma,” dedi.   
Baekhyun, “Neden Bayan Kim’i Noel yemeğine davet etmiyoruz ki, bu güzel bir başlangıç olabilirdi, öyle değil mi?” dedi.  
Chanyeol, “Öyle olurdu,” dedi ve Baekhyun’un burnunun ucundan öperek, Bayan Kim’in ardından kapıya yöneldi. Toben de Chanyeol’un peşinden gitti ama Baekhyun Noel hediyesi kapıdan kaçmadan onu yakaladı. Baekhyun koridorda durarak, kocası yaşlı kadının kapısına vardığında kadının yüzünde beliren şaşkınlığı izledi. Bayan Kim önce tereddütlüydü, sonra kabul etti. Evet, bu yavru köpekler, aksi bir komşu ve yoğun bir aşkla olağanüstü güzel bir Noeldi.


End file.
